


生死往复   The Many Deaths of Jason Todd

by KylinZ



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Angst, Batfamily Feels, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Dismemberment, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, M/M, Resurrection, Slow Burn, Torture, but like...light dismemberment, only small body parts
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 92,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylinZ/pseuds/KylinZ
Summary: 本文为The Many Deaths of Jason Todd的中文译文，已获得原作者授权。前7章由sy上的一只空烟斗太太翻译，因为太太长久未能更新，便再次向原作者索要了授权，由于sy挂了链接稍后补上。8～12章由 Ծ ̮ Ծ 您的菇（http://blylblyl.lofter.com）翻译，同时菇也是本文的beta.本人翻译多有不足，有bug欢迎小伙伴们指出，万分感激。





	1. 你以为的chapter1实际上是chapter8

**作者的话：**

其实在此之前，我从来都不是特别喜欢诗歌。我总觉得那有点装模作样。也许我现在年长了一些，能够在我不得不在书桌前解析一首诗篇的时间里让自己舒服些。但我大错特错。如果说这部同人小说有什么好处的话，那就是我对诗歌日益增长的热爱。Langston Hughes如此不可思议，这一章和过去一章的标题都源于他。

我知道这一次我答应过会有讥嘲和刻薄，但那都被推到下一次更新了。我真的需要在那之前先用更多的Jason/Tim的时间来让他们建立更稳固的联系。这一章太长了，我不得不把它分成了两部分。这又是多愁善感的一章，但我们终于快要离开庄园啦。

Riddle，我希望你感觉好些了。我也病了，昨天我是在床上写了很多东西——这一章是给你的:）

**Chapter 8**

“你在这干嘛？自杀看护？”

Tim从最新一期的《连线》后面瞥了他一眼，“我该是吗？”

“不知道，”Jason轻蔑地说，“你身上有什么锋利的东西没？”

Tim皱眉，把正在读的那一页折角以便之后再看。

“只有我的智慧。”

他观察着躺在床上的那个人。Jason看起来比以前更糟。他的面如土色，眼睛下面有黑色的阴影。连眼睛本身都暗淡而枯槁。他意识到他对Jason的愤恨和Jason的自我厌恶相比简直什么都不是。

“是的。我待在这儿是为了确保你不会又生起气来、尝试另一种欠考虑的方法逃跑，但那只是因为Dick终于说服了Barbara让他送她回家，而Alfred正和Thompkins医生通电话。”他希望Jason没有注意到他对Bruce的掩饰，那个该死的白痴在Jason稳定下来后立刻跑去夜巡了。“他们这些天来一直在为你流泪。你不能说这样的混账话，开玩笑都不行。尤其是在我们为了把你带回来所做的一切之后。你这个忘恩负义的蠢货！”

Tim剧烈地抽了一口气，他惊讶于自己的激烈。Jason同样吃了一惊，嘴巴微微张着。他慢慢地眨了眨眼，Tim想知道Jason在吊着他们注入他体内的各种新型药物的混合物的同时，实际上听进去多少。最后Jason把头转向一边，Tim听到他几不可闻的咕哝:“没准怎么都不会有好结果。”

懊恼刺穿了Tim，同时他的胸口感到一阵痛苦的收紧。

“不过你可以在Damian轮班的时候多试几次。我相信他会很乐意把他的武士刀借给你的，没准儿还会见鬼的帮你介错什么的。”

Jason的头快速地甩回来，睁大了眼睛。他脸上闪过一连串滑稽的表情:恐惧、怀疑和恼怒，最后是强装的满不在乎。Jason露出个嘲讽的笑，寂静围绕着他们。Tim的手指按在杂志上，纠结着该不该打开接着看。就在他准备再次投身那本精美的印刷品时，Jason发问了:“你不会真的叫蝙蝠崽来换班的，对吧?”

Jason听起来简直有点不安了。

Tim哼笑出声“不！天呐不会的。我不会那么做的，连你都不该遭受这个。”

他忍不住地偷笑，房间里的另一个人低声说了句“谢了。”Jason再次闭上眼睛，Tim翻回到他之前看的文章上。他读了四句，然后被窸窣声和沉重的叹息分散了注意力。

“需要什么吗？”

“对。你能跟Bruce说说让他别这么吝啬吗，叫Bob Cratchit*往火里多添点儿煤？”

（Bob Cratchit：狄更斯的小说《圣诞颂歌》中经典守财奴角色斯克鲁齐的仆人）

“真的？你还觉得冷？”

“我看着像是怎么？”Jason夸张地埋怨着。他把毯子裹到脖子，于是Tim只能看见他的脑袋，“我的鸡皮疙瘩比一只火鸡还多。”

Tim咬着嘴唇才能让自己不笑出声来。 **火鸡** 身上的鸡皮疙瘩（Goosepimple，所以其实是 **鹅** 皮疙瘩）？现在，这可不是所谓的暴力和野蛮的红头罩——街头的祸害、也是蝙蝠侠最强硬的敌人之一——会说的话。他奇迹般地绷住了表情，伸手去摸Jason的额头。Jason躲避的动作太慢，没等躲过他的触碰。他的反应速度明显被体内的药物延缓了。 **动作要缓慢稳定，Tim，就像在处理负伤的动物一样。** 一只受伤的野生动物似乎是一个合适的比喻。并不是说他以前真的处理过受伤的动物。他的父母是绝对不允许养宠物的。有一次，一只负鼠在停车场的一辆汽车底下对他嘶嘶地咆哮；又或者某一天，他可能有、也可能没有在战斗时抄起一只野猫朝黑帮成员的脸上扔过去。这就是他与哥谭的动物世界接触的程度了。

“嗯。你是冷的，很奇怪，因为这里真的很暖和。这是好现象，至少意味着你不是发烧——但还是很奇怪。你的体温一直这么低吗？在你的第一次死亡以后就是这样吗？或者是最近一次死亡的影响？我猜你的体内平衡还是会受到你最近复活的环境的残留的影响。”

Tim看向Jason，像是期待一个真正的回应似的。而Jason像是惊住了。 **愚蠢,愚蠢,Tim！** 他对着一个前一天晚上才因为恐慌发作而把所有的医疗导管扯了出来的人，说了所有不过脑子的话。

“哦老天、我很抱歉。我非常抱歉。我不知道我刚刚在想什么。我 **没有** 思考、我不该说这种话的。我……我再给你取条毯子。”

Tim疯狂似的巡视周围。他前些天已经给Jason添了条毯子，现下正被抵在床底，这房间里已经没有多的毯子了。

“马上回来。”Tim飞快地跑过走廊，冲进自己的房间。地板上的一堆衣服下面有一条格子花纹的羊毛呢毯。他抓起它，顿住，嗅了一下，以确定它是不是能用。

“这个应该可以。”他回到Jason那里、大声地说，像拿着什么奖品一样高举着一条毯子。他把它盖过Jason的胸口，考虑到Jason现在已经完全清醒了，这比上次更尴尬些。

“这毯子简直是有史以来最暖和的东西。结论来自我的现场测试什么的。我以前做监视任务的时候还带过它。希望不要太热，我觉得让你在康复期间出汗可能不太好？”

Jason的眼睛几乎睁圆了，如果Tim没有完全被他的下巴大张的程度吓住的话，他可能会更惊讶于Jason的眼睛那满溢生机的蓝。天啊，他把Jason弄坏了。在他们所有的努力之后，经历了盗尸和Thompkins医生几个小时的手术之后，Tim把他 **弄垮了** 。

“Jason？你还好吗？求你说你还好。说话、什么都行……” Tim绝望地恳求，咬着自己的嘴唇。

Jason的嘴巴随着一声清晰可闻的咔哒声合上了。

“妈的,代替品。你一团糟。”

Tim挣扎着吸了口气，他把手指插进头发，闭上眼睛，数到十，借着纯粹的意志力才睁开眼睛回望Jason的视线。

“我很抱歉，Jason。我应该在说话之前想一下，我不是有意要——”

“有意什么？提起我死了的事实、再一次地，当然了。”

曾经的罗宾的话和凝视都裹挟着前所未有的锋锐。他的精神状态变化之快令人不安。Tim犹豫了一下，不知道该如何回答才能不进一步刺激Jason。最终他已经什么都没必要说，Jason把他的沉默当成了回应。

“担心你会不小心把我惹毛？让疯罗宾再一次跳上地毯？”Jason笑着说。Tim听过不少假笑。它们是工作需要，无论是企业方面还是打击犯罪的时候。Dick的假笑最像真的。而Jason甚至没有试图掩饰他声音里的扭曲。它由尖锐的边缘和碎裂的线条组成，在没有任何预兆时戛然而止。

“别操心了。你挺好的。你想说这些没惹到我。”Jason把手臂抱在胸前，因为Tim的视线而觉得有点尴尬。

“真的？你不介意？”Tim问，完全不敢相信。Jason耸了下肩作为回答，动作让Tim想起了那里的肌肉。

“你想知道什么？死亡是什么样的？有没有天堂或者地狱？疼吗？现在我是不是能看到鬼魂或者和死人说话？”Jason抬抬他的下巴，配合着他声音中的挑衅。“来吧，代替品，以前从来没有人问过我死亡什么样子的。现在是你满足自己病态好奇心的机会了。

他不知道这是因为伤势还是止痛剂，或者别的什么，但是Jason-疯狂易感的-Todd正给他一个机会，Tim甚至都能感觉到那下面隐藏的、发颤的脆弱。这份责任沉重的可怕，特别是当他知道一个错误的举动可能会让它在他的脸上炸开的时候。

“死亡，那是什么样的？”他小心地呼吸。

Jason吞咽了一下，他的表情变得空茫。

“平静。在那里没有东西能再伤害你。”他低语。

Tim声音低沉，“所以……那么，如果你对死亡并不感到不安，昨天又是怎么回事？”

Jason畏缩了一下，他把他好着的那条腿屈到胸前，把额头抵在上面，闭上眼睛。

“那不是、那不是因为死亡。不完全是。我是说，发现自己又死了一次的确让我又吃惊又不快，但……那不是因为这个。老天，我当时希望我能一直死着。”

“Jason——”

“别！我知道你要说什么但是别说！我本来好好地在一片平静之中。然后我又被拽回来，在那天杀的冷藏柜里醒来，然后发现我多年经营的所有东西都消散了！”他的眼睛猛地睁开“我知道你觉得我想做的一切就是伤害Bruce和伤害你们这些蝙蝠，而且是的我绝对活跃于此。但只要你们没有全都自我中心到败坏了英雄情结，你们会意识到我不当红头罩也可以做到这些。我在用我的方式保证哥谭的安全。我发出了你们不能做到的强硬的信号来保护它的人民。但现在所有的计划、组织、牺牲都毫无意义了。八天了，哥谭又陷入了混乱，我什么都做不到，因为我他妈的被困在这张该死的床上！”

“你不会永远被困在这里的、”Tim试图安抚他。而当Jason用另一种紧绷的笑声回应时，它壮烈地失败了。

“没关系。Barbara说得够多了。所有人都认为我已经死了。当我回到街上的时候，没有人会相信那真的是我。他们会认为我只是一个试图继承衣钵的朋克。我得从最底层开始，再把它整个重建，然后才能向他们证明不是那样。用上天杀的几年时间，”他的声音从阴郁变为冷漠，“我回来了，但红头罩的死又有什么意义？”

Jason的眼睛在天花板上游移，凝视着虚空。Tim舔舔嘴，吞咽一下。这不对。他相信光的速度是299,792,458米每秒，而他更坚信Jason既强大又狡猾，虽然他可能不是 **好** 人，但他的意图是好的。他的大部分意图是、好吧，他的一部分意图。Tim靠近到他周围的空间。这并不必要,真的。自从他第一次在Bruce的带领下出征的时候起，他就多次溜进这里，试图把前任的罗宾拼凑出来。他有空间记忆。Jason和Bruce在哥谭骑士钻石酒店拍的照片、书桌上《了不起的盖茨比》的读书笔记，桌子抽屉里的罗塞利夫纸上的几页几乎被划掉的诗行，盖篮里的吉他。

“Jason，你远远不只是红头罩。你会好起来的。”

他觉得Jason那剃刀般锐利的注意力集中到他和他的时态上。

“是吗?告诉我罗宾的称号离开你的时候你感觉有多好。回归一个普通的TimDrake，感觉如何？”

Tim僵住了。他觉得他开始明白为什么Bruce对待有关他的第二任罗宾的事情时总是如此小心了。Jason Todd的武力和目的可能是他身上最为无害的部分。

“像所有让我觉得自己有价值的东西都被抢走了一样。”Tim空洞地回答。

那天晚上Tim没能睡着。他和Jason谈话的点滴在他脑海中闪过。 **不知道。你身上有什么锋利的东西没？回归一个普通的TimDrake，感觉如何？以前从来没有人问过我死亡什么样子的。** 他咬着嘴唇直到尝到血味。真的没人问过？当Bruce第一次对红头罩的身份起疑的时候，他曾到全国各地找人帮忙，在他焚毁的大桥下涉水寻找答案。事后他真的没有问过那个人吗？Tim不敢相信Bruce的侦探之魂会不想追问Jason复活的细节，仅仅满足于证实那不是一个克隆人，也不是一个幻想。但验证告一段落，随着新的更大的威胁出现，Jason在优先名单上一路下滑。完全从众人的脑海中消失，直到他再次出现在塔里。Tim一想起这件事就发抖。

如果Jason愿意向他的“替代品”、“假货”吐露心声，那么他该是多么缺乏接触，这简直再明显不过。Tim和Dick不一样，他不需要别人的关注就能满足，尽管他很羡慕Dick那能让别人自然而然地围绕在他身边的能力。甚至Damian，他就是单纯地需求关注。Tim很乐意能一次把世界都关在门外几天，有时几周。他独自一人完成一些他做得最好的任务，在那里他可以真正集中精力、免于分心。而当孤独和安静开始作痛的时候，Tim还有Steph、Cass和泰坦们、Kon和Dick(近来越来越少了)会在他需要休息的时候——需要和其他明白这种生活方式付出了什么样的代价的人产生共鸣的时候——打电话给他。但除了Stephanie曾暗示的他偶尔会去见Barbara，Jason有谁？堕落的罗宾所处的孤独一定非常寂寥。那会和Tim在每天都空荡荡的房子里长大时的孤独感有什么相似之处吗？

也许这就是他第二天又来了的原因。他等了大约30分钟，看着Alfred从车道上下来，去送Thompkins医生回诊所之后，才爬上楼梯。Dick在那里和他迎面相遇，但他正在紧急撤退中。从他头顶飞进大厅的那本书给了Tim一些暗示，揭露了为什么他会这样。Dick迷惑地看了他一眼，举起双手说:“我不知道我为什么要来尝试。如果你需要我，我就在训练室。”

Tim 看着他离开，他的脚步因受挫而有些不稳。Tim估计，一小时后Alfred得用真空吸尘器打扫Dick制造的沙堆并且购置一个新沙袋的可能性有64%。Tim小心翼翼地从地毯上拿起那个小小的平装书炮弹，像驱魔人举着十字架一样地把书拿在身前，溜进了房间。Jason正盯着天花板。他气得下巴打颤，脸涨得通红。Tim把书翻过来，看看书名。兰斯顿休斯（Langston Hughes）诗集。

“我在大厅里捡到的。你一定是不小心把它弄丢了。”

Jason带着不由自主地怒意，然后哼了一声放松下来，“是啊，我晨跑的时候它从口袋里掉了出来。”

“想拿回来?”

“不，把它放在架子上就行。反正没法用这些该死的爪子翻动书页。”Jason叹了口气，朝他的手抬抬下巴。

“啊是的、这是糟透了。”

“告诉我。我对这些愚蠢的关注无能为力。不能读书，不能自己吃饭、自己刷牙、不能一个人小便。虽然我的dio没有被剖开，却连给自己来一管也不行。”

Tim红着脸退缩。一只手不自觉地垂下来，因为同情在他的胯部摇摆不定。

“说到这个（dicks）……”Tim意味深长地瞥了一眼大厅，“想谈谈吗?”

“想在这个后恶魔崽子时代的核冬天里分享你对黄金男孩的感受吗？”Jason恶狠狠地说。

“讲得好（Touché）。”

Tim轻轻点头。Jason没有（目前没有）把他扔出去或者用什么东西扔他的脑袋，这很好，但是现在谈话已经到了一个节点了，而他不确定如何继续下去。他只是知道，他不想让昨天成为他了解Jason的最后一次、唯一一次的机会，而不只是他们带着面具时偶尔的带着疼痛的不期而遇。他把头靠在椅背上。

“呃，我可以在你这里躲一会儿吗？”

“躲？”Jason转过他沉重的脑袋。一道浅色的疤痕横过另一道。

“这里差不多是我知道的唯一的Damian不会来的地方了。”

“你的房间怎么了？那孩子不是讨厌你吗？我觉得他应该挺乐意让你一个人呆在里面。”

Tim伸出根手指朝他摇了摇，“你的确会这样想。但如果没有我被他支配统治，他又该怎么证明他在各方面的优越性呢？我发誓他会仅仅为了炫耀他那拿破仑式情结而闯进来。”

“真是个狗屎孩子。我都不知道我是应该鼓励他还是应该揍他了。”

“接受我的提议就好了。” 

Jason笑了。那声音听起来很好，当它没有那么苦涩和破碎。像Bruce一样深沉，但更粗砺一些。Jason打开电视，慢条斯理地按着遥控器上的按钮切换着频道。他礼貌地保持低音量。Tim把昨天在看的杂志从后口袋里抽出来，在几乎静默的环境里舒适地阅读。他读完他之前折角的那篇文章，突然意识到Jason在他的毯子窝里不安地移动，不停地叹息，直到他终于呻吟起来:“天呐，我好无聊。”他把目光转向Tim。

“你在读什么？”

Tim拿起杂志好让Jason看到标题，“一篇关于一些新的光折射聚合物的文章。他们在我在公司做的项目里可能会有一些非常有趣的应用。”

“嗯，这是新材料？和2012年卡尔斯鲁厄（Karlsruhe）研究所的德国团队的成果有什么不同吗？”Jason问道，身体向前倾着，很感兴趣。

Tim的表情迟滞了一下。Dick说过Jason很聪明，而且他潜意识里也知道Bruce选中的人都至少有高于平均水平的智商，但Tim从没想过Jason会是一个 **科学怪人** 。

“呃，新的。是新材料，”他有些打磕，“Ergin和Fischer的设计之所以奏效，是因为这种聚合物是由纳米间隔排布的分子棒组成的，当光线通过中间的缝隙时就会折射。它们完全不同。瑞典的一些物理学家开发出了一种材料，无论光源的强度或方向如何，它都能在表面均匀地重新分配光线。

“所以它实际上不能使物体隐形，它会使物体模糊到人眼无法聚焦于任何细节。我猜他们的工作原理是基于人脑会跳过无法分析的视觉信号？”

“完全正确！”Tim兴奋地叫出来。

他们花了大约一个小时来讨论这种材料的实际运用，然后话题不可避免地转向了它在打击罪犯上的可能用途。他们争论如果它在被制成纤维并编织成柔软的网状结构后，是否还能保持原有的性能，然后Alfred摇响了晚餐铃声。

“30分钟内收拾整齐，然后统统滚下楼来，哈！Alfie还是这样。”Jason微笑着打趣他，看起来有点落寞。

“是啊。”Tim同意。他想象Jason一个人坐在这里，等着Alfred在楼下的餐厅里招待完其他所有人之后上来喂他。然后他想到了那个在大宅子里和Mac女士一起吃饭的小男孩儿，不顾他的父母会为此生气，只因为这要比自己一个人在房间里吃饭好多了。他的父母不做家庭晚餐。他想知道Jason是不是和他一样在刚住进庄园时珍惜着和Bruce、Dick还有Alfred共进晚餐的时光。

“嘿，我之前看见Thompkins医生回去了。她有说什么吗？什么好消息？”

Jason无声地叹气。

“和之前一样。不要心急，不然我会拖缓恢复。做个好孩子、乖乖吃蔬菜。感谢老天我现在能吃正经食物了，可以喝奶昔和汤，可是我想吃汉堡……打个比方而已。她说接下来的十几天里我得吃这些，然后我就能吃垃圾食品了，这算是意外之喜吧。”他轻蔑地看了看他那双蒙着石膏的手，“但我摔倒的时候弄伤了膝盖和脚踝。”

“这得花多长时间?”

Jason抽了下鼻子，“至少十二周我才能再次走路。还有一年的物理治疗才能完全恢复运动能力。”

“该死，糟透了。”

Jason揪了揪毯子的边缘。

“呃，这些医生们，他们又知道什么呢对吧？至少我应该很快就能离开这个房间了。她说她确定我能坐轮椅。”

“你考虑过以后要做什么了吗？”

“你指什么？”Jason皱眉。

“我是说，昨天你说红头罩已经死了。那现在怎么办？”

“这他妈是什么问题？”Jason咆哮着，怒火冲天。Tim又一次震惊于Jason情绪变化之快。他几乎听见一步踏错时自己脚下冰面裂开的声音。

“好吧，如果你不想留在庄园，你总得想办法维持生计吧？”Tim因为Jason的表情而有些支吾，“或者不是？因为作为一个超级成功的犯罪头目你可能有数百万的毒资存在海外账户里，对吗？我问了个愚蠢的问题。”

“实际上,没有。”

“没有?”

“没有。那些东西我一点都没留。至少我自己没有。我不需要，我有——无所谓。我只拿一点我生活和工作必须的。再多的就不该留着。我把它还回去了，给了社区和其他什么的。”

“真的?”

“天啊，你们真的认为我是个混蛋对吧?你们觉得我和Falcone、Ibanescu 还有其他草包一样糟糕!去你的!你试试坐在那里像Bruce一样教训我，我会用便盆，而不是一本书砸穿你的脑袋，现在他妈的滚出去!”

Jason的脸变得狰狞，因愤怒而扭曲。Tim举起手投降，绝望地想重新建立起他们今天达成的休战协议的一小部分。

“嘿,嘿。对不起。我很抱歉!我发誓我不是指那些。我搞砸了一切。该死，信不信由你我其实是想恭维你然后——”

“你刚刚是想恭维我?”Jason的脸色仍然发红，但不再狰狞了。“嗯，你得知道，你在这方面很烂。那算是哪门子恭维?”

Tim挥着手，好像他在试图倒带似的。“我问你对未来有什么计划，是因为你有一些很好的想法。而我负责Wayne企业的研发部门。我不知道你愿不愿意在科学领域工作，但我觉得你在研发方面会很出色。”

Tim有那么一会儿在担心他又把Jason弄坏了，那个男人一动不动地呆了好几秒钟。Tim咬着他的下唇。终于，Jason的眼睛转向一边，打破了让人忧虑不安的魔咒。

“所以,那是像…你想……给我一份工作?”

Tim耸耸肩，“你想怎么做就怎么做。”

“但我没有任何学位或者其他什么。我还没上完十年级呢，你知道的，” Jason抓抓自己后颈。他的头发刚刚长到能形成弯曲的发绺。

“你说的就跟你不是本世代最伟大的黑客的朋友似的。”Tim笑着说。

Jason把头后仰，朝下撇着Tim，“小孩儿，你很好，但你没好到那个程度。”

Tim瞪他一眼：“我指的是Barbara你这个笨蛋，但谢谢你的赞许。造个假学历跟玩儿一样。”

Jason把手从脖子上拿下来，紧紧盯着自己的指甲。

“啊嗯,谢谢。为了给我工作和其他所有。但我不觉得这行得通。我们都坦诚些代替品，只要那位好医生在我的健康报告上打了合格，Bruce立刻就会把我扔进阿卡姆或黑门监狱的。”

Tim坐直身子，挺起胸膛。

“你不会去黑门监狱的。我来对付Bruce。”他信心十足地说。

在之后晚餐的餐桌上很难继续保持这种自信。晚餐即安静又令人紧张。一块通心粉被Tim戳得在盘子里溜来溜去。Bruce询问着Damian他今天在学校怎么样。Tim有些走神，他真的不想再听Damian如何鄙视老师和同学的长篇大论。然后他在Bruce点到他的时候吓了一跳。

“Tim，你今天过得怎么样? Lucius说他对你关于弹性装甲减震问题的解决方案印象深刻，他们打算在下周把它转入原型阶段。接下来有什么新项目吗?”

Tim抬起头直接看向Bruce，“嗯，实际上。瑞典有一组物理学家开发了一种光折射聚合物。我之前和Jason讨论了一下，他认为它可以应用在幽灵和红隼的喷漆上。我觉得这很可行。”

Bruce低下头时，Tim轻轻松了一口气。

“这值得研究。如果你给我协会的联系方式我可以和他们会面然后打声招呼。”

“我认为Jason应该在场。因为这完全是他的主意。”Tim屏住呼吸。

“什——?”面条从Dick张开的嘴里掉了出来。

“也许他甚至可以带领这个项目，这样我就能专注于弹性装甲了。”

Bruce放下叉子，“Tim……”

“除非你是想把他送去黑门监狱。你知道他就是这么想的，他觉得你只是等着他稍好一些然后就摆脱他。”

“Tim，”Bruce把餐巾折叠整齐，放在膝盖上，“你对Jason的情况有兴趣是件好事，但那不是你该去做的事情。”

“什么,你又是谁？他醒了以后你甚至都没去看过他一次！而且实际上那也不是你该做的。Jason是个成年人了而 **我是** 研发部的主管。只要我想雇用他我就可以。”

“原谅我没有觉得因为一次谈话而冲动地任命他为Wayne企业的一项可能价值数百万美元的研究的领头人是个好主意。”

“那就不要让他领导团队。让他加入，他会一直受我的直接监督。”

Bruce声音尖锐，“Jason不好，Tim。他在那会是个累赘。”

“他当然不好！他被困在一个他觉得不被欢迎的地方，受一些他不信任的人的怜悯，而他几年来苦心构筑的一切都被从他手里夺走摧毁了。”

“我们还要谈论Todd吗？”Damian在他的座位上嘲弄着，眼睛闪着暗沉的光。

“是的Chucky*。Bruce，他需要目标。给他一些责任和信心。让他每周和我一起在实验室工作几天，任何他没有在做康复训练的时候，这对他有好处。你不能把他永远关在庄园里。让他在你的监管之下也能离开，否则他只要他有能力了就会逃走的。”

（Chucky：一部儿童剧的大反派，是个可怕的连环杀手，他的灵魂可以从其寄居的人偶身上转移进人类的身体里，主要的附身对象是剧中的一个小男孩。

“Todd想要跑去任何地方都还得等很长时间，Drake。” Damian低声说。

“我对天发誓，Damian，我会把你卖给Doll Maker。”Tim隔着桌子嘶嘶地威胁。

Bruce打断他们。他的手指对成塔状，决然地盯着盘子，说:“Tim，我很感激你的热心和想要帮忙的愿望，但我觉得情况要更复杂一些。Jason非常的不安。他需要的不仅仅是一份工作，他还需要一名治疗师。他需要心理咨询。” 

“他需要的是你！好的，是，心理咨询可能也是个好主意，但是Bruce，你也得和他谈谈。你知道他昨天告诉我什么吗?没有人， **没有人** 问过他死亡是什么样的。我是说，他死而复生——这是很大的事，你们谁也没问过他?”Tim已经从座位上半站起来，他指责的对象也包括Dick。

“够了Tim。”Bruce命令道。在餐桌上听见蝙蝠侠的声音让Tim惊得坐回到椅子上。

“这不是合适的晚餐谈话。”

“你知道吗，我已经完全不饿了。”Tim冷笑着离座，“我想建议在夜巡时继续这场讨论但是那似乎也不合适。也许我可以先记下这事，然后明天如果你的时间安排允许的话，我们可以在办公室谈。只要不在11:45，那会儿我要吃午餐的。”

他从桌上收起自己的盘子，是他看错了还是Alfred的确在他阔步走进厨房时投来一丝骄傲的目光？

根据执勤表，他今晚应该和Bruce一起巡逻。但发现是夜翼在蝙蝠洞里等他的时候，他真的不觉得惊讶。

“嘿,鸟宝宝。”

他不惊讶。只是失望。这让他很生气，因为这是他几个月来一直想要的:和Dick独处一段时间，没有小巨怪尾随纠缠。他终于如愿却没法开心，因为Bruce是个混蛋。

“嗨大鸟。”Tim努力露出个笑容。

在Dick领着他从象限8巡视到哥谭的南部和西部的路上，他们都没怎么说话。到目前为止，蝙蝠侠已经能够控制住北部和东部红头罩的帝国的崩溃。这对他们来说是一个安静的夜晚，他们在这座城市较为富庶安全地区。现在仍然太冷，不值得大多数低级的罪犯在外面徘徊。人行道上的积雪堆得很高，到了灯柱一半的地方，扫雪机把雪从机动道上推了过去。大多数时候，他们在没有目标的情况下就在屋顶上玩、晃荡。Dick偶尔会发出怪声，好像不在乎他多大了，Tim忍不住笑。这很好，像以前一样。

他们停下来在一座Wayne集团建筑的屋顶上休息。不是那座摩天大楼，只是现存的旧办公楼之一。Tim把下巴搁在膝盖上，欣赏风景。他可以通过制服里的衬层感受到屋顶的凉意，他并不在意，因为Tim现在能真正看见星星。天空很晴朗，只有大风过后哥谭才会有晴朗的天空。Dick滑到他旁边，把脚悬在屋顶的边缘上。

“我们应该用保温瓶带些热巧克力来的。”

Tim“嗯……”地惋惜着同意。

“所以你和Jason一起待了一个下午。听起来你们俩似乎聊了很多。”

Tim心里有什么东西枯萎了。这就是Dick和他一起夜巡的原因。

“对。我们谈了。”Tim平静地回答。

Dick深吸了口气：“你们聊了什么？”

Tim双手握成了拳。

“就像我在晚饭时说的，我们谈论了一些我想在任务中运用的新技术。”

“你们——你们还说了别的什么吗？”

“你想问什么，Dick？”Tim冷冷地问。

“我觉得你可能会知道他为什么生我的气。”

“实际上我们根本没有说起你。”

“哦，好吧，” Dick用他的脚后跟在混凝土上踢了一下，发出低沉的砰声。

“他有告诉你死亡是什么样子吗?” Dick犹豫着再次尝试。

“是的，”Tim苦笑着说，“但如果你想知道，你得亲自去问他。这不是我能分享的，我不想辜负他的信任。”

Tim站起来，Dick跟上他。

“但是你是怎么争取到他的信任的?我不明白。对，我应该在他还是罗宾的时候多陪陪他的，但那时他仍然很尊敬我。而现在他甚至不和我说话，但他对你这样坦诚?他讨厌你!他曾经想杀你!”

Dick沮丧地把头发往后拢。Tim往后退了一步。他的心正在他的胸腔里做些滑稽的事情， **痛苦的** 事情。他又退了一步。这个举动引起了Dick的注意，他看向Tim，看上去吓坏了。

“不是这样的，小红。”

Tim继续后退着。他不能让Dick靠近，不想让他看见自己在发抖。

“小红，我很抱歉。你知道我不是听上去的那个意思。”

“我不知道翅膀。我觉得你实际上就是这个意思。毕竟，谁能在有你、曾经的奇迹男孩在的时候更喜欢我呢?你更喜欢那个地狱来的怪物而不是我，我想我可能真的这么悲惨吧。你知道，我以为你今晚想和我一起巡逻是因为我之前去了旧金山，而我们很久都没有机会一起出去。我以为你是想念我，想要追上我，或者想确保我在和Bruce吃饭后没事。但不是这样。你只是想知道为什么Jason生你的气。我不知道，他不会告诉我的。但如果让我去猜的话，可能是因为你有时候真的很自负。”

Tim **从来没有** 提前终止过夜巡。而在Dick终于从震惊中恢复过来开始追他之前，他已经在两座屋顶之外了。Dick喊着：“小红！等等！”他已经超出了安全速度，盲目地朝覆盖着冰雪的突出物射出钩爪，但他拒绝给Dick任何追上他的机会。不到一个小时他就回到庄园了，脸被冷风冻得通红。Tim脑子里的Alfred说他应该去睡觉。他明天早上还有个会，如果他不想到处乱跑，阻止抢劫和毒品交易，他就应该利用这段时间来补充睡眠。然而一股狂暴的能量他的体内燃烧，和他遇到一个新的、他必须紧紧抓住的案件线索时会出现的那种力量一样。Tim跪在自己的衣橱前，在地板上成堆的杂物中翻找，直到他找到一个旧背包。背包里仍然塞满了他高中课业最后一天用的书。他拉开拉连，胡乱地摸索着，直到他的手碰到了他用来做作业的旧平板电脑的塑料外壳。Tim收紧手指，给它连上插座，在发现这东西仍能运作的时候胜利地握拳。他把晚上所有剩下的时间都用来擦拭它、下载他能想到的所有经典小说、诗歌选集和科学杂志。在下载《远大前程》的时候，有人试探性地敲他的门，但他没有理会。 **专注于任务，Tim。** 让自己的大脑和双手忙于工作，总比让自己的胸腔被各种恶心的情绪活蹦乱跳地填满要好得多。

早上5点半他的闹钟响起了，他的颈部肌肉有些抽筋，桌子上还有一滩口水。Tim安静地为工作做准备。洗澡，穿衣，从他昨晚没躺过的床上翻出他的公文包。在他把自己泡在一壶咖啡里之前，他只需要再做一件事。Tim拿起电脑，悄悄溜过大厅。他慢慢地转动门把手，让门闩安静地缩回。Tim潜入的时候Jason面容平静。Tim在黑暗中几乎看不清他的五官。看着Jason那张一向表情丰富的脸上如此空白、平和是件挺奇怪的事情。一部分的他认为Jason甚至在睡觉时也应该表情生动。就像是读了他的心似的，Jason的眉毛稍稍皱了一下，眉心出现了一道皱纹，他的下唇动了动，变成了一个明显的撅嘴。 Tim用一只手盖上嘴捂住他的大笑。他轻轻地把平板电脑放在床头桌上触手可及的地方。


	2. 实际上是chapter9

一周慢慢过去。Tim尽可能在Wayne工业消磨时间。他致力于为Lucius制作弹性装甲原型。当其他技术人员都离开工作台、开始收拾东西准备回家的时侯，Tim却在害怕下午5点的到来。周二晚上，他在办公室里吃着一份泰式炒河粉，在小床上过了一夜，他打算周三也这样做。但在那天下午4:45，他的秘书打电话给他，说他的司机来接他去参加一场晚宴。Tim怀疑地走下电梯。他的日程表上并没有安排什么晚宴。接着他看到Alfred挑着眉在路边等他，Tim羞愧地低下头。

“我知道Alfred。我简直和Bruce一样坏。对不起，我再也不这样了。”

他不会这样了——尽管这很吸引人，因为他在工作时就不用操心该怎么避开Dick，也不用反过来担心Bruce一直躲着他。无论晚上他的搭档是谁，夜巡都不自在到难以忍受。他选择晚上加班是完全值得的。Jason从来没有为那台平板电脑说过感谢的话，但是Tim觉得对方给出的愿意与他共处的时间就足够了。他们俩说的话比Tim和其他蝙蝠们说得还少。Jason阅读、用食指翻过电子书的页面，而Tim在旁边绘制数表。与庄园其他地方弥漫着的沉默的紧张气氛相比，这种安静要远远更好、更合他心意。但当收到Stephanie给他发的邀他一起喝咖啡的短信时，Tim仍然为有了一个与人真正对话的机会而雀跃。周六早上Thompkins医生来检查，在家里其他人都在忙着的时候，他从厨房后门偷偷溜了出去。

Stephanie正在她最喜欢的咖啡店，哥谭现磨咖啡(Gotham Grind)外一张铁艺桌边等着他。晴朗的太阳是靠不住的，外面还是冷得要命。Tim并不介意，咖啡馆的其他顾客选择留在里面，这多少给了他们些隐私。冷冽的空气也让Stephanie的脸颊带上漂亮的红晕。她越过她的不知加了什么奇怪搭配的大杯摩卡看着Tim。

“那么，有名又富裕的生活怎么样？”

Tim慢慢地品一口他的纯黑焦炒，喝掉了半杯的量。

“应该挺不错哈？”

“是啊挺好。”

“这是不是说你很快就要回旧金山（Frisco）了？” 

Tim发出一个不赞同的鼻音：“别这样叫它。”

“什么？旧金山（Frisco）？”

“只有游客才这么叫。” 

“好吧，你了解可怜的我，没什么文化，对你们那些时髦的大城市用语也不在行。”她冲他吐吐舌头。“但说真的，一般来说你这会儿都该走了。”

“想摆脱我?”

“呸!是我没那么多精力能和一群蝙蝠分享。”

Tim被逗笑了，然后又正经地说:“嗯，实际上我正在Wayne做一个项目。我本来打算待到原型完成后就返回旧金山。开始时我推测如果一切顺利的话到一月底就可以了。但后来出了Jason的事，于是一切都后延。见鬼，这周是我回来后第一次去实验室。所以谁知道呢?我可能得一直待到三月。”

Stephanie的表情明亮起来，“直到三月?太好了!以前你总是在年底之前*就又走掉了。我不敢相信我能有整整两个月的时间和难以捉摸的Timothy Drake-Wayne待在一起。我们必须有一个恐怖片马拉松之夜。”

（before the ball drops：在球落下之前。每年新年夜，美国纽约时代广场都会有庆祝活动，其中最重要的就是会有一只巨大的球（国内媒体叫这个东西水晶球，是用led灯、雕花透明材料等等制作的，外形非常光彩夺目，每年的设计都不一样）从高处落下，象征新一年的到来。

Tim看她这么兴高采烈，也不禁笑了。

“绝对的。吸血鬼，外星人，撒旦教，随你想看什么。我甚至会付披萨的钱。”

“真是个不错的生意人，Drake先生，” Stephanie伸出手，Tim握住摇了摇，成交。两个人都笑了。Tim拉着她。

“谢谢你打电话给我, Steph。这很好，在夜晚活动之外的时候坐下来聊聊天。我真遗憾我以前没有经常这么做。”

他放开她的手。

“没事的 Tim。发生了这样的事情之后肯定很难再回到这里。”

Tim呻吟着，头往前栽了一下，“只是Dick和Damian……我和Dick有些矛盾，而现在一切不知怎么变得更加尴尬而且……”

“要是你不想的话我们现在就不用讨论这个问题。我们今天是出来开心的。黑化bendy*，又黑暗又帅气。快说说!那位英俊的高个子不死族怎么样了？” Stephanie眉飞色舞。

（bendy：班迪。高人气惊悚悬疑游戏【班迪与墨水机器】中的角色，在剧情中有复生经历，人物画风和古早的米老鼠有点像。

“什么?”Tim大笑，他肩膀都在颤，“他去钟塔那边的时候，你就是这么当着他的面叫他吗？啊，我觉得他过的还不错?不算太好，但他还没试图杀掉我们中的任何一个，所以这应该是我们能期望的最好结果。”

“嗯，这对他来说真是很有礼貌了。Barbara说你大概是他唯一能容忍的人。”

Tim的眉毛翘了起来：“哦?她从哪听说的?”

Stephanie耸耸肩，拿起杯子啜了一口。Tim等着她详细解释，但她只是擦了擦嘴唇上的奶沫胡子。

“我猜猜。他现在肯定不太喜欢和Dick或者 Bruce待在一起。我觉得他不会喜欢他们把他看成脆弱的人。老实说，我觉得他只是因为无聊才容忍我。”

“嗯哼~所有你们都聊些什么?足球、女孩的胸丨部和机车?”

Tim翻个白眼。

“噢拜托Tim!那家伙一度想杀了你，现在却当你是知心密友?女孩子根本不可能不好奇。”

“我们不是知心密友!我们甚至都不怎么说话。多数时候都是我工作他读书。有时我们讨论我在研究的东西。就是这样。”

Stephanie皱皱鼻子，“你们谈工作?而且甚至不是那种‘有趣的课外特殊工作’?天呐,Tim。你太没用了。如果有一天他又死了，那可能是你的错，是你让他无聊死了。那不会太快了吗?”

“嘿!我的工作并不无聊!由碳三编织、内含液体层，可以吸收和重新分配高达85%的冲击力的防弹衣，根本超级酷!”

“你真是个书呆子。”

“对你来说的确是超级书呆，”Tim嗤了一声，“而且，如果没有我这个书呆子，你永远都没法通过化学考试。”

“我向你的书呆气质致歉。”Stephanie把手放在心口，煞有介事地说。然后捶了他的肩膀。不轻。Stephanie的拳头从来不轻，即使在玩闹的时候。”

“说到化学……”

“是的？”

“如果你打算在这呆上一段时间，我这学期要上有机化学课。教授已经把教学大纲和阅读清单发下来了。大部分我都能从大学图书馆借到，但是我一点都读不懂!你哪天晚上能过来帮我一把吗?”

“是的当然。你什么时候合适?我星期二不用巡逻。”

“啊——那个时间我不行。”

“星期二你没空?我以为你只负责星期一、三和星期六?”

“不是所有的星期二!就这一个。我那天和人有约了。”

“有约?和某个星期二有空的人?”

“是的嗯，那时候他也不用巡逻（off patrol）。”

“你确定你想说的不是假释（patrol）吗?我可是见过你的一些前任。”Tim开玩笑说。

“哦闭嘴。”

“所以你的意思是你要和团体里的某个人约会?”

他在说‘团体’时做了个引号手势，因为他知道这会惹恼她。

“也不是啦。”

“等等。你说巡逻，你指的是我们的那种巡逻，对吧?”

Stephanie看着他，脸上一片空白。

“哦,不。不不不。是那个警察对吗?那天晚上的那个。”

Stephanie又喝了一口那咖啡味的糖渣。

“真的？Steph？”

“他的名字是Jeremy。他很可爱，而且他最喜欢的餐厅是华夫屋。此外，你也知道我无法抗拒穿制服的人。”

“Steph!”

“怎么了?你是嫉妒还是什么?”

“当然不是!我只是为他难过。你会活吃了那个可怜人。”

Stephanie的笑容扩大到惊人，“我想他不会抱怨的。而且他会是个甜心。再说了,蝙蝠侠有Gordon。也许蝙蝠女孩也该有一个。”

“你已经有一个Gordon了!她的名字叫Barbara!她可以通行于任何国家专员所知道的一切，所以你基本上以一个人的价格得到两个。你不能这样囤积Gordon家的人!”

Stephanie张开嘴想要反击，而与此同时他的电话铃声响起、打断了对话。

“嘿等等。抱歉，是大宅打来的。”

只有一个人会用大宅的座机，那就是Alfred。其他人有自己的手机。

“喂？”

不是Alfred。

“Drake。我命令你立刻回庄园来！”

“发生了什么?你们都还好吗?” Tim的声音很尖锐，一想起上次Damian主动联系他时的情况，他就立刻紧张起来。

“你最近为可怜的公司挑中的那个正发火呢。我能听到他在图书室里喊着脏话。”

“Damian,” Tim几乎以头抢桌，“这为什么会是我的问题？”

“因为你似乎是他唯一能文明对话的人，你显然是在事态失控之前来对付他的最佳选择。”

“他有伤害自己或他人的风险吗?”

“嘁。你误解我的意思了。Todd打断了我的冥想。如果你不回来让他闭嘴，我将被迫采取极端手段，替你做这件事。你还有25分钟。”

Tim看着他的手机冷笑，把它塞回了口袋。

“怎么回事?” Stephanie在杯子边缘的后面问。

“Damian他、要命。我不知道。他说Jason在飙脏话。应该没事可是……”

Stephanie向他挥挥手:“没关系。去做你该做的。”

“天，他们就不能该死的安分一天。”Tim翻个白眼，“很高兴见到你，Steph。祝你约会好运，待会儿打给我，我们再说晚上学习的事。”

Tim的脚步激起路上的灰土。25分钟。Alfred需要二十分钟才能到这里来接到他，还不算回程。公交车则因为中途停靠而要花更长时间。而且离庄园最近的车站步行用时10分钟。他考虑着他应该以何种程度的认真去对待Damian的最后通牒的时限。他慢悠悠地回去才是那个小鼻涕虫应得的对待。但他不确定Jason是否应该为这个想法而遭受折磨。Tim叫了辆优步*。五分钟后，一个男人开着一辆斯巴鲁傲虎（Subaru Outback）出现在街角。虽然在下午五点的昏暗光线和一顶棒球帽下很难分辨，但司机看上去快有三十岁了，他介绍了自己叫Will。他在Tim说目的地的时候稍稍振奋了些，但为了Tim的体验，他并没有试图搭话。Tim给了他五星评价。

（Uber：优步。一家初创公司，该公司开发了一款应用程序，将乘客和豪华车司机连接起来，提供租用服务。 

他跑上前门的台阶，门一开他就能听到正在进行的骚动。Bruce低沉地说了什么听不太清的话，而Jason提高嗓门，楼下清晰地回荡着他的声音。

“你不能把我关在这儿!”

他两步并作一步，停在门口，这样他可以躲在走廊的墙后偷听。

“Jason，你还没有恢复到能照顾自己。”

“没有你我这些年一直把自己照料得很好。另外，好医生给了我许可。我要走了。”

“Thompkins医生是允许你使用轮椅，这很难说是健康的明确标准，而且还有其他问题需要考虑。”

“其他问题?考虑怎么扩大它们吗？”

“你的精神状态就是其中之一。你受到了严重的创伤——”

Bruce被一阵刺耳的笑声打断了。

“你说被钉死在十字架上是一种 **创伤**?我还以为你是在指对你的改革运动的 **又一次** 附带伤害呢。面对现实吧Bruce。少说废话。你以前可从来没关心过我那‘脆弱的’精神状态，或者其他任何人的。所以我们来听听到底是关于什么。”

Tim慢慢蹭近了些。他能透过那扇微开着的门看到Jason。他坐在轮椅上向前倾着身子，不知怎么地从较低的位置居高临下般看着站在他身边的两人。Bruce背对着Tim，所以他看不清这位大家长的表情，但Dick显然很不舒服。当年长的那位没有立即回应时，他的目光一直在向Bruce闪烁。Tim浅吸了一口气。

“Jason，我一直都关心你的状况。”

Jason嗤之以鼻，但Bruce没听见似的继续：“但你说得对。这不是唯一的问题。”

“Bruce。”Dick轻声说，这是个警告。Bruce同样无视了他。

“我们还没完全明白你复活的情形。在我们进一步了解你的情况之前，你留在庄园里是最明智的。”

Jason像挨了一巴掌似的往后缩。Tim因同情而抽动了一下。

“我的情况?类似于我该死的是不健康了、得了什么病?你认为我出了某种毛病，因为我没有一直死着？”

Bruce看着Jason：“你在误解我。”

“Jason，你知道他不是那个意思。”Dick恳求着。

“我知道吗？” Jason愤怒地回应。

“我只是想做些测试，让Zatanna和Jason Blood*过来。他们也许能让我们对你身上发生的事情有一些了解。”Bruce泰然自若。

（Jason Blood：当今DC世界神秘学和魔鬼学方面的世界领先专家。公元6世纪时巫师梅林将恶魔艾特里根与他的灵魂联系到了一起，此后他就一直活着。

“不。该死的不，去你的。我他妈不是你的小白鼠。我也不是需要你解决的案子。我该死的只想离开这儿一个人呆着!为什么你们就不能让我离开?”

Dick走到他和Bruce中间，不带威胁地举起双手：“好了，我们都在争取。大家都喘口气冷静一下。我们是一家人，应该相互帮助，解决——”

Jason转向他，咆哮着：“看在老天的份上闭嘴吧Dick！你他妈的就是个伪君子，总有这么多动人的、多愁善感的、关于家庭团聚的屁话。”

“什么？”Dick抽了口气，明显被这句指控砸蒙了。

“Bruce是个混蛋可他至少没有假装自己不是。你以为装出一幅笑脸，就真的能掩饰住你那些感情方面的，发育不良又可悲可鄙的东西吗？”

Bruce对这侮辱没有反应，但Dick全身都畏缩了一下。Tim没错过Dick的反应透露的东西，与平时那个毫不犹豫地遵守规则和命令的人相比，他现在是被激怒了。

“那不是真的！”

“认真的？看来你不止是欺骗他们，”Jason朝着门的方向一指，Tim知道他已经看见自己躲在门廊后面了，“你还在骗你自己。”

Dick瞪着Jason，张着嘴但什么话也说不出来。Jason身体前倾，两肩紧绷成具有攻击性的线条。箭已离弦，除了见血没有别的办法能阻止了。

“你真是蠢得可悲。请继续说你有多想念我吧。继续说失去自己的弟弟这件事是怎样把你撕碎般的痛苦。弟弟? Dick，我小的时候你几乎从来不在!甚至当你在的时候，你有一半的时间都在和Bruce打架，而其他时间都在拼命无视我。你表现得好像我是唯一一个为自己被取代而生气的人?我实在是好奇那一段你以为我们有过的怀旧的过去。还有那些我们实际上根本没有一起度过的愉快时光。”

Tim克制着自己的表情，不让自己的惊讶显露出来。Jason现在吐出的不是Dick向他描绘的他们之间的关系。在那些安静的时刻，当Tim问起他之前的那位罗宾时，Dick的脸会变得悲伤，他会叹息着说:“我真希望能多花些时间和他在一起。我那时经常和泰坦们出去，实在错过了很多。”Tim当时仅仅认为，这是人们在想起所爱的人的死亡时会出现的那种共有的情感。但听了Jason的说法，Tim觉得他们之间的摩擦和对抗比Dick表现出来的要多。

Dick脸色苍白，他声音嘶哑:“我知道我在你的事上搞砸了，Jason。这就是为什么我在那之后试着变得更好。做一个更好的兄弟。”

Jason大笑不止。

“要命,真的?这就是你发现我回来的时候，马上赶来向你奇迹般复活了的弟弟赔罪的原因?有趣。我可不记得你去找过我。或者你真的去了?也许是我刚巧出门买烟才没见着你。”

Dick听着他的口气，脸色变得冷硬。

“在你对Tim做了那样的事之后，我该怎么才能表现得好像你的一切都被原谅了似的?”

“哦是啊，在 **我** 对代替品所做的事之后，”Jason把头转向Tim，使所有人都注意到了这个偷听者。Tim咬着嘴唇，走进房间。现在躲藏已经没有意义了。Jason耸了耸肩:“对不起，Timmers。为了整件试图杀了你的事情。我当时脑子出了些毛病。”Jay的手指在他太阳穴附近的空气里绕了几个圈。“没有针对个人的成分。”他补充道。这是Tim听过的最没有悔意的道歉了，但他发现自己完全没有生气地点了点头。Jason咧嘴一笑，又转向他的目标。

“但是没错，我们来谈谈小Timmy吧。当你说你想在我的事之后做一个更好的大哥时，你是指这个吗?带他出去吃冰淇淋，在公园里散步还有其他热闹事情。 事先给他足够多的拥抱和亲吻 ，这样他就不会介意你把他扔下车、把他的徽章撕下来? 是这个吗? 你只是在他们还能穿上罗宾制服的时候做个好哥哥，而一旦他们长大了、不再穿这身行头了……因为我作为一个客观的第三方不得不说，你俩之间似乎并没有失去多少爱啊。”

Dick痛苦地看向Tim。他的嘴唇低垂，无声地恳求Tim介入、告诉Jason他错了。但Tim没有。他不能。Dick的决定比Jason的殴打更伤人。在许多方面，原谅Jason都比原谅Dick要容易。Jason伤害了他是因为 **他** 愤怒而饱受伤害。而Dick是为了什么那样伤害他的？他漫不经心地夺走了Tim生命中最重要的部分——他的身份，就为了赢得一个被宠坏的孩子的喜爱。

“连我都注意到红罗宾只在假期才回来哥谭。如果不是为了Alfred，他永远不会离开旧金山。注意了！这不是因为他不能忍受离开他那些超级棒的朋友，Dick;是因为他不能忍受看着你总是和那个恶魔崽子手拉着手到处跑。而更糟糕的是，你 **任由** 他远离你，因为你清楚自己做了什么，每次看到他都会让你感到内疚。”

“Tim，”Dick低声叫他。

Tim抱着手臂看着地板。

“你只会在人们让你对自己感觉良好的时候把别人留在身边。”

“不是这样的。”

Dick现在在哭，大颗的泪珠从他的没有面具遮挡的脸上滚落下来。Tim看着Bruce，想知道为什么他还没有阻止这些、没有打断Jason的话。尽管从Jason眼中的火焰来判断，Bruce必须物理意义上地把他拖走才能阻止他。

“对Barbara这么说，你这个混蛋。”

就是这个，丧钟敲响了。Tim不确定Dick在Jason第二次死亡时是不是有他此刻这样看起来全然崩溃。

“哦，boo-hoo*，你们分手了。超级大怪事。之前她找到了我，你知道吗?我到现在也不知道她是怎么查出我是谁的。但她就是做到了，还一直对我大喊大叫，直到我跑到钟塔那去见她。你又知道什么Dick？在过去的一年里，你去看了她四次，我拜访她的次数比你多得多。出于某种凄凉的理由，她没有对你提出不满。你配不上她。你配不上我们中的任何一个。也许除了那边那个混蛋。”Jason对着Bruce嗤了一声。

（boo-hoo：假哭的声音，意义类似嘤嘤嘤？

Bruce的嘴角动了一下，Jason抬起一只和解的手。

“我说完了，我保证。”他喘着气，靠回到轮椅背上。那恶毒的独白耗尽了他的精力。“我现在要走了，如果你们这些混蛋中的任何一个想阻止我，我就把这轮子碾到他脚上，把那些该死的趾头都弄断。”

他紧紧握住轮子的边缘到指关节泛白，然后用力推。轮椅吱吱地向前挪了几寸。他手上的石膏壳已经换成了较轻的材料，但他仍然不具备此刻所需的力量。

“哦,该死的!”他喊，又试了一次，手臂颤抖。他看向Tim，“代替品，你带我离开这里，我欠你一个人情，任你要求。机械配件，信息情报，或者如果你想把那张你紧身牛仔裤后口袋里那张v卡*用掉，我可以给你介绍个干净又可爱的对象。任何你想要的。”

（V-card：电子名片。）

“任何我想要的?”

“正是我所说的。”

Tim想了想，“好吧，成交。”

Tim并不是百分之百确定他为什么这么做，除了他可能是对Jason的看穿人们和他们的行为、并且如此精准地在最痛的地方下刀的能力印象深刻。都不到十分钟，他就把夜翼变成了哭哭啼啼的一团糟，只用了几个疼痛的事实。Tim向前走了几步，握住轮椅后面的把手。

“Tim，”Bruce低沉的声音响起，“我知道你认为自己在做正确的事，但请考虑后果。我不能支持这个。如果你现在离开，我不得不假设，我不能指望你成为这个团队的一员。”

Tim的下颌收紧。

“我告诉过你会发生这种事的。”Tim轻声说，推着Jason走向门廊下的电梯。Tim并不担心在他们走之前没有打包任何行李，他所有的工作都有云端存档，也可以从他的一个安全屋拿到衣服。Jason从一开始就什么都没带，除了那块平板电脑，Tim注意到它就被收在他的肘部下面。当他们到达车库——普通身份用的那个——他们面临了一个Tim没有考虑到的难题，他应该在之前的归程惨败之后就考虑到的。除了Alfred的那辆林肯城市，没有一辆车对残疾人友好。Stephanie的观点可能是对的，他们收集的汽车有点奇怪可笑。于是这一天Tim第二次叫了优步。

“哦真快。幸好我没走多远。”Will拖长调子，带着微笑从车窗里探出头来。他看到Jason的时候显得有点犹豫。Tim皱眉，试图在司机再次说话时解读他的反应。

“我呃、我没有轮椅升降机之类的东西。”

“哦,没关系。不过轮椅可以放在后面，对吧?

“当然，没问题。”Will回答道，打开后车厢。

Tim看着Jason,“好吧。我们该怎么做?你觉得你能在我把你扶起来之后，站在你的那条好腿上足够长的时间，让自己坐进去吗?”

Jason低头看着他身上的伤处。

“我觉得能行，可以。”

Tim弯下腰，把胳膊穿过Jason的腋下。Will探头探脑地看向汽车后部。

“需要帮忙吗?”他犹豫地说，好像这是世上他最不情愿的事情。

“不用了，谢谢。我能处理。我比看上去强壮。”Tim微愠着气喘。

“来吧，展现自己的力量Timmers。”Jason窃笑。然后当Tim把他搂起来时，随着他的胸腔的伸展，他的窃笑声变成一声痛呼。那条本应该支撑他身体的腿崩溃式地弯曲。他们几乎要在地上倒成一堆，但Will突然让车前冲，成功在最小的伤害和移动下，让他们两人中的Jason摔进后座。Tim在伸手保持平衡时不小心抓到了他的屁股。它在经过两周的卧床之后依然出奇的结实。他们稳住以后Jason的那条倒霉腿支在一边，而Tim喘着粗气。

“你知道，这正是Bruce说的你还不能照顾好自己的意思。”他不由得咬牙。

“是吗?”Jason喘着气，小心地用手捂着肋骨，“那你他妈的为什么要帮我出来，代替品?”

“我是为了你说的那个人情。实际上，我现在就想好要求了。” Tim在给他扣安全带时对着他的肩头不爽地说。

“现在就想好了？你确定你不再花点时间好好考虑考虑吗？记得那是可以要求任何事的，而我从来都言出必行。”

“我确定。”

“好吧，说来听听。”

“我的名字是Tim。不是Timmy或者Timbo或者Timmers。是Tim。如果你再叫我替代品，我会考虑违约，马上把你扔回到Bruce家的门阶上。听懂我说的了?”

当Tim看见Jason睁圆了眼睛，从后视镜里看着他时，一阵满足感顺着他的脊梁骨下滑。

“呃、当然。可以……Tim。”

Tim靠着座位，笑得一脸得意。

Will清了清嗓子，“那么……伙计们。我们要去哪里?”

Jason拒绝提供地址，坚持要一步一步地给他们指路，即使Tim试图向他解释优步不是这样工作的。Jason为自己辩护说，他不希望自己的地址永远挂在网上的出租车服务记录中，Tim也为他 **朋友** 似乎是个不合理的偏执狂而向Will道歉。Will耸耸肩，在Tim承诺用现金补偿他带来的麻烦时表示并不介意。当他们开进一个废弃仓库的空停车场时，这位司机看起来对自己的决定有点不确定了。Tim并不怪他。这地方看起来像是一个完美的电视犯罪系列节目谋杀桥段的背景。但他在帮助Jason回到了轮椅上的时候什么也没说，为此Tim再次感谢了他。Jason脸色苍白。当他在运动裤口袋里找止痛药时，Tim看向他们的新司机。

“嘿，我很抱歉，但你介意在这儿多呆一会儿吗?就5分钟左右。我感觉我们不会在这里待得太久。”

Will点点头，掏出一包香烟。Jason吞下两粒药片，贪婪地盯着他。

“嗨兄弟，我可以借——”

他刚要问，但Tim已经把他推过柏油路面，向建筑走去。

“煞风景。”他在解除安全系统时喘着气咕哝。Tim砰的一声把门推开，一下子僵住了。

“这是什么玩笑吗?”

“不?”

Tim怒视着这片贫瘠的地方:“Jay，你需要一个地方让自己恢复。一个医疗箱和一张简易床并不是合适的地方。该死的，这里连安全屋都算不上!”

“我需要的东西这儿都有。”Jason示意着一块放在小冰箱旁边的卡片桌上的电热炉说。

“那这里有淋浴吗?”

“左边有个浴室。但我想我只能用水槽清洗自己。反正我也不能把石膏弄湿。”

“不。”Tim坚决地说。

“不什么?你什么意思?”

“我说不。我不会让你留在这里的。现在告诉我你实际上住在哪里?求你告诉我你有真正的住处，或者至少有一个比这里好些的地方。”

“是的，我是有个 **真正的** 家。我不喜欢你讽刺我住在一个鬼地方， **Tim** 。但我绝对不会告诉你我住在哪里。他妈的不可能。那儿是蝙蝠禁入的!”

Tim低头看着Jason，“你真的觉得我会把你的住处告诉Bruce?”

“不，但也许只要Dick开始说那些滴血的心中废话，再加上他的小狗眼，你就会告诉他了。”

“你不必为此担心，”Tim冷冷地说。

“哼，我还以为你们俩之间有点缺乏温情呢。”

“我们吵了一架。但那不重要。”

“当然。但我坚持我的观点。即使你不告诉他们，你也知道Bruce一定用追踪器什么的把它挖出来的。”

他们和解了。Jason仍然没有告诉Tim他家的地址，但在他们用Tim的小刀从Jason的轮椅上抠出了五个不同的跟踪器后，Tim说了一番令人信服的话，让Jason不情愿地同意呆在Tim的公寓。Tim：“我在纽约有一间带客房的公寓,有私人浴室、有钱也买不到的最好的整套光缆和已经装配好的所有游戏系统。”

Will在看见他们走回来时把烟蒂扔到地上，用鞋跟碾熄。他还在棒球帽下面强行塞了一副太阳镜在鼻梁上。在冬天短暂的白昼里，太阳已经开始落山了。

“下一站去哪儿啊男孩儿们？”

“你愿意去纽约吗？”

Will吹个口哨：“只要你付钱，当然愿意。我今晚本来也没有什么计划，有何不可呢？”

一个半小时后，他们在Lex大楼下的车场停了下来。Will玩笑着把他的电话号写在在一张旧的加气票上给了Tim，字写得出奇的漂亮。以防万一。这个时候，他们已经把Jason弄成了一种艺术形式。一天的疲惫开始显现出来，他有些发抖，又倒出一颗药片。当电梯门在他们身后合上时，颤抖变得剧烈。Tim能听到Jason挣扎着深呼吸，然后意识到他不仅在发抖，还在流汗。Tim环视着现代风格的金属墙面，吞咽了一下。不难看出Jason是被什么吓到了。他鼓起勇气按上Jason的肩膀，揉压那里转筋的肌肉。当门打开时，他手下的身体长出了一口气。

“好了,我们快到了。就在右边这里。”他扭转钥匙，演出级别地探着腰才推开了门。

他没料到Jason看了一眼就想走，“去他的。算了吧、我放弃。”

“什么?怎么了?”

Jason朝着里面比了一下。

“你刚刚在对所有东西比划。”

“嗯、你有些说到点儿上了Tim。这不是一个成年人的房子。”

“嘿，没那么糟。”

“除非你这是大学宿舍装修风格。你几乎和Dick一样糟糕。”

“唔哦，这冒犯到我了。”

“Tim你知道这里有多少空咖啡杯吗？因为我在我现在的位置就至少能数出七个。而且那是什么?”

Jason用力地指向墙壁，那上面布满了纵横交错的线和层层叠叠的新闻剪报。

“那是我的案件墙。”

“Tim，那让这儿看起来像是一个连环杀手的住处。”

Jason转着轮椅进到公寓，“他妈的什么?你卧室里那是个白板吗?

“有时我睡觉的时候会有突破!它在那里我就可以在再次睡着前把它写下来。免得我忘了。”Tim为自己争辩。

“你到底是不是在那张床上睡觉?如果是的话我真想知道你是怎么做到的。你是不是直接筑了个巢在、这什么——在费用报表和嫌疑人资料上?”

Jason顺着门廊往厨房去了，而Tim有些被Jason愤怒的表情冒犯到。现在是他的家被人贬进地板里，而不是反过来。

“好吧是有点乱。我很抱歉。如果你给我几个小时……”

Jason只是无视了他，从他身边进了厨房。

“不要打开!”当Jason的手伸向冰箱门时，Tim绝望地喊出声。听到Jason厌恶的声音，Tim闭上眼睛，羞愧地咽了口唾沫。

“这是什么?”

“食物?”

“这不是食物Tim!自热包、红牛和高蛋白奶昔不是食物。你怎么活到现在的?”

“Alfred会让我打包剩菜回家。而且我点了很多外卖。”

Jason用手捂着眼睛，“去他的。我不会待在这里。在这地方让我长动脉瘤之前让我出去。咱们到我家去。”

Tim嘀咕着掏出手机和皱巴巴的收据。

“嘿Will,我是Tim。对,真的。我肯定你已经厌倦了这个，但我们有些需要回哥谭。如果你来接我们我会多给你一百块钱可以吗?”


	3. 实际上是chapter10

Tim生气了。不，事实上，Tim **想要** 生气。他一整天都被困在车里，拖着Jason那忘恩负义的屁股到处跑，到现在已经差不多花了二百五十美元。这对Tim来说只是些零钱，但这是原则问题。但是当他通过后视镜，看见Jason头靠着车窗玻璃、在后座上昏昏沉沉地睡着的时候，就很难继续生气。他们很快就得叫醒他了。他们快要到达城市的边界，需要他指引方向。Tim在座位上转过身去。Jason眉心有一道细纹，一条眉毛暴躁地翘着。这有点可爱。不情愿地，Tim探过身去，尽可能温柔地摇了摇他。Jason惊了一声、醒了过来。

“我出来多久了、我们在哪儿?”

“我们快到凯恩纪念大桥了。你在我们刚上高速的时候就睡着了。很抱歉叫醒你，但Will需要你给我们指路。”

Jason的眼睛转到窗外，迷茫地看着夜晚的灯光纷纷闪过。

“喂？地球呼叫Jason？”

他抹了把脸，把头发往后梳。

“啊、哦。是的、嗯……过桥之后从43号出口到罗伯兹维尔*。”

Tim挑眉。

（Robbinsville：字面可以拆成罗宾小镇

Jason翻个白眼，“哦，去你的，不是你想的那样。”

“当然不是，”Tim自得地说，“实际上我对那片地区并不熟悉。”

“不奇怪。在哥谭最好保密。那是在二战后为归国士兵而建造的居住地之一。曾经是郊区，直到哥谭市区吞并了它。我不清楚。我妈妈最后那段时间总是想搬到那里去。那儿有些破旧，但却是哥谭市少数带院子的地方之一。”

皮革发出吱吱的声音，Tim看到Will把方向盘扣得死紧。

“你还好吗?”他问。

Will的手指放松了。

“那里不是跳桥军*出没的地方吗?”

（the Sprang Bridge Soldiers：哥谭恶势力组织之一

“对。怎么，你和他们有什么矛盾吗?”Jason从背后插话，他声音低沉，隆隆作响。

“没，可能是要进入帮派地界有点紧张吧，抱歉。”Will耸耸肩回答。

Jason阴恻恻地笑了:“那么，我觉得你不该选这里暂居。在哥谭，没有哪个地方是没有帮派群体宣称属于自己的，即使只是名义上说说。四个街区后左转往诺维克走。”

“你住在哪儿?”Tim问，试图让谈话转向一个更轻松的方向。

“格兰特公园。”

“那是一个好地方。我听说那边有一家很不错的汉堡店。”

“伯内特餐厅。”Jason说。

“伯内特?不，萨尔家。”

“什么!”Jason听起来像被人身攻击一样。

Will生气地争论:“伯内特餐厅很好，他们的奶昔很棒，但萨尔家的汉堡是这座城里最好的。”

“小心点兄弟。只是个很严肃的问题。”

Will从方向盘上抬起一只手，“对上帝发誓。去萨尔家点萨尔特制。然后告诉我那不是你吃过的最好的汉堡。”

“行啊。我接受你的建议。但如果我去的时候发现那不是我吃过的最好的汉堡，你就有麻烦了。”

Tim扯出个紧张的笑。

“他们自己做腌菜，”Will补充说。

“好吧该死，我尊重这一点，”Jason承认，“嘿，右边第三间屋子。”

“那间长着那么多草的?”

Jason皱眉：“原谅我。我有一阵子没来修草坪了。对，长着超多草的那家，聪明鬼。”

Tim叹了口气。想着他们几乎在Jason没有不礼貌的情况下回来了。当然……他在路上的大部分时间都在睡觉。他们把Jason移出来，放到轮椅上，Tim向漫天神佛祈祷这是最后一次。随后，Tim把Will拉到一边，将一沓现金塞进他手里。

“谢谢你兄弟。我知道这是一种痛苦。

“你的朋友有点难对付，不是吗?”

“他……他正在经历一段艰难的时期。”Tim表情扭曲了一下。

本世纪最轻描淡写的说法，本纪元、也许本地质时期。

“没关系。经过我的这次分享经历，我相信他会做好起来的，尤其是还有你照顾他，对吧?”

Will坐回车里发动引擎时认真的话让Tim发出窒息般的声音。他在开车离开前探出车窗：

“留着那个号码，好吗?如果你们任何时候还需要搭车，请不要犹豫，尽管打电话。”

Tim的手在口袋里捏着那张纸:“谢谢，会的。”

他不会的，但这样说才有礼貌。他在斯巴鲁从停靠处退出来开走的时候挥了挥手。他们一直等到尾灯消失在街角，然后Jason才去解除他的安全防御。门的一侧有一块铜制门牌，上面写着黑色的屋号。他把门牌翻开，露出一块黑屏，下面有一个带活板的洞。Tim看着他把拇指放到凹陷处。有微的声响，然后触屏上亮起一个数字网格。Jason把他的手拿开，拇指指腹上带着一个血点。他尖锐地看了Tim一眼，于是Tim在Jason输入密码时转过身去。如果Tim没有受过这样的训练，Jason的手指按上屏上的声音几乎微不可闻。Tim觉得自己听到了八次轻微的玻璃与手指接触的声音。不是电话号码，也不是社保号。可能是一个日期。或者一个完全随机的数字序列。在这一点上Tim真的没有办法知道。他对Jason了解不够。

Jason清了清喉咙，Tim认为这是在允许他转回去。他们刚跨过门槛，Tim就能看到另一个人的紧绷解除了。他双肩放松下来，轻轻呼了口气。当Tim把注意力从Jason身上移开时，他明白了原因。这里很像 **家** 。就像他想象的那样，大多数美国家庭在成长过程中都没有自己的宽敞住宅。Tim估计大概只有五个房间。客厅在左边，厨房在右边，走廊连通两侧，后门是另外两个房间的门。家具也不多。这几件家具有点不匹配，好像是分开从旧货店买的，而不是一整套，但它们看起来都保养得很好，牢固结实。在墙上应该有艺术画的地方，刀和剑取而代之。作为一个武器爱好者的装饰收藏，所有东西都很雅致。Tim绝不怀疑，每一把都会是锋利的。

“哇。”

Jason转过头来看着他，“你期待什么?墙上挂手铐?”

“更像是地板上有个鲨鱼池之类的，”Tim笑着说，“这太……普通了。”

“哦，这儿可不是顶楼公寓，”Jason咕哝着，摸着自己的脖子，开始看起来很不自在。

“不，这太棒了，Jay。这儿很好。”

Tim在意识到自己说了什么时哽住了。那个缩简的名字太过容易地脱口而出。他希望Jason没有注意到。

他指着挂在长沙发上方的刀鞘问:“那是把打刀吗?”借此改变话题。

“是的。这是我学习日本剑术时得到的礼物，室町时代的刀。那是个不错的人，我没有杀他。”

“那个布谷鸟自鸣钟呢?”Tim问。

Jason笑了:“我在德国阿尔卑斯山脉上学了一段时间的徒手搏击。Talia说布谷鸟钟是丑陋、俗气的旅游噱头。所以我当然要有一个。”

Tim敏锐地意识到Jason没有提到 **这个** 老师身上发生的事情。他又环视了一遍客厅。还有其他各处的物品，显然都是Jason在旅行中得到的，包括一套Tim不敢去问的漂亮的阿拉伯银茶具。

“我喜欢那些架子，”他又试了一次，朝着一面墙的地板和天花板之间示意。因为讨论架子总该是安全的，对吧?让他惊讶的是，Jason看起来几乎是在尴尬，再次抬起一只手到后颈。

“我嗯、是我做的，实际上。”

“真的?”

Jason点了点头,“是的。这似乎比直接买6个万用的架子更有意义。”

Tim走到书架前，用手指抚摸着填满书架的书脊。

“太不可思议了。”他大声说。

Jason脸红了，Tim觉得这很有趣。粉色爬上他的脖子和脸颊。

“说真的，Jason，你做得很好。我确定如果是我想要做这样的东西，我会不小心把墙拆掉。你是怎么学的?”

“看书。”Jason安静地回答。

Tim在他看到下层的书架上那些黄黑两色的自助书籍时微笑。毫无疑问，《傻人木匠活》榜上有名，还有关于水暖工作和风水的厚书。Jason的脸已经红到耳朵尖了。这很可爱，但也让Tim好奇上次有人称赞他是什么时候。或者是有人告诉他，他在拧断什么人的脖子以外的事情上做得很好。

Jason盯着他放在膝盖上的手看了很久，这让Tim开始担心了，然后他突然清了清嗓子，“我没有客房或者别的什么给你住。从来没想过会来客人。我把备用的房间变成了健身房，但沙发还不错。有呃、壁橱里有毯子和一个额外的枕头。我不是说你必须留下，如果你不想的话。”

“别担心，沙发就很好。”Tim安慰他。“今天太漫长了，只要不打扰你，我选择摊在这里，不想再坐出租车回纽约了。你需要我帮忙上床吗?”

“我……是的。可能。”

Jason没有反驳他，这说明他已经疲惫不堪。Tim推着他穿过客厅、走进房间，好奇心跳了出来。他盯着床看了几秒钟。

“红色的丝绸床单,嗯?”

“丝绸对皮肤好。”Jason低低地说。

“当然。”Tim摇了摇头，把眼睛从床上挪开。

突然之间，一想到要触碰Jason，这一整天他们为了让他进出车里而进行的随意的接触，似乎变得远没有那么单纯了。

“我得碰你。”他声音沙哑，口干舌燥。

Jason的表情变得迷惑，“嗯，是的。我意识到了。”

“好。我只是预先说一下。抱歉我之前抓了你的屁股。那是个意外。我会努力不再那样，但如果我又做了，我希望你知道那和这次一样是场意外。”Tim诅咒着自己尴尬的供词。

“那是你吗？哦,感谢老天。”

“什么?”Tim叫出声了。

“我还以为是那个人呢。”

Tim忍不住笑了，Jason的声音带着明显的放松。它缓解了Tim的焦虑。他们数到三一起用力。Tim用一只手臂扣着Jason的肩背，另一只手臂固定，让他在移动的时候能抓紧它们。他的肌肉紧绷，让他能够轻轻放下Jason，而不是让他摔在床垫上。他立即收回手来，不想让自己的手那些平面上停留非必要的时长。当他把Jason的腿也抬到床上、让他得以平躺着时，年长的人闭上眼睛发出呻吟。那近乎色情。Tim觉得他的职业素养在随着他脸颊热度的升高而下滑。

“你……你还好吗?”

“是啊，我只是真的真的太累了，躺下来感觉真的真的超好。”

“我想我应该先问问你想不想先换件睡衣什么的。”Tim若有所思地说。

“别在意，”Jason低声说，“我很好。”

Tim帮他整理了床单，在快要转身离开的时候，Jason的一只眼睛相当引人注目地睁开了。

“嘿，Tim。”

“是的?”

“谢谢。”

Tim笑了,“不客气。晚安Jason。”

“哦，还有……你介意帮我把浴室的灯打开吗?”Jason小声问。

Tim停住了脚步。他把表情控制得像是若无其事，因为他不想让Jason难过。他能想象到对方是克服了什么才能问出这个问题。

“是的当然。没问题。”

Jason Todd害怕黑暗。

第二天早上，Tim醒来时感觉有什么柔软的东西在拍他的脸。他僵住了，在睁开眼睛看到一对黄褐色的缝状瞳孔时差点从沙发上摔下来。他身上的那只猫跳上地板，叫唤着小跑进了厨房。每走几步，它就会回头看看他。Tim觉得这是在确认他是否在跟踪它。他没有。他跑到Jason的卧室门口，疯狂地敲门。

“Jason?Jason!”

门板另一边传来一声低沉的诅咒。他把这看作允许他把头探进去的信号。Jason顶着一头不服帖的黑色卷发瞪他。

“什么鬼，代ti、Tim ?”

“你养了宠物吗?”

“什么?没有。”Jason显然很恼火。

“好吧，我很不想告诉你这个，但你的DNA扫描安全系统真的太糟糕了。因为这房子里进了一只猫，它想把我的脸撕下来!”

“哦。哦——”Jason把头发从脸上往后梳，那些头发末梢站立起来，看起来更野性了。“对,抱歉。那是猫。有时候她会来。她挺好的。猫门和系统相连，我在家的时候会自动解锁。”

Tim迷惑地盯着他，“好吧，你本来可以先跟我说的。我还有其他应该注意的入侵野生动物吗?”

Jason清了清喉咙：“别这么夸张。她只是想吃东西。水槽的下面的柜子里有些罐头。帮我起来，如果你怕猫怕成这样，我来喂她。”

“我不是怕、我没有！”Tim抗议着，“我只是不喜欢动物。我和动物不太好相处。”

Jason给了他一个令人愤怒的笑。那猫快乐地吃下一罐喜悦猫粮（Friskies），Tim则开始寻觅人类的食物。

“你知道，”他抱怨道，“你给了我这么多讨厌的评价，可你的冰箱看起来却有点空。”

“是的,好吧。我不常来这里。通常我呆在自己的安全屋里，只有在我需要休息几天的时候才来这儿。如果我今天能去趟杂货店，过会儿我会给你做个煎蛋卷。但现在,燕麦片。”

Tim皱皱鼻子。

“怎么?你那是什么意思?燕麦片是正经的营养食物。它富含纤维，对血压有好处，而且比早餐麦片和馅饼更能填饱肚子。”

“它吃起来像胶水。”

“那你就错了。”

Jason在火炉前停下，“该死。”因为他的坐姿，他不得不笨拙地抬起他的手肘，以把锅放在炉子上。

“需要帮忙吗?”

“没有。我能搞定。你就呆在那边。嗯，冰箱里应该还有黄油。帮我把盐和肉桂放到香料架上。蜂蜜在炉子上面。哦，把那盒葡萄干和那袋奇亚籽带上。浆果更好，但正如你所说的，我这里现在易腐烂的东西比较少。”

Tim在厨房里摸索着，试图找到Jason列出的食材，然后把它们摆在他旁边的柜台上。

“葡萄干也挺不错，实际上它们含有的抗氧化剂比新鲜葡萄多。而且奇亚籽会给它增加一点蛋白质。”

“你是怎么知道这些的?”Tim问，把葡萄干递给Jason。

“我是唯一给Alfred帮厨的人吗?你以为他只是做菜放上餐桌?天啊。不，伙计，要喂好一帮义警、保证他们不会在巡逻时抽筋，这可不容易。他做的一切都是为了让你们这些蠢蛋高大、强壮、充满力量。”

“哦。”

Tim以前从没想过这个。他真的应该给Alfred更多的信任。燕麦片不坏。他不会说这是他最喜欢的早餐，但这比他任何时候吃过的都好。猫用怀疑的黄眼睛看着他们吃东西，空罐子搁在瓷砖地板上。

“那么,它叫什么名字?”

“没有。”

“你没给你的宠物猫起名字?”

“不是我的宠物。猫自己选择这里来躲避坏人。”Jason身体后倾。“我和猫，我们是两个没有名字的懒汉。我们不属于任何人，也没有人属于我们。我们甚至不属于彼此。”

Tim皱眉:“我想我明白了，但这种生活方式难道不孤独吗?”

Jason翻个白眼，“放轻松。那只是电影里的台词。”

“哦。对不起，我以前没听说过。

“你没看过蒂凡尼的早餐?”Jason怀疑地问，“什么?它的美式经典!奥黛丽·赫本和乔治·佩帕德。改编自杜鲁门·卡波特的书?”

Tim耸了耸肩。

“你们这些有钱的小伙子怎么这么没文化又庸俗?一群会走路的悲剧。今晚的电影之夜，我们解决这个问题。”

Tim试图让自己不要因为Jason实际上在邀请他呆到晚上而感到兴奋。一天很快就过去了。他们去了杂货店、和Leslie预约一位物理治疗师、吃午餐、几趟厕所,比Tim预期的简单(他想知道扶手架是以前住在这里的老年人安装的，还是Jason深谋远虑的产物)、起草接送Jason去接受理疗的时间表、在自己的公寓旁停下来拿些换洗的衣服，从停车场里取车，Tim忙得不行。在洗完澡之前一切都还算顺利。当他在剪缠在Jason伤腿上的保鲜膜和胶带时，Tim匆忙地出去了——尴尬紧张、并且试图掩藏。

当Tim带着披萨回来的时候——Jason声称自己在差点淹死后精神受到了极大的创伤，无法做饭——他发现对方躺在沙发上，猫蜷缩在他的胸前。他心不在焉地在猫的耳后抚摸，表情空白地看着新闻。Tim慢条斯理地取盘子。Jason无视了他。在那件小事故发生后，他一直保持着奇怪的沉默，再也不看Tim的眼睛，只在必要时才和他说话。

“给我拿瓶啤酒吧。”他咕哝着打破沉默，“愿意的话也给你自己拿一瓶。”

显然,啤酒是必要的。

Tim看了看他们早些时候在店里买的啤酒。黑啤和淡啤酒。他对啤酒一无所知，但他很确定淡啤酒通常酒精含量较低。他拿了一瓶，又想了想，因为他最近一直挺叛逆的，所以又给自己拿了一瓶。他把碰撞得叮当作响的酒瓶拿到客厅。Jason立刻打开了他的那瓶喝了一半，他的眼睛粘在屏幕上。

一位身穿红色外套的新闻主持微笑着对他们说:“在节目结束之前，有一个感人的故事要讲给我们的观众，那就是小熊Winnie。不，不是儿童文学中的角色，而是一只黄色的虎斑猫。Winnie从主人AngelaMcPhee的窗户跳了出来。当McPhee追上他时，这只猫冲进了车流中，被一辆汽车撞了。McPhee小姐带他去了中心哥谭市紧急兽医中心，由于伤势严重，他在那里被实施了安乐死。Winnie的尸体被保存在兽医中心的储藏室里，等待在下周一被火化。但是当工作人员今天早上开始进行巡视时，他们发现这只幸运的小猫还活着。McPhee认为这表明Winnie还没有准备好离开她的身边。看起来这只猫真的有九条命!如果你愿意帮助McPhee小姐支付Winnie目前的护理和住宿费用，可以前往www.wgntchannel5.com或拨打1-800-732-9468。”

Jason的手指探向手机。

“不用麻烦了。”

“嗯?”

“电话。我向你保证，现在Damian已经打了电话，而且支付了所有的费用。”

“那孩子喜欢动物?”Jason从他的瓶子后面问。

“爱它们。而且不知出于什么原因，它们似乎也爱他，不像我。”

“我能明白。动物比人更容易让人喜欢。它们不在乎你的长相，你的出身。只要你喂它们，好好对待它们，它们就不在乎你做的其他事情。它们不裁决。它们也不会把那些水滴淋漓的啤酒瓶放在没有杯垫的咖啡桌上，是不是啊猫?”

Tim从桌子上把酒瓶抓起来，喝了一大口。

Jason低低地笑着，看着他扭曲的表情说:“Tim，对付不了啤酒?”

Tim摇摇头，“这不是我预期的，比如说它可能会比香槟好喝什么的。它的酸味没那么强……但还是需要一些时间来适应。”

“这是小麦酒，很有果实的味道。你可能更喜欢烈性些的啤酒，尤其你还喜欢喝咖啡。那要比这强烈，更苦，但也更顺滑。”

“下次我会记得。”Tim说，Jason把电视转到电影台上。

他发现他确实更喜欢黑啤酒。不少了。他甚至开了第二瓶。他知道自己喝醉了，因为那些在他皮肤下面的嗡嗡感觉，他嘴唇发麻。并不是完全让人不舒服。然而，他不喜欢让他的嘴在未经自己允许时擅自运行。

“你有没有想过自己为什么会复活?”

“什么?”Jason转向他，眼神有点呆滞，电影里Holly在雨中哭着叫猫回来。

“就像是、也许你和猫一样。有九条命。”

“你看我他妈像只猫吗，Tim?”

“那么，也许你是个猫人*!”

（were-cat：猫人，欧洲民间常见的怪物题材

Jason一口啤酒倒喷回瓶子里。他改过自新了。Tim觉得他现在这么清醒显然是不公平的。

“一个猫人。”Jason迁就地重复。

Tim眯了眯眼。有个记忆在他脑子里滑过。在蝙蝠洞里，一个年轻的声音: **成为罗宾给了我魔法** **!**

“或者可能不是猫人。但是其他的魔法生物呢?这有意义。科学无法解释这个，我们因为Zatanna他们而知道了魔法是存在的，所以为什么魔法生物不存在呢?”

“比如独角兽和大脚怪吗?”

“什么?不!大脚怪不是魔法,白痴。他是早期两足灵长类动物的进化产物，在濒临灭绝的边缘生存至今。蠢。我说的魔法是指像精灵或女仙或者——”

“或者你有多醉?”Jason关切地看着他。

“或者吸血鬼。嘿，你曾经渴望喝血吗?”他认真地问。

“我只流血。”

Tim略微比划了一下:“你知道的，不是所有吸血鬼都喝血。他们中的一些直接从受害者身上吸取生命力。”

“是啊，你现在就在吸我的命了，”Jason叹气，“Tim，我百分百保证我不是吸血鬼。”

Tim张开嘴，又闭上。他脑子里有点小麻烦。Jason让他想起了他童年时代早已忘记的什么东西。不朽的人死而复生。如果他能找出来……

“Highlander*!”

（Highlander：汉兰达。同名电视剧主角，不死之身，除非被砍了头不然他和他的同族就都是永生的。

“什么? !”Jason吃了一惊，猫从她的栖息处向他警告地低吼了一声。

“你是一个汉兰达!他们死不了。我是说他们会死，但你必须砍掉他们的头才能真正的杀死他们。然后他们的生命力量就会聚集到你身上!我就知道你之前肯定砍了什么人的头Jason。”Tim冲他伸出责备的一根手指。

“老天,Tim。不!我从来没有在砍下任何人的头之后被神秘的闪电击中过。汉兰达甚至不是神话，那是部关于一个扎着马尾辫跑来跑去的家伙的电视剧，你这个书呆子。”

“彼此彼此。”

Jason挑起一条眉毛，“什么?”

“我没有说任何关于闪电或者Adrian Paul*的话。你也看过它!对不对!我不是房间里唯一的书呆子。”

（Adrian Paul：电视剧汉兰达主演

Jason用手捂住脸，“你真是一团糟。”

Tim开始控制不住地笑。

“又怎么了?”Jason咆哮。Tim挣扎着呼吸，勉强挤出了正在融化他大脑的那个念头。

“JasonMcCleod, 出身McCleod家族*。”他喘着气、几乎不能呼吸。

（the Clan MacLeod：McCleod家族。汉兰达本名Connor MacLeod，这句是化用其经典台词）

但没关系，因为Jason也在自己的手后面笑得快要窒息。他抖得很厉害，终于让猫发出愤怒的嘶嘶声、跳了下去。他们在几分钟后才停下来，因为Jason的狂笑变成了一声紧抓着胸口的痛呼。

“哦天呐疼。”

他的脸仍然以大笑中皱着，笑出泪花，Tim觉得这可能是他见过的最好的东西之一。


	4. chapter 11

一记刺痛的耳光把他的脸打到一边。

“该死,Jason!醒醒!”

他睁开眼睛。代替品——不， **Tim** ——站在他旁边。他的一只手握着Jason的拳头，另一只手摸着他的下巴。Jason眨了下眼。

“你醒了?你现在意识清楚吗?”Tim异常恳切地问他。

Jason想了一会儿，点点头。

“好的，很好，”Tim松了一口气。“现在让我看看你的手。我得确定你没弄坏它。”

Jason强行命令自己的肌肉放松下来、让Tim展开他的拳头。Tim把他的手掌放下，巧妙地拉回几层运动胶带和下面的纱布，让刺伤处保持整洁。Tim修长的手指在他的指关节上来去，纤细的扇形骨骼在他寻找新的肿胀或淤青的时候在Jason的手腕划过。

“从好的方面来看，看来你唯一砸到的东西就是我的脸。不过，如果你不再这样的话我会很感激的，我的鼻子还没有完全恢复呢。”Tim笑着。

Tim经常会笑，Jason注意到这一点。像Dick。但又不像。Dick的笑太灿烂、太完美。谎言。Tim的笑是嘴唇有些害羞地一半翘起。不是谎言。

“发生了什么?”Jason声音嘶哑。

那微笑变得犹豫了。

“你在做噩梦，开始叫喊可怕的谋杀。猫都快吓死了。我想她躲到沙发下面去了。抱歉我打了你一巴掌，我当时慌了。下次我会只用水泼你。”

Jason迟钝地点头，隐约意识到自己也应该为打了Tim而道歉。但他没有。他也不记得是什么让他在梦里踢打叫唤。他觉得自己应该为此庆幸，但他却又为此不安。

“等等。你在这里做什么?”他问着，生起气来。

Tim抿紧了嘴。

“我在沙发上睡着了。电影之夜,记得吗?”

Jason的大脑艰难地回想。

“《神枪手和智多星（Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid）》，你当时的话是——以下引用：‘Tim如果你没看过这部电影，那你就是现代青年文化所有糟糕之处的典型代表’引用结束。”

听起来绝对很熟悉。

“你做了填椒米饭，还让我做了鳄梨沙拉。”

前一天晚上的点滴开始在Jason的脑海中浮现。

“是的，因为你在炉子附近是不能信任的。而且我还是得在你把自己的手切成两半之前把刀从你手上拿开，因为你不知道怎么挖鳄梨，你这个笨蛋。”

Tim眯了眯眼。Jason很快就研究完了Tim的表达。它们很微妙：生气的时候眯起眼睛，关心的时候抿着嘴，紧张的时候咬唇，思考的时候咬脸颊内侧。Jason将这些细节归入记录，以备将来使用。

“哦这正是我所期待的那种粗暴的态度。世界又恢复了正常。好了Sundance，我们得带你起床去洗澡。”

Jason眨眼：“什么?”

“你当然是Sundance，一个反复无常的漂亮小伙，神枪手。而我显然是Butch;富有魅力、温文尔雅、足智多谋。”

“但Butch是比较高的那个，而且年纪更大。”他反驳。

“真的，那就是你最好的论据吗?”Tim看着他，无动于衷。

Jason耸肩，“我想当Paul Newman*。他超强的。”

（Paul Newman：电影中饰演Butch的演员

“太糟糕了Sundance。现在让我们把你洗干净。”Tim向前倾身，Jason猛地往后一缩。

“不。”

Tim皱皱鼻子:“Jason，你全身都湿透了。”

Jason往下看了看。Tim是对的。他睡觉时穿上的衬衫贴在皮肤上，当他试图把头发从脸前往后梳时，他的手指陷进厚重潮湿的卷发里。

“我会没事的。”Jason挥挥手想让Tim走开。

他对第一天回家时发生的事记忆犹新：有几秒钟，Tim那几乎没法让自己看着Jason的样子。他不责怪那孩子。第一眼看到自己的新疤痕时，他也快要吐了。但他真的不想坐在沾了自己呕吐物的浴缸里，只有这个念头支撑着他压下了上反起来的胆汁。尽管如此，对自己身体上奇形怪状的疤痕畸形的认知还是出乎意料地打击了他。天啊，那孩子在手臂蹭过那片隆起的皮肤时把他摔在地上了，然后几乎是逃着出了房子。

“你确定吗?我是说，你会让自己在剩下的时间都又脏又黏的。”

“我确定，”Jason咬牙，“你帮我起来就行。”

他把自己移到床边，等着Tim帮他把裹着石膏的腿拿下床来，避免扭到他的膝盖。他在上下轮椅时需要的Tim的帮助越来越少了，但早晨总是最糟糕的。他的关节无法动弹，痛苦地抗议任何动作。他滑进到轮椅里，因为僵硬的肌肉猛然拉伸而嘶嘶抽气。

“还好吗?”

“很好、”Jason说。

“是啊当然。这就是为什么你咬着牙苍白得和鬼一样。”

“疼。”Jason痛苦地呻吟。

“你的止痛药在哪儿?”Tim看向床头柜。

“没了。”

“没了?没哪儿了?你还剩三分之一的瓶呢。”

“我冲、了”

Tim睁大眼睛：“冲下厕所吗?为什么?你为什么要这么做?尤其你现在还需要它们?”他大声地问。

“那让我恶心。”

这不是假话。他从来没有打算长期服用这些药。除非是绝对必要的。那些药片在他试图吞咽的时候卡在他的喉咙里、和他对妈妈躺在浴室地板上的记忆一起，呕吐物粘在她的下巴上，周围的瓷砖上散落着蓝色的药片。

Tim挫败地叹了口气，“好吧。你是个白痴，你会后悔的，尤其今天还是你第一次去物理治疗。”

他走了出去，留下Jason一个人。

哦。Jason忘了这个，Tim告诉过他的。Tim在冰箱上贴了个可擦日历表，上面用红色标出了他的治疗日程：周二和周五的下午1点到3点。它就在Jason开玩笑地写下的清单旁边，那时Tim刚刚从宿醉中醒来，标题是“Jason不是的东西”。排在榜首的是猫人，其后有大脚怪、吸血鬼、女仙、独角兽?

最后一项是Tim在第二天用潦草的字迹写下的。

Jason脱掉湿透的衬衫，进了浴室。他把一块毛巾放在水龙头下面，直到毛巾被浸透，然后用它擦洗脖子、肩膀和后背能够到的地方。他把它放回冷水下冲洗，手在皮肤上犹豫地来去。太陌生了。他第一次复活的时候完全是懵的，无比确信他所在的身体不属于自己：它太大、视野离地面太高。太缺少疤痕。

他出神地用手指描绘着那些已不复存在的伤疤——应该存在的。这些伤疤证明了他所经历的一切、记录了他是谁。疯帽匠向他开枪，于是他胸前左边靠近心脏的地方留下一颗星星。为了从Mongul手中救出蝙蝠侠和超人，他爬过瓦砾堆时被生锈的管子割到，一道伤口自此就盘踞在他的小腿上。他在听到Felipe Garzonas不会被起诉时用拳头猛击墙壁，指关节上有了一片纵横交错的细小斑点。甚至还有更多远早于此。

他被推下单杠，肘部留下一块浅色的皮肤。他在街上过活的时候，一个醉醺醺的流浪汉拿着一个破酒瓶为了半片披萨朝他走来，然后他右眼下方有了一枚新月。他五岁时被妈妈的一支针筒绊倒，留下暗色的裂伤。都不见了、被池水冲走。让他变得空白，空虚而痛苦。有多少次他想用刀割破自己的皮肤，再把它们都剜回……

而现在，他在这里，想要的一切就是让这条伤疤消失。他想要它消失，他想要它消失、想要它消失。

他歇斯底里地幻想着用砂纸擦过隆起的皮肤，直到他的皮肤变得血淋淋的平整。他尽可能快地用毛巾擦拭胸部和腹部，而不是任由自己闭着眼睛窒息。擦完之后他把毛巾远远地扔到屋子的一个角落里，颤抖着呼气。他用手掬住水流，把脸弄湿，又一想，把整个脑袋伸到水龙头下。冷水抚慰地流过他的头皮。他用手指梳理着头发，直到它们完全被水打湿，然后他必须起来呼吸。水从他的颈后和胸前流下来，沾湿了他内裤的腰带。

他盯着镜子里的自己，拒绝让视线往下移动。他已经有一段时间没有照过镜子了。毕竟他除了晨跑和去杂货店以外的大部分时间都戴着兜帽出门，照镜子没什么意义。他对自己的发现有点惊讶：他皮肤苍白、双颊凹陷、眼睛下有很重的黑眼圈。看起来糟透了。他的胡茬已经长得像一把胡子，头发一直搭在脸上。他倾向于依赖Barbara在他变得“邋遢”时来告诉他，有时她会为他理发，让他盘腿坐在钟塔中央的一块毛巾上。他需要刮胡子、剪剪头发。他可以给Barbie打电话。让Tim开车送他过去。除了……他们上一次见面时他光着屁股跌在一滩血里，他还不确定自己是不是已经准备好再次面对她。

他看着剃须刀无害地待在水槽旁边，知道这是个坏主意。他花了几个小时练习花式洗牌的技巧，试图恢复手的灵巧度，但大部分尝试都失败了。他的手还没恢复到那个程度。但现在不需要快速或灵活地使用它们。他只需要牢牢地抓住剃须刀。只要他缓慢而小心，就不会有任何问题。他可以做到。

五分钟后，他发出咒骂声，鲜血穿透了他脸上厚厚的泡沫流出来。

“该死的他妈的该死。”

他因为敲门声吓了一跳，又割到了自己。

“该死!”

“Jason?你还好吗?”

Jason的的视线瞪向门板，Tim的声音从另一边传来。

“你在里面待了很长时间了。我在厨房里都能听见你骂脏话。”

他忘了代替——Tim在那儿。

“如果你需要帮助，没关系。没什么可尴尬的。”

Jason瑟缩了一下:“没事Tim。一切都很好,我…我只是……”

门把手转动着，Jason的呼吸卡在他的胸腔里。如果他不是坐在那张该死的轮椅上，他会冲过去抵住门，以免门被撞开。Tim把头探了进来。

Jason怒视着他:“隐私!Tim!你不能就这么随便走进别人的厕所!”

“抱歉，但你听起来不太好。”

“我可能是在用力拉屎啊!看在老天的份上！”

Tim看起来有些难为情，脸颊泛着优雅的红，但当他看见Jason的脸沾着血、手在颤抖时，这些都消散了。

“天呐Jason。”

然后，他让自己走进浴室，冷静地从Jason痉挛的抓握中把剃须刀拿出来。这情形越来越频繁了：Tim向前倾身，而Jason往后缩。

“没有。不可能。不。我不会让你靠近我的脸的。”

Tim翻翻他的眼睛。

“Jason。我不想这么说。但如果我想杀你，在此之前我已经有充足的机会这么做了。如果你真的不想让我帮忙，可以，我会走开。而你会看起来像个傻瓜，剃了一半脸到处转悠。”

Jason咆哮。

因为。

妈的，如果这小混蛋的话再没道理一点。

但是,仍然。

他不会让任何人这样接近他。即使他相信Tim不会利用这个机会来谋杀或残害他，一想到别人握着他的喉咙，他的胃都快打结了。Tim耐心地站着，等着他的回答，眼睛坚定地盯在Jason的脸上。Jason还是对自己裸露的皮肤非常敏感，觉得恶心。他把手臂抱在胸前，试图藏住那里的伤疤。如果他看不见，就更容易假装它不在那里。他闭上眼睛。

“Jason?”Tim轻声问。

Jason紧紧地闭着眼睛，点了点头。他睁眼之后什么也没说——他不觉得自己那副抽紧了的喉咙能发出什么声音。Jason把头向后仰，露出脆弱的皮肤。Tim心悸地点了点头，表情严肃地开始工作。第一下让Jason不由自主地打颤，但他让自己像石头一样没有动作。他发现自己没法把视线移开，不由自主地一直盯着Tim的眼睛，拼命地寻找任何即将实施割喉的迹象。他整个过程都紧张至极，结束时Tim擦掉他下巴上的最后一点泡沫，而Jason已经筋疲力尽。

“好了，看看。你活下来了。”Tim得意地宣布。

Jason的指尖在脸颊上摸索，跳过他之前尝试时留下的伤口。

“还有别的事吗?做个美甲?”Tim开着玩笑。

他已经走到这个地步了。

“我想、想稍微剪一下头发。”Jason犹豫地说。

Tim看着他，拨弄他湿漉漉的头发，“我不知道。我有点喜欢这样。

Jason讥嘲地笑:“听着，我知道Dick有过一段鲻鱼发型时期，但是留长发在这一行里是严重的危害。难道从没有人告诉过你应该让自己的头发足够短，这样才能避免被对手抓住?”他注意到Tim前额的头发落进了他的眼睛里，“显然没有，算了别在意。”

Tim的手指停顿了一秒钟，在他的发丝间蜷曲着静止，然后他松开手。

“很有道理。”Tim承认。

Jason感激Tim没有提起那个明显的事实：他目前不需要担心与任何人对抗。他真的非常礼貌。

“理发器在药箱里，架子第二层。两边理三次，上面一次。”

Jason感觉更加锐利了，比过去几天更像他自己。也许这是他今天早上收拾了自己的结果，或者是因为这是他回家后第一次出门，但之前的噬咬着他的不可信任的焦虑已经消失了。他强迫Tim停在车外，这几乎让他们迟到了，而他在冬日的太阳下，享受着自己天知道多长时间以来的第一根烟。

Tim抱怨着，但Jason打断了他:“Tim我严正警告你，在你开始教育我‘这些东西会杀了你’之前，好好考虑一下你在跟谁说话。已经好几个星期了。就让我安静地享受这一支吧。”

所以他们等着，直到他吸完最后一口，把烟头在轮椅扶手上按熄。这有点他觉得也许不应该有的好处。吸入烟雾，那温度熏染得他的肺暖暖的。他想起自己的第一次复活，那时他突然发现自己正盯着加油站柜台后面的纸板墙。当他察觉自己可以不被扔回沙漠中的仓库点燃*就明亮起来*时，他真的如释重负地哭了起来。这都是些微小的仁慈。他对思考那些为什么、或者为什么不之类必然会刺激到他的事情真的不感兴趣。也许他无法在不出冷汗的情况下处理狭小的封闭空间、完全黑暗的环境或者指甲里的污垢，但至少他可以依靠善良的老朋友尼古丁来舒缓神经。

（light up：快活、开心起来/点燃、使燃烧。双关：他可以不用被扔回沙漠里的仓库就light up.

不是说他在紧张。理疗只是重返街道的一步。在Tim推着他进入医疗中心时，他告诉自己这是一件好事。没有去一家真正的医院那么糟糕。办公室布置得几乎像一个小村庄，内部的配色为了减轻疼痛而选择了柔和的色调，闻起来也没有消毒剂的味道。他们在前台确认信息，很快就会被引导上一条短走廊，穿过一道轻便的双开门。

“你一定就是Jason!你可以叫我Lucille小姐，我将在接下来的几个月里担任你的理疗师。我们会更熟识彼此的。”

Lucille小姐看起来还没有他站起来的时候胸口的高度，但她的握手和蝙蝠侠一样坚实。Jason张开嘴。他希望避开所有的闲聊、直奔主题：治疗会是什么样的、他平时可以做什么运动、他的长期恢复计划是什么、他能做什么来尽可能缩短时间。只要是为了实现自己的目标，自律从来都不是Jason的难题。但Lucille小姐没有给他机会说话。她像蒸汽压路机一样优雅地碾压了他。

“Leslie警告过我你的事。说你特立独行又牙尖嘴利。所以我要提醒你，我已经养了四个儿子和三个孙子，什么都听过。没有什么你能说的话或者能做的事可以吓到我，所以不要费心去尝试。只要你尊重我、遵守我的规则，我们就会相处得很好。”

她的目光投射到他身上，使他脊背发凉。Tim在一边偷笑，他的手后面溜出糟糕的鼻音。Lucille小姐转向他。

“而你是谁呢甜心?”

“Timothy Drake。”Tim说，设法抑制住自己的笑，伸出手来。

“哦Timothy，你真可爱极了。”Lucille小姐捏捏他的脸颊。

实打实地、捏了他的脸颊，就像一位黑白电视田园节目里的老奶奶。Tim没有像Jason预料的那样尴尬得满脸通红，相反，他看起来像只吃到奶油的猫。那个小混蛋美滋滋地全盘接受了。

“别担心亲爱的，悄悄告诉你，我们很快就能让你男朋友从生活障碍变回猛男。”

现在轮到Jason大笑了，而Tim睁大了眼睛，发出一种像是吞了自己舌头一样的声音。

“什么?不!不、不不不我们没有。他不是、我们没在交往。”Tim红着脸结结巴巴的，强调地摆着双手。

“甜心!你怎么这么说?哦我真受伤!”Jason嚎着。

然后Lucille小姐用指关节敲了下他的脑壳。

“停下，你听起来像只土狼。”Lucille小姐批评他，“再说，我们可以看看等我帮你热身之后是谁笑。你真是个可爱的孩子Timothy——能忍受着这个粗鲁的男孩儿。”

“我真的是忍了他很久。”Tim同意，Lucille小姐接过了Jason的轮椅，把他推进了房间。

Jason想知道他是否会呆上整个疗程，老天啊请不要，Tim请了一天假，但他的电话响了，于是他向Lucille小姐告辞。当Tim离开时，Jason觉得自己犯了一个严重的错误。那门在Tim身后发出不祥的嘎吱声，他把Jason一个人留下和Lucille小姐在一起。Jason感到一种连Barbara的愤怒都无法激起的巨大恐惧。Lucille小姐的工作效率非常高，Jason很欣赏这个但是这很快让他发现Tim平时有多呵护他。她的手结实而熟练，但几乎不温柔。她把他的关节推到疼痛的程度——她很清楚地让他不要对她逞强——然后再来一次。让他进行一系列他通常认为轻微的锻炼。最后他大汗淋漓，当Tim回来接他时，他匪夷所思地松了一口气。

“她想杀了我。”他抽着气说。

Tim挑眉，半信半疑地看向Lucille小姐。

“孩子,停止抱怨。我只杀过一个人，那就是我的第一任丈夫，因为他拿着刀追在我后面。”Lucille小姐陈述说。

Tim停顿了一下。Jason越过治疗师的肩膀对他做“救我”的口型，Tim没有笑。他严肃地走到Jason身边。Jason想知道那通电话是为了什么，或者Tim有没有带着专业脸去听Lucille小姐概述的Jason的康复计划、平时任务、用这样那样的阻力带固定之类的话。Jason实际上很高兴Tim能来做这部分。他太累了，而且很难集中注意力，因为该死的，Tim是对的。他现在真的很想要那些止痛药。


	5. chapter 12

**Behind Blue Eyes**

蓝眼睛深处

↑本章标题是一首歌名，作者觉得它很适合蝙蝠家的孩子们。

Tim咬着嘴唇，穿过马路。他不是有意接起Dick上周在Jason的理疗时间打来的电话的。只是因为他忘了检查来电显示，而Dick总是发短信。现在他不知道会发生什么。他看到Dick的车停在一个街区以外的地方。那人自己则在哥谭现磨外等着他。他在看到Tim时咧开嘴笑了，但Tim能看到他嘴角紧张的抽搐。他在Tim走近时想要拥抱他，但又把手缩回、插进口袋。天啊，如果这都不会让Tim觉得自己像个人渣的话。

“嘿,Tim。谢谢你同意见我。所以，呃你想喝什么?我请客。”Dick飞快地说，从上衣口袋里掏出钱包。

“一杯美式就好，谢谢。”Tim点头示意，然后他们错开目光。

Tim找了角落的一对椅子坐下，而Dick在柜台前点咖啡。几分钟后，他递给Tim一个纸杯。他自己的那杯堆满了鲜奶油和焦糖。Tim哼笑了一声。

“有什么不对吗?”Dick皱着眉头问，好像他害怕自己做了什么让Tim生气的事情。

“不，完全没有。”Tim向他保证。“只是这和Steph喜欢的类型完全一样:咖啡味的糖。”他点了点头示意Dick的饮料。

“哦。”Dick松了一口气。

“那么，你想谈谈?”“Tim提醒道。

“是的。我呃,我是想谈谈。你看起来不错、顺便一说。你体重增长了吗?”

Tim挑眉。

Dick挣扎着想回到开始时的状态“我是说好的那种。健康的体重、就像……不重要。重新开始。最近怎么样?”

“一切都不错。弹性装甲原型进展顺利。我们很快就会把它投入测试，看看我们需要改进哪些地方，解决出现的所以问题。政府已经显露出了对升级防暴装备的兴趣。”

“挺好,酷。你不是还在做别的什么东西吗?某种隐形喷漆之类的?”

“我的确和一些瑞典的物理学家开了个会，帮助投资他们在光折射聚合物上的研究。但距离实际开发还有很长的路要走。”

“你听起来很忙。”

“在工作和让Jason按部就班地进行物理治疗之间，对是挺忙的。而且我还一直在帮Steph学有机化学，每周都和她见面。”

Tim等着Dick问起关于Jason的事。

他给了他一个完美的话头，而且显然Dick想问，但Dick玩着吸管，“Babs说你还经常晚上和Steph一起出去。”

Tim咬着自己的脸颊内侧，然后回答道:“嗯，既然我现在被不欢迎和你们其他人一起工作，这似乎是种聪明的举动。我们一起做得很好，是个很好的团队。”

“只是一个好的团队?”

“不!我是说,是的!我们合作得很好，但我们只是队友。她现在在和一个叫Jeremy的人约会。实际上他是个警察。”

“警察?那她很有品味。”Dick咧着嘴。

“当然。她曾经和我约会过。”Tim自夸。

“当然,”Dick大笑。“我想我可能得见见这位Jeremy，做一些GCPD的调查。”他顽皮地补充。

“哦老天,请务必!她为这事儿气得不行。”

他们都笑出声。

“说到旧情……你和Barbara又开始说话了?”

Dick低下头： “对。”

“现实生活中的说话,对吧?不只是在通讯里调情?”

“我们上周三一起吃了晚餐。”

“有再来一次的计划吗?”

Dick微笑,“是的。我打算星期五带她去科技馆参加一个技术会。”

“她会喜欢的。那你今天回这里干什么?我听说你已经回布鲁海文去了?”

“我为你来的。”

Tim眨眨眼。

“你大老远跑来给我买咖啡?”

“嗯。”

“你来这里不是因为试图秘密地盘问我Jason的消息?” Tim怀疑地问。

Dick叹了口气，垂着头，“我当然想知道Jason怎么样了。但我不是为他来的。我来这儿是为了你。除非你想谈他，否则我不会问他的事情。”

Tim的喉咙疼痛地抽紧。Dick在这里。为了 **他** 。来见 **他** ，为了和 **他** 说话。他不是在看望Barbara或者Damian之后捎带了这次会面。这不应该让他感觉这么好。狂喜与内疚在心底交战。

“他很快就不需要坐轮椅了。”Tim说。

Dick抬起头，“是吗?”

“真的。他的理疗师Lucille小姐是个厉害的人*。她能让他遵守规矩。他们下次会面会给他装备一辆膝盖滑车。”

“那太好了!他其他方面怎么样?”

Tim咬着嘴唇，考虑着到底该向Dick透露些什么，以及如何透露。

“他有好的时候，也有坏的，”他诚实地回答，“现在他在减少止痛药的用量，那些药让他做噩梦。严重的噩梦。”

Tim用拇指蹭了蹭自己的下巴，他知道那有个正在消退的发黄的瘀伤。

“有时候我会发现他只是盯着虚空。他会在自己记不住某样东西时感到挫败。他很难适应普通人的生活，花很多时间看新闻，牢骚晚上不能出去。我觉得他在不能敲人头骨的时候会对自己不知所措。”

Dick纠缠着自己的手指，研究他的指关节是如何扭在一起。

“不过也不全是坏事，”Tim温柔地笑着，“嘿，你知道他会做饭吗?”

“什么?小翅膀?”

“你绝对想不到!”Tim大声说，“而且我说他会做饭，并不是说他可以在煮意大利面时不点着它们。比如说，就像昨晚他做的罗勒酱配鲑鱼。在家里做的罗勒酱。还有橙酱奥佐菜配着山羊奶酪。”

“我不相信。”

“这甚至不是最好的部分。他做饭时会自言自语，非常滑稽。我的手机里有个视频，有一天早上他做饭的时候我偷拍的。你绝对要看。”

Tim掏出手机，翻找视频。Jason出现在屏幕上，他拄着拐杖站在火炉前，轮椅在离他几英尺远的地方。他正搅拌着一个大玻璃碗里的什么东西。

“诶Tim，”他回头喊，“你喜欢在煎饼里加蓝莓吗?”

“这又是某种诡异的的健康坚果煎饼吗?”

“诡异的健康——什么鬼Tim?你是不是想说‘Jason你是不是出于心中的善良，决定给我做一些营养丰富、富含亚麻籽的高纤维和欧米伽-3脂肪酸的煎饼?’因为是的，我做了。你知道吗，就因为你这句话你没得选了。你的煎饼里有天杀的蓝莓了。蓝莓妙极了。它们含钾、维C和其他狗屎。还能降低你患心脏病的风险。听见了没Timmy?它们对你的心脏有好处。所以你必须吃你那该死的蓝莓亚麻籽煎饼，而且要喜欢吃。”

Dick擦擦笑出来的眼泪，“哦天呐。我愿意付那本烹饪书的钱。他应该有自己的烹饪节目。”

Tim坐直身子，把手机收起来，“实际上这主意很好。”

“什么?节目吗?我是开玩笑的。”

“不。烹饪书。我打赌他会乐意做这类事情。这能让他在家里有事可做。”

“你应该找Alfred帮忙。他也会很高兴有机会见到你们俩的。”

Tim全心赞同。

Tim原以为这会是场短暂而不舒服的会面，却很容易地就延长到了几个小时。多数时候，Tim发现自己在讲述Jason说的或做过的趣事。他是如何把教育Tim关于经典电影的知识作为己任，如何在有人在地狱厨房搞砸时会对着电视喊叫，在Tim在洗碗机里放错东西的位置时大发脾气。他给Dick看了几张猫蜷在Jason胸前睡觉的照片，还有张Tim把一片面包套在她脸上的，Jason在背景里狂笑。Tim那一次没能全身而退。

Dick大笑着，但那笑声奇怪地停止了。

“怎么?”Tim问。

“没什么。只是……我不记得上次看到他笑是什么时候了。”

“你知道，他不是一直在策划谋杀。我猜这很容易忘记，但他只比我大了两岁。你觉得Damian错过了做孩子的机会?Jason从来都没有当过青少年，也从没机会做那些青少年会做的傻事。”

过了一会儿，他意识到Dick在看他而不是照片。

“怎么?”他又一次问道。

“哦,没什么。你花了很多时间在那儿。”

Tim停顿了一下,“嗯,是的。我是说,那儿有免费食物。”

“而且你有时也在那里过夜。煎饼?”

他没法解读Dick现在看着他时的那种表情，但他感到脸颊发热。

“有时夜巡之后我累得没法回去我的公寓。那里到公司路程也要短一些。”

“当然。”Dick微笑着，他左边的脸颊微微凹陷。

之后他们没有再说很多。Dick不停地朝Tim抛着媚眼，这让他张口结舌。他和Dick一起走向他的车。

“嘿，下次你见到Jason时能帮我带点东西给他吗?”

“当然。”

Tim看着Dick绕到后备箱，取出一把吉他。

“我上次去庄园时拿的这个。我当时想也许这能帮助他的手指恢复灵巧。”

“这真是——真是太体贴了，Dick。谢谢你！我保证他能收到。”

Tim走过去，从Dick手中接过箱子，Dick把他拉进一个紧紧的熊抱。

“我很抱歉,Tim。我不是有意让你觉得自己不重要。我保证任何时候你还想和我谈话，我都会有给你的时间。”他在Tim发间低语。

Tim吞咽一下，“我知道。这、这没关系。我很抱歉这么幼稚。我不习惯必须分享你。”

“我很想你。”

“我也是。”

他们分开。Dick向后仰着头，快速地眨了眨眼。

“你知道，”他朝着车说，“B下周要出差一段时间，所以我会代替他一段时间。想和我一起夜巡吗? ”

Tim的心激荡翱翔。

不久之后Tim回到家，Jason在他第三次敲门还是没来开门。他最后一次抬起手时，门旋开了。Jason脸色苍白，眼下有黑眼圈。这可不是“美好的一天”。

“对不起。我在健身室，没听见。”

Tim皱眉。这栋房子只要有人走近到50英尺的地方就会发出警报。Jason抹了把脸，手梳进自己的头发，后退了一些好让Tim挤进去。

“你到那儿拿到了什么?”他粗声问，朝箱子示意。

Tim把它像份礼物一样递到他面前。

“是……是给我的吗?”Jason生硬地问，把那箱子拉到自己的膝盖上，打开卡扣。

“Dick。”Tim解释说。

Jason僵住了,“哦。”

“我们去喝了咖啡。”

“怎么样?”Jason问，从眼角怀疑地看着他，同时仔细检查着箱子上是否有追踪器。

“实际上挺顺利的。他在努力弥补。”

Jason用手指抚过光滑的木制琴箱。

“他又开始和Barbara说话了。真正地带她出去约会，各种事情。”

Jason旋紧琴钮。

“他让我下次和他一起在哥谭夜巡。”

“那可真他妈棒。对你是好事儿。我猜那次负罪感之旅最终还是起作用了。”Jason凶狠地说，砰地一声合上箱子。

“不仅仅是负罪感，Jason。这也是出于爱。他把吉他给我，让我转交给你。他认为用它做些练习可能会帮助你恢复一些灵活性。他想知道你现在怎么样。”

“那么你跟他说了什么，嗯?说我跟他想的一样一团糟? ”

Tim挑眉，在这一点上，他对Jason的这种情绪波动并不陌生。他需要立刻缓和局势，在Jason决定把吉他扔到墙上或者他的脸上之前。他拿出手机。

“我给他看了这个。”他说，装作一脸平淡。

那是一张Jason在镜头前举着猫的照片，猫的脸从一片面包中间穿出来。Jason哼了一声，嘴角不由自主地翘了起来。他的愤怒消散得和爆发时一样快。灾难消弥了。

“你是个小混蛋，你知道吧?”

“对我知道。所以晚餐吃什么?”

“现在我看清楚了，”Jason戏剧般地哀吟着，“你只是为了吃的来这儿的。我感觉被利用了Tim。好吧，我刚刚失去了尊严，所以我猜你必须得满足于布伦瑞克炖肉了。”

“听起来不错。哦嘿，你介意我在你今晚做晚餐的时候拍些照片吗？”

“为了什么?”

Tim红着脸微笑，他必须得完美地表演才能钓到他。如果他告诉Jason这是Dick的主意，Jason可能出于原则而拒绝。

“还是算了，你可能会觉得这很蠢。”

“可能吧，”Jason愉快地同意，“但无论如何都说来听听，这样我就可以拿你寻开心了。”

Tim偷瞧了他一眼。

“我知道你已经厌烦整天玩过家家了。我想你可能会愿意做个项目。”

“比如说?”Jason抱着胳膊，看起来根本无动于衷。

“介于你这么喜欢烹饪，我想你可能对写一本烹饪书有兴趣。”

“烹饪书。”Jason犹豫地重复。

**危险，** **Will Robinson!*** **你要失去他了，尽你最大的努力** **!**

（Danger ，Will Robinson！：美国60年代科幻电视剧《迷失太空》中主角团中一机器人的经典示警台词。

“我是说，你知道我在厨房里有多无能，我很难记住所有的步骤。但如果我拍些照片，你在下面标上说明，那就真的能帮到我很多。”

Jason打量着他。

“你知道……这主意不算太糟。”

Tim踮踮脚，手指在背后交叉。

“当然，为什么不呢。但别挡到我好吗?现在让我知道你想要什么菜谱，还有其他的东西。虽然我已经说了今晚是布伦瑞克炖肉，故意做难吃的。要我给你盛在保温杯里夜巡时吃吗?”

Tim笑了，“谢谢Mom，我夜里不饿的。”

Jason怀疑地撇撇嘴。他从轮椅上半探起身来，从上面的一个柜子里拿出一个保温杯，把它稳稳地放在柜台上。

“不管怎么样都带上吧。如果你真的不想要，我相信金发会非常乐意来一点儿的。”

Tim吐了下舌头。

“哦嘿,还有件事。你介意我今晚在这里过夜吗?第一轮之后我们会在克莱街蹲点，”他问道，知道克莱街只需要15分钟就能回到这儿，而Jason也不会拒绝他。

“那相当近。有什么我应该知道的吗?”

“嗯，我们觉得可能有某种黑市器官交易。”

“就像那种在装满冰块的浴缸里醒来、发现自己没了肾脏的?”

“差不多，蝙蝠女孩是这么认为的。这是她的案子，我只是协助。”

“噫，是啊当然。我给你一个进门的临时密码。”

“你是怎么啦?”几个小时后，Stephanie气呼呼地说。他们趴在屋顶上，夜视镜对准了街对面的大楼。没有下雨，但这座城市仍然笼罩在寒冷的浓雾中，天气阴沉。

“你指什么?”

Stephanie把一缕黏在脸颊上的头发拢回脑后,“我指的是我整晚呆在这里，为了可能发生的、看不到的事情被雨浇。我冷、浑身湿着、难受，很生气，而你也应该是这样。但是你却整晚挂着又大又傻的笑脸。超级挫败人。”

Tim耸了耸肩，“我只是度过了美好的一天。”

“大鸟的事情有转折了?”

“哦,是的。嗯……我们一起喝了咖啡。那挺好的。”Tim半心半意地回答，从他们的置物袋里取出保温瓶。

“那是什么?”

“没什么。宵夜。”

Stephanie羡慕地看着它，“里面是什么?闻起来太棒了。我想尝尝。”

“那可不行。”

“怎么了?你吃得像只鸟一样少。你可能根本没法吃完对吧!别这么浪费小红，让我尝一口吧。”她伸出一只手，想够到保温瓶。

Tim拍开她的手。她搁下望远镜，回敬地用另一只手臂扣住他，试图用一个熊抱勒住他。Tim笑着滚地躲开。他们友善地扭打在一起，直到Tim最终不再死死地抓着保温瓶，让Stephanie偷尝一了口。

“*咂嘴*美味，”她长长地感叹。“是帅气的高个子不死族做了这个吗?他现在给你做饭?这不公平。我需要一个火辣的年轻版Alfred。”

“别太贪心。你已经有一个火辣的年轻版Gordon给你带咖啡了。”

“但他不会给我带夜巡的宵夜。”她撅着嘴。

“是啊，他可能也不会因为你在咖啡桌上留了水渍圈或者在用洗碗机时把碗位置放错了而吼你。头罩更像是一个极端易怒的火辣年轻版Alfred。”

Stephanie又偷偷地抿了一口，“你们俩听起来很亲密，很有家的感觉。而且你认为他很火辣，嗯? ”

“什么?”Tim惊恐地抬起头。

“你刚刚说他是个易怒的火辣年轻版Alfred。”她得意地笑着。

“我没有。”

“是的你有。”

“不，我……哦、看在老天的份上，你知道我的意思，我那只是在重复你的话。”

“嗯哼~”

“闭嘴。”Tim嘶嘶地说着，把保温瓶抢了回来。

“你有注意过他的嘴唇吗?像丝绒一样。让我想把我的大腿盘在那张脸上。”

Tim咽下一口肉汤，被一块胡萝卜呛住了。Stephanie拍拍他的后背，邪恶地大笑着。当她突然退开，伸手去够那被抛弃的望远镜时，他才得以逃出全面的尴尬。

“你看见什么了?”他喘息着问。

“那儿有人。”

“在哪里?”

Stephanie把望远镜递给他，指了一个方向。在离目标建筑最近的巷子里，有一个影子缓慢地徘徊着。Tim聚焦得更近。一个男人、也可能是个高大的女人，但是那人的动作和身材否定了这个猜测。在牛仔夹克下的肩膀虽然缩着，但看起来还是太宽了，不像是女性。他们戴着棒球帽，在这个角度看他们的脸完全被遮住了。

“他们在做什么?” Stephanie低声说。

“我不知道。他们只是站着。”

“他们是不是知道我们在这儿?”

“不清楚。也许，但他们没有朝这个方向看。我想他们可能也是在监视这个地方。”

Tim和Steph小心地和他们的新同伴在一起等着。他们又沉默了一个半小时，直到他们神秘的朋友不明原因地放弃了等待，离开了。

“我们去跟跟踪我们的人打招呼怎么样?看看他是否知道什么。” Steph在屋顶上伸展身子，把胳膊抻过头顶。

“我们走。”

Tim的好心情被正式破坏了。

“老天,Tim!你身上好臭。”Jason在沙发上捂着鼻子，他还没睡。那把吉他躺在咖啡桌上，好像是匆忙间扔下的。

“谢谢。我都没注意到。”Tim拉长声音说，“我洗澡的时候能把这个扔进洗衣机里吗?”他提了提装着红罗宾制服的袋子。

“当然。也许你应该把你现在穿的衣服也洗一下。”Jason皱皱鼻子。

Tim闻了下自己，表情扭曲了。污水的强烈气味从他身上散发出来，把他换上的普通衣物也沾染了。没有再多说，Tim走向浴室，脱去衣服，把衣服随手扔在地面上。他转动花洒的开关，把水温调热到刚不至于把他的肉从骨头上烫掉的程度，然后走进去。一分钟里，他就只是沉浸在热气和蒸汽中，水从他身上流下，变成浑浊的灰色。他快速地转了180度，找到了放在一个角落的洗发水瓶。等他反应过来时，他已经在头发上擦了太多。这是Jason的洗发水。Tim又打开瓶盖，好奇地在鼻子底下轻轻挤压瓶身。它辛辣而且……噢，老式香料。他迅速地把盖子按回去，几乎是把它扔回了角落。该死的,Tim。这正是你遇到Steph的时候开始做的那种诡异的事。

他抓起一块白色肥皂，开始用它使劲地擦洗皮肤。他 **不是** 在他妈的迷恋Jason-他妈-Todd。他握紧拳头，肥皂从他的手里飞了出去，沿着浴缸的弧度滑到底部。他咬牙切齿地把肥皂捡起来，徒劳地试图不去想更衣室里那些捡肥皂的笑话。当他回想起上次拿起这块肥皂时的情景，他差点又弄掉了它。

他让Jason坐在马桶上，等他把水温准备好，然后在给浴缸放水的时候把石膏裹好。他本以为Jason会在他用牙齿撕开胶带的时候，对他两腿之间的位置说一些粗俗的俏皮话，但令他欣慰的是，Jason一直保持着沉默。Tim提醒自己，这和他不得不照料Kon 或 Gar或Bart或 Dick时是一样的。好吧也许不算Dick。他又不瞎。但他可是专业的。他出于临床上的目的帮Jason脱下内裤。Jason的背部仍然给他带来了问题，他的背部缺乏足够的灵活度，不能前倾到能让他们把裤子拉过脚踝的程度。他还想帮他弄衬衫，但Jason挥手让他走开，用一只手把衬衫拉过头顶。Tim在把Jason放进浴缸的时候小心地把头偏向一边。一方面是为了给对方一些隐私，另一方面是因为如果坚实的肌肉上蜿蜒疤痕的想象就足以刺激Tim的大脑，他确信如果他胆敢同时触碰 **并且** 看着那些伤痕，他的大脑会短路的。所以他的眼睛一直躲避着，除了他不得不给Jason递某样东西的时候，一块毛巾、洗发水、一块肥皂。直到到了结束的时候，Tim不得不回过头来看着他，想看看该把他的胳膊架在哪里，才能把那个更高大、更重的人扶起来。太多皮肤了。还有能让Tim像爬梯子一样级级看去的腹肌。但真正击中他的是大腿。

该死。Tim往下看。他硬着。就像他在拉着Jason湿漉漉的身体挨住自己时发觉的一样。但与记忆不同的是，这一次他并没有被震惊和恐惧吓得松了手，让Jason栽进浴缸，激起一个上升的小浪花打在他的受害者的脸上，呛得他咳嗽起来。这一次他猛地抽搐了一下，脸上带着不悦的表情，因为他 **没有** 该死地被Jason-他妈-Todd吸引。

他从来没有在自慰之后这样难以放松过，他烦躁地想着，擦干自己，跺着脚走出浴室。他感觉自己刚擦洗过的皮肤下面有些痒，在他的脚碰到了门外一叠整齐的衣服时，他是完全准备要保持这种坏心情的。T恤和短裤对他来说都太大了。T恤从他的肩膀滑下，而短裤也威胁着要从他的臀部滑落。他把裤带紧了几圈，直到勒紧为止。他停下来，头歪向一边。他听到了音乐声。

那声音犹豫不定，弹奏者像是在从早已被遗忘的记忆中寻找一组曾经的和弦。如果没有伴奏的声音，这首被磕绊的节奏打乱了的曲子会很难辨认。

“No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain and woe  
Can show through.

But my dreams  
They aren’t as empty  
As my conscience seems to be

I have—Fuck”

“没人像我一样

在怒火中狠狠回击；

我的所有痛苦和悲伤

都无法向外传达。

但是我的梦想

它们没有陨落，

正如我的良知一样。

我有——该死。”

手指绊出不和谐的音符，Jason小心地重复着最后的几个小节，直到完成过渡。Tim清清嗓子，重重地落脚走进客厅，在Jason再次开口唱歌之前提醒Jason他的存在。因为当他听到那像断层在地壳下面几英里的地方相互摩擦时一样的、黑暗而粗砺的声音时，他所能想到的一切就是Stephanie那句想要把她的腿盘在那张嘴上的话。果然，当他走进来的时候，Jason已经在关箱子的卡扣了。

“所以是发生了什么?”

Tim用一个词回答，“下水道。”

Jason的嘴撇撇嘴，“听起来是很shit的一夜。”

“我还以为拙劣的双关语是Dick的专长。”

Jason大笑，“没忍住，它自己就跳出来了。要啤酒吗?”

Tim点头，把濡湿的额发从脸上拢开，然后瘫倒在沙发里。他看不见的地方传来Jason的轮椅在厨房的油毡上碾过的声音。他回来的时候猫坐在他的膝上，两个啤酒瓶在他手里叮当作响。他塞了一瓶到Tim手上，瓶盖已经打开了，一缕冷凝的雾气从瓶口冒出来。

“下水道哈。我还以为你们是去做监视的。”

“监视计划破产了。我们的目标没有出现。”

“于是你们为了找乐子去下水道里悠闲地慢跑了?”

一口啤酒在Tim嘴里转了一圈才被咽下去。

“目标没有出现，但有别的什么人来了。我们认为他也在监视那个地方。所以决定跟着他，但他直接……消失了。我们追到一条小巷里，他一下子不见了。他唯一可能的逃脱路线就是躲进下水道，所以我们就下去了。有几次我们听到有人在周围走动，但我们没能跟住他，也不知道他是什么身份。”

“哈，”Jason皱眉，“确定不是又一个义警吗?”

“看起来不像。一般来说我会推测他是目标的竞争者、同伙或是职业杀手，但是似乎都不对，尤其在器官交易的领域。警察或侦探不会那样在下水道里移动，而且如果他们介入这个案子Stephanie会提前知道。顺便说一句，她说你不给每个夜巡的人准备足够的宵夜很不礼貌。”

“你在和我开玩笑吧。我要开始收费了。”

“噢，Stephanie从来不在食物方面开玩笑。她这点和你挺像的。实际上，你们两个会很好相处。”

“我们见过面。她没有完全地惹恼我。”

“我总是忘记这个。我们应该找个时间一起出去，吃披萨什么的。”

Jason不置可否地“嗯——”

“哦得了吧，稍微来些社交活动会对你有好处的。你总不能后半辈子只跟我和猫交流。”

“别忘了Lucille小姐。”

Tim翻个白眼，“Lucille小姐不交流，她是用语言威胁你服从。”

Jason做出个在点头和摇头之间的动作。

“人必须得有朋友，Jason。”

“不。朋友是累赘。”他轻蔑地反驳。

Tim半信半疑地看他，“我是不是应该相信你从来没有朋友?”

Jason顿住了。Tim可以看出他在思考。

“在学校的时候有一个女孩。Rena。她人很好。我们那时是朋友，我觉得。”

Tim难以置信，“你一定要回想到那么远吗?”

Jason朝他讥嘲地笑，“信不信由你，联盟里的忍者刺客们可不喜欢睡衣派对和互编辫子。在那之前，我忙着照顾我妈妈、确保我们有足够的食物，没空交朋友。”

Tim盯着手里的瓶子，希望能突然出现一个漩涡把他吸进去。

“你妈妈是什么样的?”他安静地问。

Jason叹了口气。

“我需要再来一瓶啤酒。”

Tim站起来，去取剩下的啤酒。他回来的时候，猫决定转移到他身上，她跳上他的膝盖，转了三圈，蜷缩起来。Tim僵住了。他恳求地看向Jason。

“它在做什么?”他指指猫。

猫炫耀着她的脚爪，爪尖威胁地刺穿他的衬衫，碰到那下面的皮肤。

Jason为Tim的困境而窃笑，“她在做饼干。”

“做饼干?”

“就像她是在揉面团，你明白吗?放轻松。这是她很开心的意思，她不是要把你剖开。”

“哦，好吧。”Tim惶恐地接受了。

猫的爪子毫不容情，每次她抠抓他的时候会留下点点毛刺的钩痕，但介于Jason说这意味着她很快乐，Tim现在更害怕他试着把她移开时会发生什么。他因为这种难受的境地而抽着气。他以为他之前的问题没有被重视，于是不久之后Jason回答时他吓了一跳。

“她会在厨房里跳舞，总是把收音机调到金色老歌电台。她喜欢老式的东西。老式音乐、老电影。总是开玩笑说这就是为什么我们家一直没有搬离犯罪巷——她不忍心离开老城区。我们有一点余钱的时候，她就会去跳蚤市场买一些10美分一个的小玻璃瓶，然后把它们摆在窗台上，这样早上太阳照进来的时候，厨房的地板就会像在彩绘玻璃下面一样多彩了。”Jason开始揭起凝结水滴的玻璃瓶上的标签的边缘，小心地把它剥下来。“她当时……她试着、你明白吧？明明她不必要这样。我不是她亲生的，但她从不会那样看待我。我想她是爱我的，即使最后那还不足以阻止她自杀，但我想她是唯一真正爱过我的人。”

Tim想争辩。他想告诉Jason他错了。Bruce、 Alfred、Dick和Barbara，他们都很关心他。这对Tim来说如此显而易见，他怎么能看不见这些?但他知道这些话不会被Jason接受 ，所以他伸手从桌子上拿了一瓶啤酒。

“她听起来很好，”他说。瓶盖在他用力的时候扎到了他的手。“Janet就没有。尝试过、我是说。我有保姆，管家，治疗师，所有那些。所有这些‘别人’挤在我面前，于是她就不必在那里了。我觉得她不想要孩子。只是因为被人期待着这样才生下了我。也许是因为Jack想要孩子。我不知道。他挺好的。我告诉他我想学体操的时候，他确保我能有最好的教练和设备。我猜他是想要一个美国童子军那样的儿子，能让他带着徒步穿越荒野，一起到玻利维亚去搞发掘什么的。当他有了我的时候，他不知道该怎么办了。就像你说的，他至少试过了。你的爸爸呢?我似乎从没听你提起过他。”

Jason耸了耸肩，忙着从他的第三支啤酒瓶上剥标签，“没什么可提的。他几乎从来不在我们身边。妈说他想陪着我们的，但他没办法，因为他在监狱里。她总是替他向我道歉，发誓说他是个好人。但哥谭的好男人可不会撇下他们的家人去自谋生路。老实说，我都不记得他长什么样了。该死，为什么要谈这鬼事?我们能换个话题吗? ”

Tim前后转着手里湿漉漉的空瓶子。

“Bruce要出城去了。下星期想和我一起去上班吗?实验室里有些真的很酷的东西。”

“我能造一个巨型杀手机器人吗?”

“不能。但你可以帮我模拟冲击测试新的弹性装甲。”

“我不确定这听起来是无聊还是不无聊。”

“我换个说法，想用棒球棍打Wayne企业的实习生吗?”

“我加入。”

【不影响阅读的补充】

1.knee scooters：膝盖滑车。一种辅助移动工具。首先请想象一辆儿童自行车，车梁到成人小腿中间的地方，有四个小而厚重结实的轮子。车座是带纵向凹槽的长方形，高度可调节在和使用者膝盖齐平。使用者把伤腿跪在车座的凹槽里，可以像健康人使用滑板一样进行移动。

【叭叭】

穿着原型甲的实习生：？？？？弱小可怜又无助.jpg


	6. chapter 13

“三合会的存在是有意义的，”Stephanie坚持说，“X国以垄断器官交易市场而闻名。”

“X国是黑市上最大的器官出口国，”Tim修正道，“他们从监狱的犯人身上收取器官，再卖给美国的黑医生和地下诊所，所以为什么当他们有稳定的货源时还要在这里随机杀死居民引来更多的关注呢？”

Stephanie转了转眼睛，“我不知道，更新鲜的器官？”她说，“在食品杂货店人们愿意额外多付每磅2美元给墨西哥湾的虾子，而不是泰国的。”

“你什么时候开始吃虾子了？”

“这也能让他们省下许多试图把器官走私进美国时的贿赂钱和燃料钱。”

“我记得你不喜欢虾子？”

“自从上周晚餐时Jeremy做了一些虾子捞面，它们真是太棒了。上帝啊Tim，我们现在能把重点放在我的案子上了吗？”她厉声说，接着转身安慰性地拍了拍Jason的肩膀，“不过我敢肯定它们不如你的捞面好吃。”

Jason耸耸肩，从他们中间地板上摆放的盒子里抓起一片披萨，完全满足于设想在Stephanie和Tim停止争吵、注意到之前他能吃多少披萨。他认为自己能吃至少三片，现在金发女郎提起新的宝贝男孩儿了。每次Poole警官被提起时Tim因为厌恶而皱起的脸实在很可爱，他咬了一口披萨，它还是太烫了，他迅速灌了一大口啤酒好阻止自己的舌头烧起来。

“嘿，把那张单子递给我。”他在瓶嘴边支使道，Tim心不在焉地塞给他一叠纸。

“它当然比不上（Jason的捞面），”他听见Tim低声嘟囔，然后清了清嗓子大声说，“此外，如果真是三合会所为，我们会听到一些来自唐人街的风言风语，但现在他们嘴上就像拉上了拉链（原句but there’s been zip，直译为没有任何消息传出来，zip其中之一的意思为零，<例如to know zip about computers 对电脑一窍不通>，考虑到下文说Jason在傻笑，故采用意译）。”

Jason发现自己在为这个评论发笑。

“所有地方的人都像嘴上拉了拉链！”Stephanie挫败地大叫，“五个月来我们发现了六具丢了器官的尸体，却没有得到任何消息！”

Tim张开嘴准备回答，但Jason打断了他。他发现这是一个简单的激怒年轻男人的方法，特别是在Tim已经怒火中烧时。他经常用这个方法来捉弄Tim，为了娱乐。

“肝脏怎么了？”

Tim探过去看Jason手里拿着的报告：“你的意思是？”

“嗯，每一个案子里肝脏都被切除了。”

“是，我知道，”Tim尖刻地说，“肝移植是继肾移植后第二常见的移植手术。”

“第三。如果你把角膜也算进去的话。”Jason回答，Tim在这个小混蛋认为自己很聪明，他难得纠正Tim一次，这给了他一种洋洋自得的满足感。

“肾脏和肝脏移植如此常见的原因之一是人们捐献它们之后还能活着，时运不济的人可以卖掉一个肾或部分肝换取一大笔钱，这块市场已经饱和了。高需求高利润的地方来自心脏、肠道、肺和胰腺。”

Jason深吸口气，抬头看了看，金发女郎看上去继承了他的披萨计划，迅速地把一块披萨塞进自己喉咙里。Tim的全部注意力仍然在他身上。

“所以呢？如果我能杀了Joe Shmoe免费拿走他的全部器官去卖上五千美元，我为什么还要为一个肾付上两千美元？”Tim反驳道。

“然而我的重点是，”Jason解释，“看看这些从受害者身上移除的器官：肝脏，角膜，小肠。角膜，肝脏，心脏。肠道，角膜，肝脏，肺。胰腺，心脏，肝脏。做这些的人并不总是割取肾脏，为什么不？为什么当你每次能从全部器官上获取最大利润时，却只从每具尸体上割走三四个器官？为什么总是取走肝脏？”

“因为他们要给一些不错的基安蒂干红葡萄酒配上佐餐？”Stephanie透过满嘴的奶酪和意大利辣肉肠说。

“Bingo，金发美人儿，你提出了一种相当他妈的恶心的观点。有人给了他们一张列着他们想要的东西的购物清单，你的杀手挨个核对打勾，只拿他需要的，并且自己保留了肝脏。他们不在乎钱，这就是为什么他们不拿走全部器官的原因。如果他们不大把大把赚着骇人听闻的大量现金，他们很可能一直不被发现（原句为stay under the radar that way too，直译为一直躲在你们的雷达之下，这里采用意译）。这是关于杀戮和肝脏的。”

Stephanie和Tim迅速交换了一瞥，同时发出“Ewww”声，金发女郎怒视着自己的第二块披萨怀疑着之前的决定，实际上她完全不为自己丧失的食欲感到冒犯。

“这是一个不错的假设，”Tim勉强承认，“我不是完全确定，但有些东西我们应该保持关注。”

“我认为我们仍然应该怀疑三合会，他们也许没有直接参与，但他们肯定知道有人在冲击他们的业务市场。（原句为hedging in on their operation，hedging in是一个经济学词汇，指套期保值，这里采用意译）”Stephanie指出。

Tim否决了她：“也许作为最后一招，除非绝对必要我不想卷入其中。我们首先去搞清楚那些器官最终到了哪里，以及是哪个医生负责移植它们的。”

Jason嗅到了一丝油腻三角恋的气息，迅速逃离了即将到来的争吵，金发美人儿的眼睛危险的眯了起来。他不能责怪她。

“对不起？我想你已经忘了这是谁的案子。”

Tim猛地转向她：“不我记得！是你的案子，你向我寻求帮助，这就是我的帮助！”

“不！你在接管它，就像你总是在做的那样。除了你自己你不肯相信任何人能领导一个任务。”

老天，这可比在家看电视要有趣多了，Tim因指控而绷紧的脸尤其有趣。

“那不是真的！”

“我是Tim Drake！”Stephanie夸张地动作，“快看我！我知道怎样解决每个人的案子，因为我超聪明！”

Jason向后靠在沙发上，喝了一口啤酒，偷偷拿走了最后一块披萨，隔一阵子瞥一眼Stephanie放在床头柜上的钟，十三分钟之前他们中断了争吵，开始深呼吸。最终Tim向下瞥了眼空盒子，哀嚎道：“天杀的这些披萨怎么了？你们这些混蛋！我一块都没有吃到！”

Stephanie冲Tim咧嘴一笑，故意咬掉一大口披萨皮。他应该在Tim冲向Stephanie之前阻止他的，真的，他应该去帮帮这个孩子，为了块披萨饼皮在地板上和人滚成一团打架是……是他不愿看见Tim做的事。不是像他过去不得不做的那样。他的情绪低落了起来，Jason沮丧地咬紧牙关，他度过了一段愉快的时光，谈论案情，分析策略，完全像是前半生他和Bruce一起做的那样。见鬼的他恨这个，恨自己轻易地记起这些却无法停止去想它们，他很好，只是一个词、一个印象，就会让他坠落进那些让他受伤的地方。

“嘿，嘿，好了，停止做这些傻事吧Tim，我们该走了，已经很晚了，明天我们还有工作要做呢。”

Tim的头迅速移向他的方向，嘴唇紧紧抿着，看上去很担忧，担忧什么？为了他吗？不，别想了，这太荒谬了。也许只是分析Tim Drake的面部表情时产生了错误。

“是啊，我们该走了，你需要一些止痛药吗？”Tim问。

Jason咕哝了一声作为答复，Stephanie和Tim一起过来帮他站稳，把他扶上脚踏车，过去几个小时他在地板上坐太久，全身都僵硬了。Stephanie去为他们开门，Tim保持着将一只手放在他的下背部，他想告诉Tim没必要这样做，他不是真的需要支撑（原词support，同时有支持、安慰的意思，大家自由心证），但感觉有几分不错，温暖缓解了痛苦。他决定不让Tim把手拿开了。

Stephanie挥手把他们赶进门廊，“好啦，你们这些呆子，现在赶紧走，牢骚爷爷到了上床睡觉的时间了。我明天早上还有一个实验要做呢。”

“永远乐意为您效劳，金发美人儿。”Jason露齿而笑，并朝她抛了个媚眼。

Tim轻轻地拍了拍他的头，这是Tim认识Miss Lucille之后养成的习惯。

“别打情骂俏了，她有男朋友了。”Tim刻意低声说。

Stephanie朝他竖了根中指，关上了门。在到达他们的车前，他们什么也没说，Tim比平时更安静，Jason看到他不停咬着自己的嘴唇，滑进驾驶座并扣上了保险带。

“呃……冰箱里还剩一点咖喱。”Jason说。

通常给Tim提供食物能让他高兴一点。

Tim疑惑地朝他眨眨眼。

“你知道，你没吃到半口披萨，如果你想吃点东西，你可以进来吃点。”

似乎起作用了，Tim松开嘴唇，露出一丝微笑。

过去的三个星期里他生活得很有节奏感。星期一和星期四，他陪同Tim在Wayne企业的实验室工作，他有一堆花里胡哨的挂在脖子上的通行卡和别的证件。星期二和星期五在Miss Lucille那儿进行个人训练，周三和周六依然在Miss Lucille那里进行康复训练。这段时间里他一直听着警用无线电通讯，试图尽他最大可能追踪着哥谭暗涌的权力潮流。

他需要做好准备，在他再次回到街头时他需要知道当地的确切情况。他为改造这座城市的黑帮制定了许多不同的计划，考虑到了他自己能想到的所有的情况——一旦他重新做回红头罩，无论是企鹅人、黑面具、双面人，亦或是别的什么身居高位的混蛋。除了小丑。你不能为小丑制定计划，Jason想知道小丑在策划什么，他在无线电通讯里没有听到任何关于小丑的消息，在韦恩庄园时也没有一个人提起过小丑，Tim自从和其他蝙蝠断绝关系以来也没有提过。Tim可能知道些什么，他应该问一问，除了他不确定自己是否真的想知道那些消息。他知道Bruce没有杀小丑，Bruce不会这么做，即便小丑谋杀了自己两次。

Jason在划过自己大脑皮层的嘶嘶声中退缩了，他现在听到的声音比以前少多了，尽管他还是会在舌根一连串的酸涩中醒来。也许随着他的每次死而复生，拉撒路池对他的影响都会逐渐减弱，这是一个痛苦的希望。蝙蝠侠没有杀小丑，那么他抓住小丑了吗？他有再次把小丑揍到全身骨折爬都爬不起来了吗*？他有尝试再次放小丑离开吗？因为你在他那里从来不是被优先关注的对象，你远没有他的任务重要，因为你从不是他的儿子。

“停止！”他尖叫，用手掌拼命捂住耳朵，仿佛这样就能堵住脑袋里传出的那些声音。

他睁开眼，沉重地呼吸着，手指拉扯着头发，他现在不能这么做。今天是星期一，星期一早晨，Tim马上就要到这儿来了。他应该……他应该在做早餐，但他的鸡蛋做鸡蛋卷时用完了，Tim沉迷鸡蛋卷。他伸手去拿燕麦片罐，摇了摇又放回去，它们不够盛满一个碗。好吧，那么，水果奶昔。

他买了一些罐头南瓜和杏仁牛奶，他认为Tim应该会喜欢，考虑到他曾在Tim纽约市的巢穴里瞥见冰箱里塞满了令人震惊的蛋白奶昔。他开始取出各种原料。南瓜，富含丰富的维生素A和β-胡萝卜素；肉桂，降低血糖，增强认知能力；肉豆蔻中的锰能构建强壮的骨骼和结缔组织。除了他找不到他该死的搅拌机，那个天杀的搅拌机到底在哪儿？它不在它应该在的冰箱旁的柜台上，Jason开始把胡乱翻动柜子，直到他偶然发现搅拌机被推到了洗碗槽下面的搅拌碗后面，但它也不应该在那儿。

“该死的Tim.”

刚说到小恶魔，他的门就被敲响了。Jason怒气冲冲取下防盗链打开了门，Tim正站在他面前的台阶上，露出了期待的笑容。Jason有点想把他推下门廊，但他仅仅发出了一声充满威胁的低声咆哮。

“你也早上好。”Tim欢快地说，手里捧着热气腾腾的玻璃杯。

“如果你希望能吃到早餐，那非常不走运了，因为有人把我的鸡蛋全部吃完了，还把搅拌机藏到了该死的洗碗槽里，并且我没有时间做任何东西了。你不能把食物或者接触食物的任何东西藏到洗碗槽下面Tim，那里是放洗涤用品的。再这么干一次你就只能喝高乐氏水果奶昔了。（Clorox 高乐氏，是美国一家主要经营漂白剂、厨卫清洁剂等清洁用品的公司）”

Tim后退一步，犹豫地嘲笑：“你不会这么干的。”

Jason双手交叉在胸前。

“该死，好吧，对不起。你准备好了吗？Einar星期五提到，他认为他们已经构建出了一种稳定的可复制的聚合物结构，你也许想看看。同时，今天Travis终于治好了脑震荡回到了试验大厅，再也不要有更多的头部攻击了好吗？我们测试的是柔性盔甲，又不是头盔。”

Jason转了转眼睛，胳膊背到了身后。

“最后重复一次，我没有打他的头，我打的是他的胸膛，他被他自己打结的脚绊倒了，他的头是自己撞到地板上的。”

“Karen可不是这么说的。”Tim漫不经心地说，在他把保温杯放在车顶上打开门前，他从杯里抿了一小口。

“那是因为Karen，你知道Karen恨我！”

“是啊，你故意惹恼她的。”

“哦拜托，三明治那次只是个玩笑。再说了，头盔应该和盔甲一样好，不管有多少子弹你都能拿胸板接住，但要是有人朝你头部开一枪你就玩完啦。”Jason在走进屋里时抱怨道。

“它叫柔性盔甲，Jason，不意味着头盔也要可以弯曲，这是一个完全不同的项目。不过，要是你愿意让我看一眼你的头盔，我真的很好奇我们能用这个新点子做些什么。”

“你做梦吧！”Jason充满防护性地咆哮。

Tim是能够信任的，但是他无法信任让别的蝙蝠也接触到此类信息，他还不能放弃自己所有的秘密，Tim知道的已经足够多了。

“总有一天你会给我看的，我打赌我能给你进行各种各样的升级。”

Jason嘲弄道：“你认为你能提升我的工作效率，这点真是太可爱了。”

“该死的我能做到的。也许不是在设计和警戒方面，但在编程方面我比你好，我能让它运转得更快、架构更严密，我保证。”

Jason怀疑地扬起眉毛。

“哦，顺便问一下这周末你有空审查一下腿部设计吗？”Tim说话时完全不让自己的眼睛离开路。

“可以，没问题，这没什么大不了的，那个设计还不错。我正准备修改关节处的模型瑕疵，它现在正在咖啡桌上摆着，我忘记把它放回原处了，等工作结束我给你看。”

Tim点点头，他们继续着半心半意的争论，Jason和Tim在一起时的另一个节奏。他不确定自己对此有何感受，他不习惯说很多话，理论上他还记得以前他曾做过的一些事，他记得他还在庄园时Alfred叫他话匣子，尽管忘记了具体事例；Bruce也会在夜巡的时候训斥他，不过更可能是由于他的语言而非健谈。他拒绝相信像罗宾这样的黄金男孩是个多嘴多舌的人，也许这是和他妈妈住在一起时留下的习惯，用大声地讲述他在做什么的声音来填补缺少他母亲说话声音的空白。

“嘿妈妈，我要去接杯水，你想喝水吗？我知道果汁更好但我们喝完了。你真的应该喝点东西，请，试试看，试着喝点东西，如果脱水的话你会感觉很难受的。你想让我去把收音机打开吗？我保证不会调太大声。”

他不再说更多话了，在扮演红头罩之外，没有人和他交谈。有时候这不错。当他和Tim谈话时，他发现自己的思维越来越少飘向黑暗刻毒的地方。其余时候，Tim的声音让人气恼，他不得不在自己对年轻人尖叫前谎称头痛。他逐渐好起来了，特别是在公共场合。Wayne企业实验室的工作环境和昏暗的码头仓库完全不同，科学家们也和典型的军火走私贩子们不同，其中一项是他们更容易被吓跑。

在和科学家们交流时，他有意识地控制着自己的语调和身体语言，不断调整，尽可能少地表现出恐吓。不过如果以在午餐时愿意和他一起坐在WE自助餐厅进餐的人数为标准的话，还不算完全成功。这感觉很像之前有一次，Bruce带他去哥谭学院注册，又允许他继续待在公立学校上课。他不属于这儿，就像他不属于那儿一样。

至少在这儿他们不是瞧不起他，他们从他身边经过时表现得就像他是什么潜在危险，即便他像一个书呆子一样穿着一件纽扣衬衫、挂着通行证、口袋里插着钢笔。Tim很可能会坐下来陪他吃饭，但Tim总有午餐会议要参加。有时候，如果休息时他们聚在一起，他会去瑞典人的小组里待着，他们看上去似乎不担心他的出现，他们愿意用瑞典语和他交谈，他的瑞典语有点生疏了，不过在慢慢改善。Einar尤其愿意帮助他，展现了极大的耐心进行他们磕磕绊绊的谈话。在那些既找不到Tim也找不到瑞典人的日子里，他埋头读书，忽略WE其他员工偷偷摸摸的窥视。

他想知道他能否在今天中午时读完《失乐园》的结尾。Tim弯腰站在Karen的桌子旁审视他们模拟运行出的数据，Travis站在盔甲模型前，模型少了一条腿，看着像乒乓球黏在了许多不同的点上。他忧虑地看着Jason，Jason冲他笑了笑。

“好了，好了，我们把那个搞好了。Jay你能试着用前臂向下击打一下吗？”Tim心不在焉地说。

Jason举起球棒等着Travis把手臂伸出来，这个实习生退缩了，但仍伸出了手臂，Jason用球棒抽了一下，球棒上出现了一道裂缝，同时一连串的线条出现在他们周围的屏幕上。

“好的，好的，现在尽全力再试一次。”

Travis的眼睛转向Jason.

Jason再次举起球棒：“放松，孩子，你不会有事的。你错过了更坏的情况，上周我们击倒了Mark，不过只有一点青肿。而且，我听说这个工人在这——”

“这儿见鬼的怎么回事！”

Jason迅速转身，震耳欲聋的吼声响彻整个房间上空，他以为会看见蝙蝠侠穿着全套盔甲和斗篷出现在他面前，当他面对穿着Tom Ford西装的Bruce时，他有几秒种的困惑。

“Mr.Drake，”他咆哮道，“我需要立刻在我的办公室里见到你。还有你，”他眯眼看Jason的名牌，“Mr.Peterson.”

Jason在Tim恐惧的表情中找回了意识。

“现在。”Bruce低沉地咆哮仿佛是从喉咙里撕裂出来的。

Tim徒劳地张了张嘴又闭上，然后跟上。 Jason不情愿地跟着，为助行器车轮发出的轻微声响皱眉。他们离开目瞪口呆的Karen和Travis，Bruce像对待顽皮的孩子那样领着他们离开，去往办公室。同事们默默地震惊地看着，Jason确信一旦门在他们身后关上，他们会立刻爆发出一阵窃窃私语议论纷纷。

在Bruce的办公室里，他在墙上的安全面板里输入了四位数的密码，窗户变成了不透明的，同时Jason听到了上锁的摩擦声。他确信屋子也是隔音的，没人能听见他们的叫喊。Bruce昂首阔步走到他的办公桌后面站定，他微微向前倾身的样子看着已经够吓人的了，他的手指张开摁在黑木桌子的垫板上。

“你们两个中有谁愿意好心启发我一下这里发生了什么吗？”他的声音欺骗性的低沉和平静。

Jason没有准备好面对这个。自从从庄园里出来，他第一次见到Bruce，Bruce的行程不应该一个月就结束。Tim向他发过誓，还给他看了Bruce发给WE管理层的内部邮件，又过了一个星期他们才开始计划让Jason进入WE工作。Tim说他会和Bruce谈谈，说他有一个计划，不用担心，如果他把Jason在Bruce不在的期间做的所有好的工作展现给Bruce看，只要Bruce看到，他就别无选择，只能同意他们继续下去。

“我们正在对机甲进行模拟冲撞测试，我们快做完了。实际上远远领先于计划表。原型几周内就能投入生产，Howard将军正准备起草合同。”

“你知道这不是我要谈论的内容。Jason，你在这里做什么？”

Jason舔了舔嘴唇，他应该感到愤怒了，他总是对Bruce感到愤怒，特别是当他用这种语调和他说话时，他尝试召唤它，让它出来在皮肤下火辣呼啸，它没有到来。他恐慌，他没有准备好，他没有准备好面对Bruce.

Tim代替他回答了。

“Jason是在这儿帮忙的，我让他帮我来进行模拟试验，他在识别问题领域和改善设计方面非常有帮助，我可以给你看看那些改变，我的办公室里有示意图，我可以去——”

Bruce猛地拍了下桌子。

“停止，Tim.”

他深吸了一口气。

“你违背了我的直接要求，我们讨论过这个问题，我告诉了你不行。所以你等我离开，背着我偷偷摸摸地行动，你不仅仅是在不尊重我，你同样不尊重这家公司，并且明确表示了你不尊重你的职位。”

“Bruce，我认为你应该冷静些考——”

“不，这不是在蝙蝠洞，现在我不是蝙蝠侠，你也不是红罗宾，你不能因为不同意我的决定就违背它，这是我的公司，我父亲的公司，我的家族产业。我花费我的一生确保它成功运转，你没有权力危及它。”

Tim声音破碎地抗议道：“我几乎不认为给Jason一个机会是在危及公司。”

“你给了一个精神极度不稳定的重罪犯8级安全通道！你有没有考虑过他能用我们的安全码做什么？要么满足他自己的目的，要么卖给出价最高的人。你希望红头罩穿戴着实验武器装备出现在街头吗？你有没有考虑过我们现在必须要因为调查保密合同是否受到安全漏洞造成的损害而停止所有协议？这将使Wayne集团的合同、利润和名声受到损害。”

“我从没让Jason进入武器项目或分类项目。”Tim争论，声音微弱到连Jason都差点听不见。

“不，你只是提供给他一个可以从别的地方侵入进去的地方。”

Jason已经受够了，Bruce……Bruce是对的，也许这就是他无法感到愤怒的原因。这不是关于不同的道德准则，他没有高尚的道德去指责Bruce陈旧的原则观念。他不应该在这里，不应该让Tim说服他，认为这是一个好主意。“愚蠢的理想主义白痴。”他不确定这个声音是指他亦或是指Tim.

“我有权解雇你们两个，Jason，把你的通行证给我。Tim，一旦盔甲合同到期，你有三个星期的停薪假，我建议你在此期间内认真严肃地思考下你在Wayne企业的位置。”

Jason从脖子上取下挂绳放在桌上，Tim抓住他的手腕。

“恕我直言，你不能这样做。”Tim斩钉截铁地说。

“抱歉？”Bruce带着一种让Jason觉得是惊讶的表情看着Tim.

很难有什么会让Bruce感到吃惊，这不是会经常出现的情况，考虑到他有一个列出的目录能用来辨认Bruce流露出的情绪。

“Jason不是Wayne企业的雇员。Drake工业付他工资，他是独立咨询顾问，你不能解雇他。”Tim压低声音说，带着一丝自得。

Bruce没有动，这怪异到恐怖。那些手指平静地摆放在桌面上没有动作，他也没有咬紧牙关，他完全地静止着。

“的确。可不论怎样我都用各种方式让他离开并禁止他永远再出现在Wayne企业。Jason——”

Jason不想听到Bruce接下来会说些什么，他放下挂绳离开了。Tim大声说着什么，在大厅里追赶他，天呐他看上去一定无比蠢笨地试图从这辆愚蠢的助行器上逃走，他只是希望自己能够有尊严地走楼梯，他赶在Tim之前到达电梯，在他用力按击“关门”按钮前，Tim伸出手挡在了将要合闭的电梯门中间。

他颤抖地呼吸着，操他妈的电梯。至少在Wayne企业的电梯不算糟糕，他们制造的电梯轻易能装下一打人，足够巨大到不会因为觉得墙壁缩小到要压在他身上而感到恶心。在Tim追上他之前他几乎一直机械地向车子方向移动着，Tim赶上了他，Tim快步走到其中一扇沉重的金属门中引导他去往停车场，Jason支起手肘，如果Tim来开车的话，他就用不着打破车窗触发红外警报了。

Tim的声音格外刺耳，Jason闭上眼，额头紧贴着冰冷的副驾驶车窗玻璃，Tim打破了长时间的沉默。他说：

“他反应过度了，因为他讨厌遇到意外。他是个控制狂。”

“给他时间，他会意识到他在夸大影响。”

“我会告诉他你在柔性盔甲的项目上做了什么，你做的一切改进，他会明白的。”

“我会同Dick和Alfred谈谈，如果他们站在我们这边，他们能让他理解缘由的。”

Jason现在能感觉到了、它们在沸腾——那些在Bruce面前没有出现的愤怒，他握紧拳头，几乎感觉不到疼痛，只感觉到那里的疤痕组织在拉扯。Jason在车完全停下前猛地拉开了车门。

“Bruce确实太过分了。”Tim的声音紧跟着他。

Jason转过身：“出去。”

“什么？”Tim的眼睛睁大了。

“我说，你他妈给我滚出去。”

“但是……我……为什么？”Tim结结巴巴地问，好像他真的对一切一无所知一样。

“因为，我不想看到你，不想听到你的声音，我想要你离开我的房子并且别再回来。”

Tim挪动着，Jason预想着要是Tim尝试着再往屋里前进一点他就要用助行器揍死他。

“我只是试着帮帮忙。”

“那就停止！别再试着帮忙了！我不是什么他妈的需要慈善救助的对象，我不需要你见鬼的帮忙。”

Tim皱着眉说：“你在逗我吗？在我为你做了这一切之后——”

“你！你为你自己做了这一切，你个混蛋。你根本不在乎我。一半时间你几乎不看我，另一半时间你一直在偷偷摸摸地看我，好像害怕我会扑过去割开你的喉咙。所以别试着编造谎言说那么做是因为你在乎我。你只是在试着让自己好受点，因为现在你也被从蝙蝠的 ‘最值得信任名单’里删除了。我要的只是一辆该死的代步车，而不是让你把我的生活改造成什么宠物类养成项目，你只是把你的方式猛地塞过来要我接受。Stephanie是对的，你和Bruce一样是个控制狂。你控制你周围每一个人的生活，就因为你自己的生活过得像一团狗屎。”Jason指着冰箱上的日程安排表说。

“你认为照这样下去会发生什么？怎么，你认为你他妈的在改造我吗？还是别的什么？你认为Bruce会张开双臂欢迎你带着害群之马回去吗？如果你有一秒钟认为我们在一起吃过饭、喝过啤酒、看过一些电影就以为我们是朋友，或你驯化了我，那你就大错特错了。等我一回到街道上，我就要去喂那些狗娘养的东西吃枪子，小丑排在名单第一位。如果你们中有任何人想要阻止我，我就一起杀了。现在，在我动手把你扔出去之前，他妈的滚出我的房子。懂了吗？替代品。”

————————

*原句but there’s been zip，直译为没有任何消息传出来，zip其中之一的意思为零，<例如to know zip about computers 对电脑一窍不通>，考虑到下文说Jason在傻笑，故采用意译。

*Did he put him in a body cast again? 本句直译为他有再次把他揍到全身打石膏吗？我寻思了一下桶哥说话向来比较俏皮，所以才用了意译。


	7. chapter 14

“你见鬼的到底在想什么？”Tim冲Bruce尖叫道，并一心一意地把文件猛地往公文包里塞，“你怎么能在他面前那么说！你当着他的面叫他精神失常的重罪犯！”他狠狠拍了下面前的桌子。

Bruce没有看他：“放轻松，那是个事实。即使是Jason也明白。你是那个觉得这个事实有问题的人。”

“事实？我不在乎什么该死的事实，你应当成为他的父亲——”

“在你每次都在违抗我的时候我应当怎么做呢？”Bruce厉声说，他的挫败显而易见，同公文包搭扣合上的声音一起在房间里回荡。

“什么？”Tim犹豫地问。

Bruce向他倾过身，Tim认为这是一个具有倾略性的姿势，在此之前他从未被Bruce这样对待过。Bruce的眼睛像是冷硬的冰块，声音低沉到仿佛Tim手掌下的木头桌子都为之颤抖。

“当我给他空间，你指责我的冷漠和缺席；当我在场，你指责我过于傲慢和专横；上帝禁止我尝试着去约束他，我照做了你们又认为我是个怪物。”Bruce挺直身体高过Tim，“我想让他留在庄园，直到他在Alfred的照料和我的看管下恢复健康，我想去帮助他。你一点儿也不知道，我一直在看着他，他的身体恢复得很好，但他需要精神方面的帮助，Tim.告诉我，你有为他寻找精神科医生吗？”

Tim惭愧地摇摇头。

“Jason不容易对付，对我来说不容易……我们沟通一直很成问题。争吵、冲突、一连串问题总是横在我们之间。当你在一次冲突之后将他带走，我怎么能成为他的父亲呢？很久之前，在我认识他的时候，他就怒吼着对抗这个世界。Jason是坚强有主见的，一次和我的大声争吵不会摧毁他，你应该对他多一点信任。”

Tim艰难地想出一个答复，他应该做好准备的——他应该把争论的重点整齐列在提示卡上的，像多年之前的那个夜晚他在庄园门口的台阶上做的那样（以防万一，藏在了裤子后兜里）。他当时太生气了，太心烦意乱了，开车回来时盘旋在脑内的词句现在乱成了一团，所有的词汇都乱七八糟地涌到脑海里。Bruce叹了口气，垂下肩膀，结束了他们之间紧张的对视，他猛地呼气，捏住了自己的鼻梁，几秒钟后松开，拿起公文包起身准备离开。Tim正站在他和门之前。

“现在，请你原谅我，我得离开去和唯一一个似乎不生我气的儿子共进晚餐，我不想迟到。”

Tim沉默地挪到一旁让他过去。

打那儿之后，Tim不怎么确定自己该做些什么，所以他做了典型的Tim会做的事——把自己扔进无穷无尽的工作里去。只要他能越快速的将那款愚蠢的柔性盔甲投入生产，他就能越早地逃离哥谭，让Bruce和他的无薪假期一起见鬼去吧，他有足够的钱，才不在乎每个月从Wayne企业分到的那点薪水。还有Jason，让他也见鬼去吧，当他沉浸在对自己的自我贬低中、什么也不做时，他怎么敢指责Tim自私。一旦同政府的合同最终确定下来，他就立刻返回旧金山和泰坦。

在那之前，Tim会一刻不停地苦干。他震惊于在Jason离开实验室后实验的进展竟如此缓慢，他居然完全没有意识到在一周两天的时间里，Jason帮了多少忙。或自己究竟有多么依赖Jason在解决突然出现的所有细节问题上的贡献，尤其是在最后阶段。完成一个项目要做的事情总是比他预计的要多得多，盔甲表面闪闪发亮，但是Tim Drake拒绝在任何不完美的情况下，让自己的名字出现在Wayne企业门口的任何专利上。他早起晚睡，吃饭叫外卖，晚上直接睡在办公室。这次Alfred没有来接他把他带回庄园。

他持续工作直到他到崩溃，并且还不止如此。这不健康，但这能很好地让他分心。如果他尝试着在凌晨一点之前睡觉，有99.7%的可能他会一直在黑暗中无精打采地看着陶瓷天花板，想着Jason此刻在做什么。他在睡觉吗？他又躺在沙发上睡着了、胸前盖着一本书吗？他现在在读什么？如果他陷在噩梦中怎么办？Tim绝对没有好奇Jason是否在洗澡。他记得给猫祛除跳蚤吗？他能跟得上练习吗？Tim应该打电话给Miss Lucille，至少她能告诉自己Jason是否安好。接着他想起她曾经说过，如果不亲自去见她的话就在他身上戳个洞，那时她大概只是用了个比喻，不过，如果他现在去见她，估计她真的会在他身上戳个洞出来，所以亲自拜访也不在选择范围内。

他提高了他已经有问题的咖啡因摄入量，只要他能高标准地完成他手上的任务，他会没事的。他习惯性地去哥谭研磨咖啡馆，实际上这对他有好处，他去买咖啡时走个来回的路，能确保他每天至少能呼吸二十分钟的新鲜空气。那家咖啡馆的咖啡也许不是最好的，但分量挺让人满意。

实际上今天他决定坐在露台上享受他的咖啡，今天是里程碑式的一天，那位将军将在星期五最后确定全部文件，在此之前，他所要做的只有完成程序编码，将这些程序上传到制造机械中进行大规模生产。

Tim乏味地看着周围的哥谭人来来往往，许多人带着雨伞、穿着橡胶套鞋。冬天终于要过去了，虽然不足以温暖街道和任何人，但足够用冰冷的雨代替雪和雨夹雪了。天空看上去是晴朗、阳光明媚的，他好奇早上是否下过雨，他没能看见。他宽敞的在拐角处的办公室是用落地窗做的，但实验室被隐藏在大楼内部，远离窥探的眼睛。地上有一个水洼，这似乎表明今天早上是下雨了。他发现自己荒谬的为推断出这个极其明显无聊的事实而高兴，Jason可能会说，“少废话了Sherlock”.

Tim皱着眉吞下满口咖啡，有益健康、浓烈的满口咖啡。抿一小口是弱者的行为。有人抽走了他手中紧握着的超大杯咖啡，Tim徒劳地抬头看过去，他的前女友和大哥从附近的空桌子旁拉来椅子，坐在他对面。Stephanie双腿大张着向后靠在椅背上，双臂架在头顶后面。

“你……你们在做什么？在这儿，你们两个？”

Stephanie回答：“这是一次干预，Tim.”

“对不起？”Tim看向Dick，Dick赞同地点了点头。

“你需要帮助。”Dick参与进谈话里来。

“你们怎么会知道我在这儿？”Tim哀嚎道。

“确切地说这一点儿也不难知道，侦探。过去一周你每天都来这里。”

“是的，但是……”

“O告诉我们你在这儿。”Dick指了指雨篷下正对着露台一角的咖啡店安全摄像头。

“我感觉自己的隐私被侵犯了。我简直不敢相信。”Tim的额头砰地抵在桌面上，他前额贴着桌面，稍微滚动一下脑袋让自己能怒视那两个自诩的救世主，“我到底做了些什么才要遭受这种对待？”

“你正每况愈下。”Stephanie睿智地陈述。

她看向Dick，他接上她没说完的话：“陷入一个充满乏味和孤独的焦虑深渊里。”

“我们很担心。”

“这些天里没人见过你。”

“连续两次补习你都放了我鸽子，马上期中考试要到了，你答应帮我补习的，所以我打了个电话给Dick.”

“然后你一直不回我短信，我三次都试着找你和我一起去巡逻。”

“不论……不论你现在正沉浸在什么操蛋的事里，这都是不健康的。”

“还有你的咖啡成瘾也是。”Dick说着小口抿了点Tim的咖啡，他立刻吐回了杯子里，“我的上帝啊这是什么？”

“嗯……咖啡？”

“它尝起来像汽油。”Dick叫到，条件反射地卷着舌头想把嘴巴里的味道舔掉。

“好吧，我猜严格来说它一半是咖啡，一半是蒸馏咖啡，还加了一大匙抹茶粉。Martina特地为我做的。”

“哦天啊，Tim. Dick，这比我们想象的还要糟糕！”Stephanie惊恐地喊到。

“特殊时间特殊对待。”Dick叹息道，站了起来。

Stephanie跟着Dick站起来时椅子被猛地向后推去，发出一阵金属和混凝土摩擦的尖利吱嘎声。

“等一下……你们在干嘛？”Tim惊慌失措地问。

Dick开始在他身后转来转去，Tim跳起来想跑但他的脚被椅子腿绊住了，他猫（或是蝙蝠？）一样的反应能力向疲惫妥协了。Dick在他跌在人行道上之前抓住了他，但是救援过程伴随着一声该死的咔哒声。

“你他妈的在开什么玩笑？”他猛地挣动着把他手腕铐在背后的手铐。

“注意语言，Tim.显而易见，Jason的情绪感染了你。”

Tim迅速转头看向金发女孩，恳求道：“Steph，这太荒谬了。”

最后一个词和他的头一起被Stephanie掏出的袋子裹住了，它闻起来像奥利奥饼干和洋葱，Tim认出这是她重复使用的食品购物袋之一，他们把不停扭动挣扎的Tim粗暴地搡下人行道时，Tim大喊：“这太愚蠢了！放开我你们这些疯子！”

Stephanie提高声音压过了他：“嗨大家伙儿，欢迎收看绑架直播。哈哈，承诺这不是真的，这是他的生日惊喜！不用担心，绝对不需要报警，只是一个友好的玩笑。”

“哈哈，是的，实际上我正是个警察，Grayson警官，你们可以打电话去布鲁德海文警局证实我的身份！不过说真的，最好不要。所有事情都没问题且合法，现在向前走，他只是有点脾气不太好。”Dick兴高采烈地附和道。

“我恨你们两个，”Tim在被粗暴地推上汽车后座时生气地撅起嘴说，“超级恨。”

袋子立刻被从他头上取下来，手铐仍铐在他手腕上，他身上没有任何能用来弯成小钩子的东西让他把锁撬开，这种情况下也找不到正当理由让他把自己拇指弄脱臼。作为替代，他用自己全部精力怒瞪着后视镜里的绑架者。

“你爱我们，”Stephanie对他眨眼，“几乎有你爱J那么多——”

“Steph！”Tim吼道。

“那是什么意思？”Dick越过肩膀瞟了他一眼，试着弄明白Tim的大惊小怪是怎么回事。

“什么都不是！”Tim在Steph再次开口前大叫道。

他认真考虑起打开车门，从车上跳下来。他知道怎样滚动使他免受撞击伤害，不过他必须把握好时间，以确保他不会在跳下车后被旁边车道上的车碾过。他开始朝着车门移动，双手在身后摸索。拉。

“儿童安全锁？认真的？Dick？”

“我？认真的？见鬼的Tim你在搞什么？你打算把自己扔出这辆车？”

Tim转动着眼睛倒了回来，他看着城市闪烁的灯光，认出左边是狗公园，右边是绘有锦鲤壁画的纹身店。他们经过Dick最喜欢的那家披萨店，他知道他们正在往哪里去。他们要去他哥哥在哥谭最主要的安全屋，他在那里有太多的回忆——外出巡逻前盘腿坐在地板上写作业；他们巡逻归来后在厨房柜台上做圣代，Dick坚持认为Crocky Crunch是完美的受欢迎的圣代之王，尽管Tim对此持保留态度。那里也有一些不太愉快的记忆，Dick在他和杀人鳄打斗后为他临时包扎，他靠在Dick身上马拉松式地看《吸血鬼猎人巴菲》，以便年长的男人观察他是否有脑震荡。倒在沙发上时回家或回庄园的念头让他焦虑到头嗡嗡地疼起来。

他们在一条小巷子里停下，身后是栋两层楼的狭窄排房，他们推搡着Tim上楼，公寓看上去和过去一样，有点破旧，完全没有遮盖。沙发已经被换掉了，沙发的使用寿命对他们这些义警来说太短了，他们有把血流到上面去的可能，说真的他们应该花钱去买塑料沙发套。Stephanie离开他们去厨房，Dick用一只手抵着Tim肩胛骨中间的位置把他推向客厅，强迫他坐到沙发上。

“所以你打算把它们拿下来吗？”Tim把手腕上的手铐链条晃得叮当作响。

“打算，等一会儿。等到我们都舒服的安顿好，等你不会像只兔子一样从我们这儿跑开时。”Dick伸展四肢坐到Tim身边，把一只手臂搭到他肩膀上。

“嘿，Tim鸟和Dick鸟，你们想吃哪种披萨？”Stephanie大声问到。

“夏威夷披萨！”

如果Jason在这儿一定会尖刻抨击Dick的全部建议那么的令人作呕。这个想法令他左边肋骨中间尖锐地剧痛起来，上一次他吃披萨还是和Stephanie与Jason一起，在一切意外还没发生前的那个晚上。当然不是说他真的吃到了任何东西。

“Tim？”

“嗯……嗯，白汁沙司，谢谢。”

那阵剧痛从隐隐做痛变得鲜明，Dick感觉到Tim的恼怒转变成了其他情绪，他把Tim拉得更近了一些。Stephanie过了一会儿加入了他们，她坐到Tim的另一边，把腿架上他的大腿，在Dick的胳膊之间，实际上他们把Tim牢牢地圈在了这里。Steph递给Dick一罐蓝带啤酒，把另一罐放在了Tim面前的桌子上，Dick谢过她，拉开了易拉罐拉环，在意识到什么之前吞下一大口啤酒。他的眼睛瞪圆了。

“Steph！你还没到二十一岁！你也没有！Tim！”

Stephanie耸耸肩：“Jason给我们买的。”

“那不代表没问题！实际上 ‘Jason做的’任何有正当理由的事，通常都代表着恰恰相反的意思！”

“哦Dick，冷静下来。我们十九岁了，不是十二岁。上周我还和我的研究助教一起在前面的草坪上喝桶装啤酒呢。另外，这个东西所含酒精量低于5%，而且Tim度过了非常艰难的几个星期。放开他让他放松一下吧。”她点头示意Tim的胳膊仍被手铐铐在身后。

Dick在松开Tim前，很不高兴地来回打量着他们两个。

“如果我把手铐解开你能保证你就坐在这儿喝啤酒吗？像个嗯……乖乖的未成年少年一样？”

“你们能告诉我这一切到底是为了什么吗？你们最好有个好理由解释为什么要在项目快结束前把我从工作里拉出来，Bruce已经对我很生气了，我不需要再给他理由让他更生气。”

Dick和Stephanie都有点愧疚地看着他。

“当我说我们很担心你时那绝不是在撒谎，Tim.”他的大哥柔软地笑着说，“我听说你和Bruce大吵了一架，Alfred告诉我的，但他没说具体因为什么。但你不应该像这样和所有人切断联系，它不是——”

“让我猜猜：健康的？”Tim拖着腔调说。

“所以，我们必须休息一晚，准备点披萨，啤酒，电影，说点悄悄话。不管你喜欢还是不喜欢，你都会感到放松和愉快，从你逐渐加剧的恐惧中逃离出来，然后你会继续帮我为期中考试复习，陪Dick一起去巡逻。成吗？”Stephanie插进来说。

Tim咬着他两颊内侧，开始对几个星期前忽视朋友们的事感到有些愧疚。

“好吧。”他不情愿地哼哼。

Dick取下了手铐，Tim听见他一边解锁一边小声咕哝：“我简直不敢相信我真的这么做了，协助未成年人犯罪。”

Tim没揪着这句伪善的话不放*，相比做个未授权的私警和绑架，未成年饮酒在Dick的违法活动里几乎算不上什么。Stephanie把一罐冰啤酒塞到Tim手里，Tim大口喝着，令Dick大为惊恐，实际上它和Jason冰箱里的啤酒比起来更像苏打水。他们让他这位荣誉嘉宾来挑选想看的电影。

在第二集《宁静号》*结束后，他们抽空去上卫生间，分食剩下的披萨饼和啤酒，Tim重重地坐回沙发上，准备看第三集，他嘲笑他的兄弟笑得差点喘不过气，Dick Grayson，黄金男孩，最早的奇迹男孩——他的优雅和美丽超越所有追随其后的罗宾，一条腿搭在沙发扶手上来回摆动着，另一只翘在咖啡桌上，一盒披萨摆在他鼓起来的胃部，还有些食物碎屑掉在他的衬衫上。

Dick为Tim发出的声音懒洋洋地抬起头：“怎么？”

“你个邋遢鬼。”Tim哼道，“要是你的崇拜者们能看到你现在这样就好了。”

“面具和完美屁股后的男人。”Stephanie在他左边某个地方缓慢庄严地吟诵。

“被击垮的幻想。嘭哧。”Tim张开手指，模仿爆炸的声音说。

“很好笑。关于我和我完美屁股的讨论到此为止，我们现在谈谈你发生了什么，Tim，是因为和Bruce的争吵吗？”

谈话的改变是突然的，但足以给Tim抽上一鞭，尽管事实上Tim预料到了这次谈话，但他还是变僵硬了。他们持续为他提供披萨、电视和啤酒，使他陷入虚幻的安全感中平静下来，他吃的很饱，在足够舒服的环境和令人愉快的嗡嗡声中昏昏欲睡，他们让他放下警惕心，谈论那些在他清醒时永远不会谈论的话题。该死的Steph和Dick和他们的操纵。

Tim的胃沉了下去。

他感到很不舒服，在意识大自己曾经多次这样做这些事操纵过Jason，操，他从来没有故意操纵那个男人，他只是想认识更多的Jason，从凯夫拉和头盔之下走出的Jason与他预想中的完全不同，他情不自禁地利用了那个通常自我封闭的男人更为开放、脆弱的时刻。操，操，操*。

“不。”Tim立刻回答到，然后他摇了摇头，“是的，不完全是，但有一部分是。”

Stephanie从他大腿上抬起头又垂回去，他的手指心不在焉地穿梭在她马尾辫的头发里。

“Jason出什么事了吗？”她狡猾地问。

Tim开始咬他的下唇，Dick蠕动着坐直了。

“Jason出事了吗？Tim，他——”

Tim能听懂Dick话语之下隐藏的含义，“他伤害你了吗？”

“不！他什么也没做，不是像你们想的那样，他只是把我踢出去了。在Bruce那事之后，他非常生气，说他再也不想看见我了。”

“你干了什么惹他生气了？”

Tim恼怒地看向Steph：“Wow，感谢Steph热情洋溢地假设，显然这全是我的错。”

“我没说这全是你的错，我只是说你做了什么激怒了他，尽管我不怎么了解他，但这确实不难猜。也许他只是需要时间来冷静下，你是不是又把搅拌机塞到水槽下面去了？”

他是不是又把搅拌机藏到水槽下面去了？上次他得到了一个长时间的演讲，食物不能和有毒物质放在一起，操他妈的耶稣基督，Tim，你是怎么平安活到现在的？

“他说我在操控他！那样一个只是因为你无意中把搅拌机塞到了水槽下面就大发脾气的家伙说的话还真是很有说服力啊，两次，是的，我是那个有毛病的控制狂。”Tim发怒道。

Dick和Steph不自在地交换了一个对视。

“怎么！”他厉声说。

“Tim，你知道我非常爱你，但是作为你前任女友和现任同僚，我很遗憾地告诉你，你可能确实是个控制狂，他在这个问题是对的。”

Dick点头表示同意。叛徒。

“告诉我一种我曾经用过的操控方式！”

“你想按字母表排序还是按时间先后排序？”Steph出言不逊，她举起一只手弹出一根手指，“给他设立一个职位，冰箱上的日程安排表，工——”

“好了，够了。阐述重点。也许我是有点控制方面的问题，也许我是有点做过头了，对不起，我会努力改正的。”他讽刺地说，“我只是试着帮忙，他应该对此心存感激而不是指控我把他拖进宠物改造项目。我指，得了吧，他暗示我做这些是为了Bruce！”

“你是吗？”Steph平静地问。

“不，”他强调到，“我没有。我只是想帮他，我发誓。自他成为罗宾开始我就一直想和他做朋友，现在他没有没有，或者过去也没有，似乎不再想要杀了我，我认为我们能成为朋友的，我的意思是。”

“哦，Tim.”Dick把手放到了他的肩膀上。

“他很有趣，实际上他有点敏感，当他不做一个盛怒的混蛋时，”Tim捂住脸，声音继续从他的双手后传出来，“他在做薄煎饼时唱歌，给猫朗诵诗歌，还有我的上帝啊，你们看到他的大腿了吗，我想咬它们。”

“等等，什么？你最后一句话说了什么？”

Steph冲Dick发出嘘声，对Tim发出鼓励的声音，Tim抬起头，血液涌上他的耳朵，他忽略了Dick的声音。

“我只是想和他在一起消磨时间，很明显的，他看上去那么孤独。我不是在尝试着修复他，我以为我在帮忙。我做的太过分了，我知道。但是他做的更好，真的，他是。现在我把一切都搞糟了，他又恨我了。”

“你说的是 ‘frack’吗？”

“它是个怪异的书呆子骂人的话，别担心那个。”Steph轻蔑地说，拍了拍Dick的膝盖，又把注意力转回到了Tim身上。“好的，从根本上来说，你们这些家伙吵了一架，现在你只是在生闷气，直到你能逃回旧金山？真是太可怜了，Tim.”

他眯着眼睛看向她：“哦，对不起，所以你有什么建议？”

“我认为你现在有两个选择，从你现在的可怜选择中解脱出来。一，拿出你的大男孩气概来，当你在这里的时候重新振作起来。我是指，开始吃饭，睡觉，巡逻，辅导我学习不要让我挂科，上帝会让爱重新降临到你身上，你带着你完好无损的尊严回到旧金山。或者二，你说你想成为他的朋友，从你的自怨自艾中恢复过来，去做他的朋友。朋友不会因为一次争吵就彼此疏远。或者五，我们已经充分地证明了这点，朋友也会在需要的时候踢醒彼此。”Steph尖锐地说。

“所以呢？你想我把我的友谊强加给他？你刚刚不是还说我太控制狂了吗？”Tim困惑地问。

Dick清了清嗓子：“亲爱的Tim，作为一个在寻求愤怒罗宾们的友谊方面有着丰富经验的人，我认为我有资格这么说，你不能强迫Jason让他做任何他不想做的事，包括成为他的朋友。你可以让他知道，当他需要你的时候，你就在他身边。同时你必须接受他可能不会回应你。不管大家怎么想，Damian并没有直接跳进我怀里。”

“我不认为有任何人相信这一点，Dick.”

Dick看上去有些伤感：“总有一天，总有一天他会的。”

他摇了摇头，从白日梦的边缘清醒过来，“关键是，这需要漫长的时间和大量的耐心，很可能Jason比Damian更愿意相信你没有什么不可告人的动机。Jason从不主动开口寻求帮助，我知道你知道他出身街头，但当你跟在我们身后时你看见的只是罗宾，你没有看见脱掉那身制服后的他是什么样的。我不认为你理解关于这点的全部含义，Jason花了差不多一年的时间才相信他不用做任何事来挣得留在庄园的权利，花了更长的时间来相信Bruce不会因为他的每一次小小冒犯而把他扔掉。有一次Alfred发现他背着一个背包躲在餐具间哭，因为他打碎了一个盘子。过去的几个月里你为他做了很多事，我不怀疑那会让他感到不安和疑虑，他总是那样。”

Tim仔细考虑了片刻：“所有的这些深刻见解都棒极了，但是我要如何切实可行地应用它们呢？”

Stephanie翻了个白眼抱怨道：“你给他打电话啊笨蛋。打电话，发短信，发烽火信号，随便什么。就只是去向他道歉，问问他好不好。”

“道歉？但是我没做错任何事！”

“Tiiimmmmm. 你知道，这是在我们交往时你一直不知道的东西，但我正再一次尝试用锤子把它砸进你愚蠢的脑袋里：这不重要。你不需要为你做了或没做的事道歉，但你必须为你让他生气了道歉。”

“嗯……”这个主意让Tim的自尊心感到气恼。

“她是对的，Tim，只是发个信息给他，这很简单的。”

Tim皱眉：“如果这很简单，为什么你不这么做？”

Dick的微笑垮了下来：“我和Jason的关系比这要复杂很多，有很多的历史……嗯……我们……”

“他刺伤了我，Dick.你不是那个唯一拥有复杂历史的家伙。”

“那不会有任何作用的，我试过。”

“那就再试试。你能为Damian这么做，为什么不能为Jason这么做？如果你不这么做，我不认为我应该听取你的任何建议，它非常的 ‘照我说的做不是照我做的做’。这完全是胡说八道。”

“好啦，好啦，伙计们，不如这样怎么样？”Stephanie坐到Tim的大腿上，并把手放到两人的胸膛上，“如果Tim现在给Jason发了信息，试过水，看看他过得怎么样了……Dick你保证你会在这个星期内做同样的事。”

“这是一个很好的主意，Steph，我愿意在这些条件下这么做。”Tim评估道。

“不客气，Tim.”

他们转头注视着Dick，他的表情是愧疚与像有人把一只毛毛虫从背后扔进他衬衫里的混合物。

“我没有他的号码。”Dick自暴自弃。

“我有。”Tim飞快地回答。

“他不会喜欢你把他的号码给我的。”

“那就不要告诉他是我把号码给你的，告诉他你用一些超级秘密蝙蝠方法得到的。耶稣啊，你这可不像受过世界上最伟大的侦探的训练，还在和世界上最伟大的黑客约会，或类似什么的。”

“好吧。但是得隔三个星期，如果我和Tim凑得太近一起给他发信息，他会怀疑的。”Dick讨价还价。

“行吧！现在吐口口水握手交易吧。”

Tim伸出手来。

Dick后退：“什么？不！这太恶心了！”

“你必须这么做Dick，这样才算达成交易。”

“这是惯例。”Stephanie支持道。

Dick打量着Tim手上恶心的附着物，Stephanie决定她已经受够了，于是迅速吐了口唾沫在Tim的掌心里，并把Dick的手狠狠拍在上面。当Tim收紧手指用力握住并夸张地摇晃时Dick发出了被噎住的声音，Dick立刻抽回手用力在牛仔裤上摩擦。

“这实在太恶心了！我绝对不会再这么做，你们两个恶心的小怪物。”

Steph对他吐了吐舌头。

Tim掏出手机茫然地看着它：“妈的，所以，我猜我现在得发信息给他了，我该说些什么？”

Stephanie的手在空中乱挥：“哦！哦！告诉他你想咬他大腿！”

Tim和Dick同时尖叫起来。

“哦得了吧，我确信这绝不是他第一次听到类似的话，说不定他会对此感到荣幸呢。”Stephanie向他们保证。

“不，Steph，绝对不要。”Tim呻吟。

“嗯……伙计们，我是不是错过了一些东西？我感觉我错过了什么。”Dick大叫。

“我猜我得做点什么。”她叹息着伸手去拿手机，Tim转过身把手机紧紧抓在胸前。

“Steph，我发誓你完蛋了！”Tim从沙发上滑下来，在企图逃跑时屁股重重地撞在了地板上。

“把它拿过来小红。”

她朝Tim扑过去，在她滑下来时Tim的膝盖撞上了她的肚子，她报复性的朝Tim脸上打了一下，Tim尝试着挥动手肘攻击她，但她翻滚着躲开了，并撞上了摆着电视的桌子。电视摇摇欲坠，迫使Dick介入进来，他用一只胳膊把Tim牢牢圈在怀里，把Tim拖离开Stephanie.

“究竟发生了什么！Steph！为什么你要攻击Tim！Tim，为什么你想咬Jason的大——”

“哦上帝啊。”

他砰地一声倒在了沙发上。

他的下巴无声地开合了几下：“你……你……”

“极度倾心、痴迷、渴望得到Jason Todd吗？”Stephanie热心地帮他把话说完，“嗨这还用问吗Dick，无疑他是的。”

她的脸因欢欣鼓舞而容光焕发。

Dick转向Tim：“它是……它是真的吗？”

Tim把头埋进掌心里：“我们恨你们所有人，我恨活着，我要去把自己淹死在水槽里。”

Tim试着站起来，但Dick紧抓着他的衬衫。

“我从来不知道你是同性恋！”Dick哀嚎，他的眼睛看向Stephanie，“我是说双性恋，我是指——我知道你喜欢他，但是不是像……像那种的喜欢他对吧？Jason竟然是同性恋吗？”

Tim从廉价粗毛地毯上抬起头，此前他正努力让自己窒息而死在地毯里，“你不知道？你从他12岁时就认识他了！你居然不知道？因为我也不知道！”他哀号着说。

Dick无力地向后靠在沙发上，“诚实地说，我从来没思考过这个问题，他痴迷过Donna，但是我不记得他曾经有过女朋友，或者男朋友。”他搭成尖塔状的手指抵在下巴上，“所有事情都改变了。”

“什么？不！Dick，我已经有一个泼妇在干预我并不存在的爱情生活了，我不需要你也参与进来。不管你现在在想什么，立刻停下来！”

“他的大腿，哈？”Dick漫不经心地说。

Stephanie热烈地点头。

“我猜它们一定很令人印象深刻，之前我从未注意过，坦诚地说，你们这些家伙从根本上来说是我的兄弟，我真的不会想着关于你们的这些事。我的上帝啊，你们这些家伙是我的小弟弟，”他的呼吸加快了，“我不知道我能不能接受这个！Steph，我应该接受吗？”

Steph耸耸肩：“不撒谎地说，我之前幻想着他们两个手淫过。”

Dick用双手捂住耳朵：“上帝啊！我没办法想象这幅疯狂的画面！”

Tim嚎叫道：“为什么？哦上帝，我是你的前任！我不知道这个Steph！”

“Dick，出于好奇，在你的想象中——谁在上面？”Steph邪恶地问。

“够了！”Tim再次朝Steph扑了过去。

它不优美，远远脱离专业性，不是他们各自典型的战斗方式和高超技能。它是小气肮脏的，但是完全令人满意。Dick忙着揪自己的头发，来回摇晃着让头发分开又合上。当一阵刺耳的哨声和嘟嘟声打断他们时，Tim流了第一滴血。R2D2，是Tim的短信提示音。他们像金色飞贼一样疯狂地在地板上爬着四处寻找那只手机，当Tim从眼角瞥见手机的位置时，他跳上了沙发，在这场混战中他被踢了一脚。Stephanie抓住他的脚踝把他从沙发上拖了下来，但他已经抓住手机了，手机从他突然之间失去知觉的手指间滚落下来，Tim的脸在震惊中变得一片空白。

Stephanie爬上他的髋部，担心地把他圈在怀里：“那是什么？Tim，你还好吗？”她把掉落在脸上的头发吹开，马尾辫在刚才的扭打中散开了。

“嗯，是的，不，我没事。是一条信息，来自Jason.”


	8. chapter 15

有什么粗糙的东西拖拽着他的眼皮，把它赶走后，Jason呻吟着转身把脸埋进胳膊里，但多刺的触碰仍旧持续着，刺耳的声音穿过遮挡传进他耳朵里。他忽略了它，直到声音更深地传进他耳道里，Jason大声抱怨，胡乱挥手打中了什么毛茸茸的东西。他伴着嘶叫声坐起来，在试图保持平衡时，双手在自己右侧摸索到什么尖锐的东西，他把手中的东西朝灼热的光线扔了过去，摸了一把眼睛周围涂抹黏糊糊、湿漉漉的玩意儿。他震惊地收回手，不停眨眼，直到影像随着头颅的抽痛变得清晰起来。流血了。

他呻吟着坐直了，接着转身疯狂地爬到他身边的马桶旁，他反胃地呕吐着，直到滑落到马桶边沿，稀薄的一缕唾液从他嘴唇边垂落到在水面上打着转的呕吐物上。他在那里呆了一会儿，左手摸索着笨拙地拉下了马桶水箱侧面的冲水杆。Jason抬起头，免得冲水时飞溅起的呕吐物溅到自己身上。

他紧挨着墙滑坐到地上，有几分钟的时间里仅仅努力呼吸着，接着才注意到全部状况。玻璃碎片，银灰色透明的瓷砖底，它散发着浓重的酒精味，他肯定打碎了一瓶……他眯着眼睛看向一块较大的贴着银色和绿色标签的玻璃——龙舌兰酒。镜子也被打碎了，他全身都是玻璃碎片，手上是最糟糕的，他的手无力地垂到大腿上。操。

看看你，没比抚养你的那个女人好多少，亲爱的死去的妈妈，有多少次你发现她也是像这样？

Jason气喘吁吁、狂乱地笑起来，他想争辩说，在暴怒时酗酒和在很长一段时间里酒精成瘾完全不同。他只是喝醉了，醉到把自己撞在地板上，因为他无法用自己惯用的方式去发泄怒火——在街上用拳头揍人，打断肋骨和下颌直到愤怒离他远去，只留下冷静和清醒。但是暴力只是另一种成瘾种类，不是吗？这是一个很有趣的哲学问题，下次再想吧。

他右边传来一声担忧的喵呜，猫从门口看着他，尾巴来回摆动着。

“对，我的错。”

他拽着水槽把自己拉起来，试着搞明白怎么才能避免光着脚踩在碎玻璃上、一瘸一拐地从浴室里走出去。他的助行器正躺在卧室的角落里，他拖着脚缓慢地移动，小心翼翼地把重量放在另一只脚上，比他预期的少了点疼痛和麻烦。如果不是在这种状况下，他几乎要为这明显的好转感到高兴了。Jason俯身摆正了助行器，在他滚动着它去壁橱里拿扫帚和畚箕时它摇晃着吱吱作响，接着他呆住了。

书被扔得满房间都是，一把展品刀歪歪扭扭地挂在墙上。厨房里的情况更糟，储藏柜裂开了，里面的东西全洒在柜台上，甚至包括一罐装着在衣服送洗期间从口袋里掏出的零碎东西的罐子，硬币，子弹壳，旧的收据，全部乱糟糟地堆在地板上。他不……不记得自己做了些什么，他也不能确定这情形里有多少是源于酒精。

草率（原文sloppy，同时有庸俗伤感的、感情脆弱的意思），愚蠢，你就是这样。你知道你最好永远不要放松警惕，这就是你放弃控制的时候会发生的事，我能出来玩了。

他忍耐着，数着自己的呼吸，直到呼吸平稳下来，他拿上自己需要的东西，转回浴室。它比较小，是目前更容易处理的问题。在助行器上清扫周围不是一个容易的尝试，扫把对血迹也无能为力，他用毛巾擦干净地板，把它湿漉漉地啪嗒扔进盆里，然后他必须休息一下。

他坐在马桶上，头突突地疼着，胃不停地翻滚，当他准备站起来移动到下一个房间时，他注意到了扫把柄上的血迹。哦是的，他应该处理好这个的，他拿起急救箱，面无表情地往手上浇消毒水，没有什么特别深的伤口，至少以他的标准来说没有。他手上有几个伤口也许需要用针缝一下，但是他没办法自己用针和线，他用纱布把伤口包起来，移动到客厅去。

把房子重新归置好是个漫长痛苦的过程，他停下来从玻璃杯里喝了一小口水对抗脱水，当水不舒服地聚集在他喉咙里时，他不得不停下来把水吐回厨房水槽里。他为损坏的图书感到伤感，它们全都皱巴巴的，书脊也弯曲了。他跪在厨房地板上把散落的硬币和纸的碎片收集到杯子里，他发现日程安排表被撕成了两半，一部分在炉子底下，另一部分在沙发上。

当他看到熟悉的红色笔迹标出今天时他咒骂起来，根据约定下午一点时他要去Miss Lucille那儿，他瞥了眼烤箱上的时间，现在已经快到中午了。该死，他呻吟着，考虑今天不去了，他不想去，操他的。没人能强迫他，如果他不想去他就能不去，他度过了屎一样的一天，谁他妈在乎他再错过一个糟糕透顶的约会。

除了……

Miss Lucille会拧断他的脖子。

这对他的情况没有帮助，他不去也能照顾好自己。

他不需要帮助。

不需要Tim.

他能自己做好这些。

他只是需要搭个便车。

他考虑打电话给Alfred，但在接通前他就挂掉了，他不能让Alfred看见他现在这样，不能让Alfred看见他指关节开裂，闻到呕吐物的酸味和酒味。他无法忍受这个主意，让那位老人对他的印象比现在已有的更低。而且他敢肯定，Bruce的每辆车，甚至Alfred的，都安装了防盗定位系统。

他把洗衣机上的杯子翻了个底朝天，找到一张皱巴巴的收据，它在Tim一条可笑的紧身牛仔裤后袋里，Tim穿着它回家那晚浑身散发着污水的气味。收据背面用褪色了的黑墨水写着名字和一串号码。Jason用力在他的一只一次性手机上摁下这十个数字，在铃声响到第六下的时候被接起来了。

“你好？”

Jason皱眉，这个声音既粗鲁又无礼，和他记忆中的友好态度完全不同，也许这也不是什么好主意，或者他拨错号码了，它可能有一个看起来像一实际上是七的数。

“你好？”

“嗯，嗨，你是Will吗？”

一段长时间的停顿。

“我能问下你是谁吗？”

说话者的回答很圆滑，既不否认也不肯定Jason说的话，Jason的答复决定以其人之道还其人之身，也不透露自己的名字。

“你，嗯，不久前你让我和我朋友搭了你的车，我们这些混蛋打扰了你一整个晚上。”

“哦！”那个声音一下子变得热情起来，“是的，Tim和嗯，嗯——”

“Jason.”

Jason终于龇牙咧嘴地说出了自己的名字。

“我记得你们，伙计，当然啦，哥谭到纽约再回哥谭，我能为你做些什么，Jason？”

“我需要搭车，我想如果你不忙的话，也许你愿意挣点钱？”

“当然。什么时候？现在吗？”

“我和一位医生在市中心约定了一点钟见面。”

“好的，可以，应该没有问题，我正在给自己做一个三明治，马上就能出发。”

“你还记得上次最后你把我们放下来的地方吗？”

Will笑起来：“对不起伙计，那时很晚了，我很累，开车载了很多人，虽然我记忆力挺不错的但是也没那么好。”

他感到一阵小小的轻松，当然了，这个男人有可能在说谎，在妄想症发作之前他立刻不假思索地说了一个地址，然后他快速地冲了个热水澡，温暖的水让他放松了一点，让他感觉自己更像一个人了。在他重新包扎自己的双手时电话响了。

“到了。”

Jason完成包扎，穿好外套戴好帽子，短暂思考后又戴了副墨镜，他的眼睛仍然对光很敏感。第三次思考后，他从床头柜礼取出一把.22口径的手枪塞进裤腰里。

在Jason爬上车后Will的眉毛从太阳镜后跳了起来，Jason把身后的助行器扔到后座上。

“倒霉的夜晚？”

Jason哼了声，他给了Will一个医疗中心的地址，不再说别的东西。Will没有试着用漫不经心的谈话刺探他的消息，Jason感激的同时也感觉到了不安，这不是出租车司机通常会做的事吗？谈论天气和体育统计数据？他第一次感觉自己好像应该说点什么，但他也不确定。在之前那场冒险中，他时而在止痛药的作用下兴奋，时而睡着。他们匆忙到达正门时，Jason砰地打开门锁。

“多少钱？”

“短途，二十就好。”

Jason打开钱夹从里面掏出一张挺括的钞票：“谢谢你，你能在三点的时候送我回去吗？”

“当然，没问题，三点见。”

这很顺利，他还活着，安全的运输系统。看，他不需要Tim。接着他走进Miss Lucille的房间，她正倚着一个移动护士台把什么东西输入到电脑里，当她听到门打开的嘎吱声时，她露出微笑看向他：“嘿，帅哥，Babyface没跟来吗？”

Jason做了个鬼脸，开始脱掉外套把它挂在门后的衣帽钩上。

“孩子，你对你的手做了什么？”

她跳了起来快速来到他身边，在这点上Jason不应该感到吃惊。她抓住他的胳膊，怒视着纱布上透出的一小块红色，Miss Lucille抬起头，一边眉毛高高挑起，她专横地说：

“坐下。”

Jason坐下，Miss Lucille解开绷带，摇摇头，她的声音低沉、令人畏惧。

“我甚至不需要问都知道发生了什么，你要记得我抚养了四个男孩。Darius生气时总是用拳头打东西，墙壁，窗户，他兄弟的脸。发生了什么，帅哥？”

Jason翻了个白眼。

“你看着我，这些伤口应该要缝针的，严格来说我这里没有这类手术的授权，我应该押着你去医院才对，但我觉得你无论如何都不会去。所以你老老实实地坐在那儿，至少让我把你的伤口彻底处理干净。”

她从移动护士站下面取出一个急救箱，砰地扔在桌子上。

“傻了吧唧的小男孩们还以为他们已经长成男人了。”她轻声嘟囔，用镊子夹走Jason匆忙中没有注意到的碎玻璃片。

她检查了所有伤口，满意于没有碎片残留在其中，接着她用浸满抗菌消毒膏的棉棒擦拭伤口*。

“所以你想谈谈发生了什么吗？”

“完全不想。”

Miss Lucille投向他的目光满含怀疑和失望，它让他想起Alfred，尽管目光来自一位五英尺高的黑人女性，这令Jason感到一阵渴望家庭的剧痛。不，不是那样的。想家暗示着Wayne庄园是家，痛苦则源于其他的东西。他记忆里第一次Miss Lucille没有质问他，她闭上嘴巴让他自己走路，尽管她明显的因此不高兴。他们练习的比通常保持的要少了些，免得使他手上的伤口变得更严重，尽管如此在结束后他浑身都被汗水浸透了，并且在不停发抖。Miss Lucille叫停结束训练时还早，她挥手让他坐到椅子上，往他手里塞了杯水。

“帅哥，我得说今天我为你感到骄傲，我知道你不想待在这儿，但你做得很好，非常好，我最好的病人之一。我认为你能脱离脚踝支架了，不论你什么时候离开这里，如果你想你能在家开始使用拐杖了。你应该为你自己做到的这一切感到自豪。”

Jason强迫自己咽下另一口水，他感到虚弱，好像他的每根骨头都在嘎吱作响、失去了所有的肌肉，他真的应该在他离开前吃点东西。

“就是这样。你绝对不能再带着宿醉到这儿来了，否则我会把你踢到路边去。我不知道究竟发生了些什么，我不会强迫你去谈论一些你显然不想谈论的东西。但是，我能看见有些沉痛的东西影响着你，你需要找个人谈谈，好吗？不要让它从内部击垮你，并且也不要再喝酒了。我因为酗酒失去了一个男婴，不要再让我失去你了。现在，到这儿来。”

她朝他倾身给了他一个完全包裹住他的拥抱，Jason不自觉地僵硬了，上次他被这样触碰时他死了，但这次没有背叛，没有冰冷的针头滑过，也没有道歉的低语，没有疼痛。它感觉很好，非常好。他想永远停留于此，想着在母亲的怀里是不是这种感觉，一个温暖安全的地方，让你能爬进去蜷缩起来，把头靠在安稳平和的心跳上。他想着Darius，猜想他是否知道拥有Miss Lucille是种奇迹，或者他根本习以为常。他把头埋在她的肩膀上，这样他能逃避被压抑住的啜泣声。

“我搞砸了，我搞砸了一切，我觉得我失去了我唯一的朋友。”

“哦，帅哥，”她安慰地揉着他的后脖颈，“它会好起来的，它没有你想的那么糟，它能解决的。那些注定要在我们身边的人，他们总是会回来的。只是别让你的自尊阻碍他们回来，好吗？”

他抬头擦了擦脸，点头，吸气，控制自己的表情，尽管他仍然感觉脆弱，精疲力竭。

她轻轻拍了拍他的后背，给了他一个大大的微笑：“星期五再见，帅哥，如果你遇到Babyface，你告诉他让他过来，我有些话要对他说。”

Will正在停车场等着，双手合成杯状试着点燃一根香烟，Jason从他的衣服口袋里也掏出一盒香烟。

“介意吗？”他问，拿出一根香烟。

Will默默无语地把打火机递给他，他再递回来。他等着直到Jason点燃自己的香烟才开始说话，每个词都从闪烁的烟后冒出来。

“你看上去像坨屎。”

“谢谢。”Jason咕哝。

“不，说真的，当我接到你的时候你看上去有点发狂，现在你看上去要倒了，你今天吃了什么吗孩子？”

事实上，没有。

“别叫我孩子。”他气冲冲地说。操他的上帝耶稣啊，这家伙不可能比Dick还大一两岁，这简直是侮辱。

“对不起，所以你去过Sal’s了吗？”

“什么？”

“那家在Grant公园附近的汉堡店，全哥谭最好吃的汉堡。”

“哦，是的，自制泡菜。”

Will笑着弹掉烟灰：“是的，就是那家。”

“没有。”

“那么在送你回家前我们在那儿停一下怎么样？我渴望吃它有些日子了，我饿了，看上去你也需要补充一点蛋白质。”

Jason皱眉：“嗯谢谢，但是我不用。”

但他立刻被自己的身体出卖了，他的胃不怎么高兴地叫起来。

Will刻意地看向他的肚脐：“你确定吗？”

Jason呻吟着狠吸一口烟，闭上眼睛，他能感觉到他的胃在自我消化着，他拉着外套让它紧紧裹在身上，他能等到回家去给自己做点什么，这是个更明智安全的选择，那么，他真的想独自一人待着吗？有更多的时间一个人坐下来思考着自己应该做的所有不同的事，一遍又一遍地回放着Bruce的排斥和与Tim的争吵，他应该尽早打扫干净房子、倒掉每一瓶酒。他有一把.22口径的手枪，不管遇到什么事至少它的重量比它看上去更令人安慰。

“实际上，现在汉堡听上去真他妈的不错。”

Will露出微笑，把香烟扔在地上用脚后跟碾灭。

“好的。”

Jason痛恨犯错，他绝对完全地恨它，除了在这些极罕见的时刻。

他长长地呻吟着，狂喜地小声说：“我的上帝啊。”

Will笑起来，他的眼角堆起皱纹。他们看上去和Jason预想中完全不同，墨镜挂在他乏味陈旧的灰色衬衫领口上。

“我告诉过你，全哥谭最好的汉堡。”

“操，是的。”Jason满足地叹息着塞了满满一大口，比Barrett的好太多了。

“没有比好吃的油腻垃圾食品和一点酒精更能治愈宿醉的办法了。”

直到此时Jason已经在预想什么发生了，等着有些事情出问题，比如Will将刀插进他的肋骨之间或平民们在混凝土护栏后乱成一团。上帝，他是怎么把一切搞砸的？这就是他脑海里盘算的第一步吗？他目光锐利地持续盯着厨房窗户，试着追踪人们一餐点的东西。他点了一瓶带着锯齿边瓶盖的啤酒，在开始喝前认真地小心翼翼地抿了一口然后等着，没有丝毫刺痛或晕眩。作为一个平民是多么奇怪啊，出去吃汉堡，不会想着自己会不会被下毒。

食物是有帮助的，安定了他的胃，让他恢复一些力量，他迅速吃完最后一小块汉堡，舔了舔他的手指。Will看着，流露出某些介于欢乐和嫌恶之间的表情，他手里还剩了一半的汉堡。

“孩子，你甚至没停下来喘口气吗？”

“停止叫我孩子，”Jason咕哝，向后靠去，手指交叉着搭在吃饱了的胃上，“你看上去没比我大几岁。”

“我比我看上去大。”Will哼到。

Jason眯起眼睛，也许他得到第一个观察结果了，Will的太阳穴旁有些银色的头发，即便如此，Jason还是很难想象他超过了三十岁。

“仍然不要叫。”Jason嘟哝，“所以你为你所有的客户提供这些？酒和晚餐。”

Will吞下一口汉堡：“不，只有遇到那些看上去像度过了屎一样一天的人且我恰好也饿了的时候。不过这也不是一个糟糕的商业模式，鼓励老顾客们再次预约服务。”

“说到这个，开Uber这个工作怎么样？比如你有时刻表或类似的东西吗？”

“不完全是，这刚好是它迷人之处所在。工作时间随你喜欢，工作频率也是。我喜欢这份工作是因为有很多自由时间让我去旅行，如果你决定换个环境或搬到别的城市，你不用担心非得先找到一份新工作。过去几年里我一直在沿海城市做短途旅行，不知怎么的，它们一直有新的地方可看。”

“听起来很不错，不过是什么让你想到哥谭来的？只是路过或……”

“不，我打算在这儿逗留一阵子。”

“为什么？这地方就是个粪坑。”Jason嘲弄，“哥谭，我是指。”他匆忙加上主语，大概是Sal，狠狠瞪了他一眼。

“我的儿子在这里。”Will简单地解释。

Jason喝了口啤酒：“你很好，至少比我爸为我做得多。”

Will皱眉。该死的，别再把你焦虑的胡话对着每个人说了。

“总之，我问这些是想知道，你能在星期五的时候再载我一次吗？也许还有下个星期二？”

“应该没有问题。”

“棒极了。”

“所以你的朋友呢？他还好吗？”

“跟你有什么关系？”Jason不假思索地吼道。

Will举起一只没拿着食物的手：“没什么，只是试着进行一场谈话。”

Jason怀疑地怒视着他，注意着Will的身体语言，他的姿势随和，放松，开放。他没有用空闲的手指激动不安地敲击吧台，或把脚踝交叉在一起。他的眼睛看着Jason，但也没有像有些人那样过度的一眨不眨地注视他。Miss Lucille让他找个人说说话的声音还回荡在他脑海里。

“好吧，我猜，我们吵了起来。”

“哦，很抱歉听到这个，”Will说，他听起来很真诚，“你们似乎非常的亲近。”

“不完全是。”Jason不情愿地承认，“但他是我最接近朋友的人。”他把瓶里最后半英寸啤酒咽了下去，它喝起来是温热的，但现在它给了中止他谈话的理由。

“没有朋友？以你阳光乐观的个性很难想象你会没有朋友。”Will小声说，“我能问下发生了什么吗？”

“我能阻止你吗？”

“不能，但你也可以不回答我的问题。”

“公平点说，几个月前我……出了场事故，Tim，他帮助了我，帮助我振作起来，有一段时间我们关系不错，有人愿意和你谈话真是太好了，一些真正听你说话的人，你懂？”

Will点头，鼓励他继续说下去，嘴里塞满食物。

“然后他就待在那儿，他在那儿吃饭，倒在沙发上，拖着我去见他的朋友们，陪我一起去看医生，给我写该死的时刻表贴在冰箱上，强行塞给我兴趣爱好，给了我一份工作。”

Will吞下嘴里的东西：“没有哪一个听上去糟糕到了要吵架的地步，你知道吧？”

Jason垂下头说：“我知道，但是，实事求是地讲，自从我十二岁时我妈妈死了之后，我一直过着自己的生活，突然间这个比我还小的孩子安排起了我的生活，他还一直在那里，这令人精疲力尽。”

“你有告诉他你需要一些空间吗？”

“我把他踢出去了，一样的，对吧？”

“好像有些伤人。”

Jason注视着吧台，他专注地研究着在经年累月的污垢和油漆下木头的纹理。

“随便吧，他现在离开了更好。”

Will皱着眉用餐巾纸擦着手：“怎么说？”

Jason几乎笑了起来，笑声在到达他唇边前就死在了喉咙里：“我不是一个好人，Will.他知道，他的家庭也知道。我永远也不会成为一个好人，我不会去做他的社会学小实验，他越快明白这件事越好。”

“所以什么让你更感到困扰？他试图 ‘修复’你的想法，还是他可能真的想做你的朋友但你害怕让他失望？”

Jason看向Will的目光变得犀利起来。

“你真的他妈的只是个司机吗？”

Will仰头大笑，明显带有敌意的注视从右边投过来：“现在，是的。我不总是个司机，过去的那些年里我做过许多别的事，见过许多人，和他们聊了很多，我用这种方式学到了很多东西。”

这个含义隐晦的回答并不能使Jason打消怀疑，它让他变得更加疑虑。

“也有可能他是出于对他家人的埋怨而做这些事的，他们非常不喜欢我。”

Will变得严肃起来：“不太可能，以我对他的印象来看，他不是那种人。”

Jason叹息：“不，他不是。我希望他是，那样我至少感觉没这么操蛋。”

Will推开盘子转动椅子好直接面对着Jason：“Jason，我要给你些基于我个人经验的劝告，我知道你的意思。”

他情不自禁，他知道这非常粗鲁，Jason嘲弄地发出哼声。老百姓们。Will的表情绷紧了，让Jason知道自己听到了，但忽略了它。

“很多年前，我离开了一些我非常珍爱的人，我和毒品、酒精做着激烈斗争，入狱又出狱，我告诉自己没有了我他们会过得更好，于是我离开了。”

他停顿了一下，Jason无意识地倾身向他靠近。

“发生了什么？”

“他们死了。”

Jason在座位上后仰了几英寸。

“我永远也不会知道如果我留下来他们会不会过得更好，或更糟，如果会有什么不同的话，也许他们不会死，”Will耸耸肩，“但是，我现在知道了，我当初离开他们的时候并不是真的在为他们这么做。我自私的离开了，现在我会为在失去他们前没有与他们共渡每一刻而懊悔，这是我回到哥谭的部分原因，我不想让同样的错误发生在我儿子身上。”

Will招呼服务员过来结账。

“我猜我说的是，只有你自己明白你的决定是否是正确的，如果让Tim远离你的生活是你需要的，那就让他离开。但你不知道对他来说什么是最好的，好朋友是很难得的。”

Jason站起来摇了摇头：“你简直像个见鬼的Dr.Phil*，你可以按小时收费。”

Will轻声笑起来，竟然敢去碰Jason的肩膀，他的肩膀本能地动了一下。

“你的儿子很幸运。”他说，声音莫名的沙哑。

“嗯？”Will问，从口袋里掏出钥匙。

“你的儿子，有你这样的爸爸他很幸运。他有一个像你这么关心他的父亲。”

Will停住了，Jason有些慌乱，通常他很擅长读人：他们的态度，情绪，语调，不管是预测对手下一步动作，从谎言中区分真相，或从敌人中辨认出朋友，这都是救了他很多次命的有用技巧。但他看不透Will脸上的表情。

“我不认为他会赞同这点，不过谢谢你。”

Jason低着头爬上汽车，试图藏起他感觉爬上他脖子的热度，他错过了之后Will向他投来的眼神，坚决地凝视着窗外，天空变得灰暗，远离城市让它看上去很暗淡。他漫无目的地猜测在春天到来前会不会下雪，直到驶上Jason房子的车道时他们都没有说话，他胡乱地往Will手里塞了些钞票，用来支付车费和额外的一餐餐费。接着他小心地爬下车，比几个星期前更沉重地靠在助行器上，Will从车窗里探出身吸引他的注意。

“嘿！我们刚刚谈论的是——花时间搞明白你真正想要的是什么，但是不要等太久，不然你会发现你已经做出了选择。”

Jason接受了他的建议，他需要时间让自己做好准备。他更换了镜子和打碎的盘子；读乔叟*给猫听，因为乔叟意味着大声朗读；他一个人做饭；坐下来计算他究竟还剩多少钱；他决定保持这间安全屋的水电运转和持久清洁；考虑着创建一个新的化名，红头罩是一个战略性选择，精挑细选出来最能伤害到Bruce的称号，来自Bruce和小丑最后一次失败的冲突。出于某些原因，事情发生了变化，现在保护哥谭是首要任务。在每场对峙中把刀旋转着往Bruce的肚子里捅得更深点是另一个额外的好处。

他想要个新名字和新面具来展现这点吗？他还不能确定，尚且没有。但他起草了新的设计图来打发时间，他看到躺在咖啡桌上的护胫盔甲把它也加进了设计草图里，当他第一次制作红头罩时他犹豫着要不要添加更多的盔甲，这个柔性盔甲尽管……他思索着他能在其中一套盔甲里做些什么，腿部保护对他十分有吸引力，特别是当他无用的腿在他面前伸展时。保护好腿意味着你有了足够的能力逃脱。

他的脚踝和膝盖又开始幻痛了，他不能再像这样无法行动、无法自卫了。他紧闭双眼急促呼吸着，一只手紧握着另一只来转移注意力，从Wayne企业偷这套盔甲毫无疑问会让Bruce陷入暴怒的想法给了他极大的满足感，但这个主意无疑证明了Bruce让他离开的决定是正确的，这让Jason的嘴里泛起了苦涩感。他好奇一套盔甲在黑市出现到真正投入生产需要多久，如果他想要通过这种途径获得它的话，他必须为此留出预算，很可能得放弃另一处安全屋。新技术可不便宜。

更好的计划是在盔甲运输途中偷走一套，棘手的是这次的客户是军方，但也没有别人想的那么困难。Jason曾偷过一辆直升机，没用上比一套连体工作服和一块写字夹板更多的东西。当然了他有一整套完美的ID信息，并且从未打算结束使用它们。你有看上去属于的地方，人们会因为你的作为而选择如何对待你。明显Jason属于一飞机库全副武装的男人多于他属于Wayne慈善募捐活动。

Miss Lucille在接下来的一个星期用手杖换下了助行器，这个星期之后她取下了脚部固定装置。再次转动他脚趾的感觉像是个见鬼的奇迹，最棒的部分在他被准许可以开车了，就在同一天他开着车出城兜风，尽管空气冰冷，他驾车时还是降下车窗，呼吸着自由的感觉。冷风穿过他头发的感觉非常接近他几个月前飞过房顶的感觉，他会尽他所能回去的。Miss Lucille从不提起他的崩溃或Tim，但他注意到每当他独自一人赴约而Babyface没有跟在他身后时，她都会有一闪而过的失望。Will同样没有提起那天发生的事，不过也有可能是因为当他能自己开车后再也没见过那个男人。那个男人的话在他脑海里不间断地循环着。

花时间搞明白你真正想要的是什么，但是不要等太久，不然你会发现你已经做出了选择。

所以，尽管他非常厌恶，他还是想着Tim.离开他，生活会变得容易很多。Tim是个难题，Jason不习惯考虑别人的感情，也不考虑如何利用别人的感情，如果Tim不在这儿他就不用担心是否会有意无意地伤害到他，也不用担心会让乐观的小傻瓜失望。哪个他都可能会干。也许就在Jason再次控制住他一度失去的Gotham地下世界时。

没有Tim越过他肩膀看着，他能更容易地实行些阴谋诡计。他的杂费和食品费用支出显著降低了，不用给那个年轻义警投食，也不用让他使用淋浴间和洗衣机……

不过话说回来，拥有其中一个蝙蝠他将拥有战术上的优势，和人组队他不会经常受伤，在特殊时刻还会有人照看他的后背。更不用说他有点……想念那个小混蛋了。整晚都用来听警察无线电通讯并不像电影之夜那么有趣。当他发现自己在做饭时发表评论，他觉得自己有点愚蠢，并且少了人嘲笑他的过分粗俗。他也睡不着，没有人把他从噩梦中叫醒后入睡是艰难的。有个朋友也许不错，不——有用。

朋友是拖累。Talia曾经这么对他说，朋友仅仅是潜在的敌人，他们有更深的伤害到你的方法，因为他们了解你的弱点。当有人展示他们的好意，并不意味着他们不会在合适的时候把刀插进你的肋骨之间。记住这个你能活得更久。

他希望她能早点告诉他，他以一种痛苦的方式发现了这一点，他花了两个半星期做出最终决定。他一旦开始，就在每一张他能找到的废纸上写短信，在餐巾纸、垃圾邮件信封、甚至小块的厕纸上起草信息，他为措辞焦虑不已，分析他的每一个词直到他确保不会造成任何误解，一定有什么能表现出既不是乞求也不是强烈要求，能让他表达出这些意思又能保全他的脸面。

他选定：

我还有那套盔甲的腿部，现在都修复了，你想把它拿走还是让我丢掉它？

短信一发送他就把手机扔到了咖啡桌上，他不想把全部注意力都放到上面，免得他着魔般地去检查收件箱。他没有立即收到回复，Tim喜欢计划，他自己也差不多。他会花时间精心构思自己的遣词造句，但他会回复的。最终。毕竟，他不能把盔甲的腿无限期地留给Jason不是吗？他不会小气到为了避开Jason造一个新的，是吧？

这混蛋让他等了整整二十四小时才收到回复，考虑到他收到的回复，这条信息考虑的内容似乎更宽泛。

K. Fri @ 1900 convenient? Will pick up b4 patrol.

（好，星期五19:00方便吗？夜巡前去取。【本句高亮鸣谢Ծ ̮ Ծ 叫我菇就好啦】）

Jason满脸怒容。

“他妈的糟糕透了, Tim.” 他大声说道。

“当然。”他回复。

他等了很久，星期四晚上他漫无目的地听着警察们闲聊，有人炸毁了Kane纪念大桥。


	9. chapter 16

“你确定有这必要吗？仅仅只是飞快地驾车取个东西，我认为最多只会在那儿待上五分钟。”

“没错，”Stephanie的声音从他的步入式衣帽间深处飘浮出来，“你有五分钟的时间给他留下印象，并且你希望它会是一个好印象。”

Tim发出一声长长的的痛苦的叹息声，四肢大张仰躺到床上，它已不再被案件报告遮盖着了。Steph突然两只手各举着一件衬衫出现。

“这件怎么样？”她举高一件藏青色胸前带纽扣和黑白几何图案的短袖衬衫问。

“你不觉得穿短袖出门有点冷吗？”

“把你的藏青色夹克穿外面，它叫做层次，Tim.”

Tim翻了个白眼：“我知道它叫什么。自从六岁起我就为了上镜而打扮自己了。”

“然后你明天就要穿着你那件破旧的沾满咖啡污渍的连帽衫去蹦蹦跳跳地找Jason了。”

Tim突然抬头看着她：“这就是我一直在他面前穿的东西。”

“但是现在事情变得不一样了，”Steph主观地否决了他，“你希望他看着你，看到你漂亮完美的屁股，而不是一个无精打采刚逃了自己第三节课的青少年。”

“哇哦，”Tim立起一只胳膊肘，“计划只是成为他的朋友，Steph，完全停下来。”

“也许那是你的计划，我有一个更长远的策略。此外，你为什么不能穿得好看点去和他做朋友？考虑到它部分是 ‘修复Drake自尊心计划’。”她将那件蓝色衬衫拿远了些以便更好地打量它，“你知道，我真的很喜欢这件衬衫，我想买一件给Jeremy，你从哪儿买的？Target*？H&M？”

“Billy Reid.*它是一件两百美元的衬衫。”

Stephanie发出一声被呛到的声音。

“当然了，他们免费给我的。谢谢你去年春天穿了套他们的套装出席Wayne基金会募捐活动，有一张新闻照片在Picstagram或别的什么东西上被疯狂转载。富有和出名的有趣之处就在于人们喜欢给你免费的东西。”

“那这件呢？”她举起另一只手上的衬衫问。

“Burberry，你不会想知道的。”

Steph做了一个作呕的表情：“你知道，有时候我真恨你。”

Tim耸耸肩，正当他准备说出点风趣诙谐的反驳时突然前门的警报声大作，是专属于Dick的ID的一系列铃声，Tim好奇地从床上爬起来大步走到门前，在打开门前，他检查放在门厅的录像以确保站在门口的确实是Dick Grayson本人。

“你在这儿做什么？”Tim问，温和的。

Dick从脖子上拽下来一块曾经是蓝色蝶形领结的残存布料，把Tim推了进去：“来接你。”

Tim关上门，跟在他后面走进起居室，“嗯，为什么？明晚之前我们都不在一起巡逻。Steph和我正在学习。”他朝摆在房间角落里的咖啡桌比了个手势，指向摊开在咖啡桌上的课本和用荧光笔标出的笔记。

“这儿看上不错，你有重新摆放家具或别的什么吗？”

Tim的脸烧了起来，清理公寓是修复Drake自尊心计划的第二步（第一步是淋浴），他能自豪地说只有两只咖啡杯摆在桌子上，其中一杯还是Steph下午早些时候带来的。他把除白板之外的所有工作用具都堆放到了客厅的办公区域里，两个新近添置的防火带键盘锁文件柜立在他书桌旁边，其中一个用于Wayne企业和Drake工业的工作，另一个则用于他的业余活动。他甚至还安装了一个可以下拉的纽约地图，以便在需要时可以把案件墙藏起来。

总的来说，一个时尚的年轻单身汉比一个连环杀手更具美感和吸引力。从好的一面看，他不再为回忆起Jason的奚落而尴尬到长时间脸颊烧灼……而坏的一面是，他非常渴望能有个借口把这些炫耀给Jason看。也许他应该再发个短信给Jason，让他把护胫甲送到这儿来，而不是自己去取它。

“嗨Dick！发生什么了？”Stephanie欢快地说，出现在门厅里，手里拿着另一件衬衫，一件Shipley & Halmos*的毛衣，340美元。

“嘿Steph，介意我在晚上空闲的时间里借用下Tim吗？”

Steph怒视着他：“是的，有点介意，他在帮我学习呢。”

Dick的眉毛皱了起来：“为了时尚设计？”

“为了有机化学，”她气冲冲地说，“我们休息一下，挑选下Tim明天要穿的衣服。”

“我和Babs一起去了剧院，本来想打电话给你的，但是我既然已经在城里了，我认为顺便拜访一下也挺容易的。”Dick朝他微笑。

Tim和Steph两臂交叉在胸前，天呐，他们真的是一对恶魔双胞胎，他想到这立刻放下了手垂到身边。

“发生什么了Dick？”他认真地问。

“记得我从布鲁德海文追到哥谭的那个武器商吗？”

Tim皱着眉回答：“Lanik？是的，我知道Bruce准备在下周联合Gordon对他进行突袭搜查。”

Dick扬起眉毛。

“我，嗯，我查了一下蝙蝠洞里的电脑，为了跟上时代发展。”Tim自我辩解道。

“你的意思是你入侵了。”Dick顽皮地撇撇嘴说。

“嘿，如果我不知道Bruce被卷进什么案子里了，我怎么能有成效地帮助你和Steph处理你们的案子？”他解释道。

“我们感谢你所做的一切，但是没错，就是那个人。时间表提前了，Selina无意中向B透露了一条线索，说她看见他们把店关了。要不他们出于某些原因听到了突袭检查的风声，要不就是准备运货了——我们得走了，现在！”

Tim歪着头说：“我看不出这和我有什么关系。”

“B命令全体成员待命，这意味着你也一样Tim. Babs已经到达钟塔了，Steph因为考试可以不用去了。”

Stephanie张开嘴准备抗议，Dick指着她说，“学校第一，警戒第二。”他转向Tim，“所以拿起你的制服我们走。”

Tim僵硬起来。

他直直地站在地上摇了摇头：“Bruce明确表示我不再被欢迎和他一起工作了，如果他想要我帮忙，他应该自己来说。”

Dick的手指贴着大腿颤动着，他暴躁地说：“是的，他应该。你以为我真的想做个中间人站在这儿吗？当然不，但是你知道什么？这不关你或Bruce的矛盾，这关于保护人们的安全，和一堆出现在街道上的枪支，所以无论如何你都得去。现在拿上你的制服走。”

Dick已经有一段时间没把他权威的“大哥”的声音对准Tim了，这让他措手不及。Tim茫然地望着他，他考虑向后推，告诉Dick，Bruce完全有能力独自处理这件事，除非……Bruce要求Dick带上他，和他们一起处理这个案子，这意味着Bruce仍然信任着Tim.他得伸出援手，也许他的帮助杯水车薪，但是他仍然要去帮助别人*。Dick是对的，无辜的生命危在旦夕。

Tim叹了口气，拿起了他的制服。

“所以——”Dick企图在开车回哥谭的长久寂静中来场谈话。

Tim试着不去做一个混蛋，真的，他满脑子都想着几个月来他第一次和Bruce共事这件事，这令人畏惧。至少他们还戴着面具，Bruce在斗篷下总是专业的，在斗篷之外就是另一件完全不同的事了，Tim会处理好这个的。他只需要在此期间保持冷静。冷静，Tim，冷静。当汽车驶过Kane大桥的减速带时的颠簸让他吃了一惊，他回过神来。

“对不起，什么？”

“我问你和Steph在尸体盗窃案上有没有任何进展。”

“器官，”Tim不假思索地纠正，“不明目标偷走的是器官而不是尸体。”

“随便啦，有任何突破吗？”

“没有，”Tim叹息，“我们走进了死胡同。试着追踪器官是失败的，一两起或许和哥谭慈善医院的手术有关，但大多数死亡与医院病历不符。除非我们能挖出点新线索，不然我恐怕我们只能等到下一具尸体出现了。我们早该在其中一具尸体上找出点什么。”

Dick对着Tim说话，眼睛盯着公路：“三合会呢？Steph提到她认为他们会知道一些事。”

Tim哼了声。

“哦，这个，好吧，他们证实了有人在抢他们生意，但据他们所说，那是某种饥饿的鬼魂，他们拒绝为此做任何事。”

“哈。”

Dick驾车汇合进西环路车流里，他们沿着城市外沿向庄园驶去。

“所以——”在长时间停顿后他试着再提起话题，“挑选一套衣服为了明天去看Jason，嗯？”

“不。”Tim打断了他。

“我只是试着提供些帮助，了解下情况。”

“我们不谈这个。”Tim坚持。

“但是如果你想谈这个，它很棒，我的意思是，我在这儿，如果你——”

“嘿，男孩们，你们预计什么时候到达？”O机械化的声音从汽车扬声器里传出来。

“十一分钟。”Dick回答，他的声音几乎和Tim对上次谈话的偶然中断感到一样轻松。

“也许你们想加快速度。Wing，你的朋友Lanik正在移动，看上去他们正把我们周三时在视频里看见的大量Vz58突击步枪装上车，四辆货车，每辆都配有护卫SUV，这些家伙是认真的。B想尽快出发。”

“我们真的想参与进追逐里吗？”Tim问，统计数据飞快地在他脑海里划过。

五分之一的高速追击最终会造成重大财产损失，七分之一的人受伤，三分之一的人死亡，通常是嫌疑人或无辜的旁观者。这就是为什么GCPD对警察追捕有严格规定。就本人而言，Tim爱一次有成效的追逐，他可能没法跟上Dick飞跃屋顶的技巧，但没人能在方向盘后打败他。所以，尽管驾着红雀突袭的想法让他肾上腺素猛增，他仍犹豫是否真的让追逐发生在街道上。

Dick回应：“他们看上去受到惊吓了吗？如果他们在逃跑，我宁可给他们贴上追踪器，看看他们停在哪里。”

Bruce的声音在线路里低吼道：“他们没有着急装运货车，这让我相信他们没有意识到我们的监视，他们真的准备进行交易。这种情况下我们必须确保他们远离那些枪支。”

“码头北面有一些佐证这个想法的消息，也许今晚那里会发生点什么。”O补充道。

那是在Jason的老领地上，Tim不禁想知道如果Jason还在那里他会不会让事情在他眼前发生。

“好的，我们现在怎么做？”Dick问。

“GCPD的政策只允许四辆巡逻车追捕，所以最重要的是我们得最大限度的利用我们团队的力量，夜翼，你驾驶蝙蝠车带队，红罗宾和罗宾将组队跟着你，我会驾驶飞机追踪嫌犯并提供空中支援。”

Tim点头，忘记他们看不见他。Bruce很少允许其他人驾驶蝙蝠车，唯一比蝙蝠车昂贵的技术是蝙蝠机，从空中追踪车队比把交通摄像机镜头拼接起来要容易得多。

“我们已经通知了GCPD和空管了对吧？”Tim问。

“谢谢你小红，我从来没想过这么做！”O的讽刺在无线电波上几乎是可触摸到的，“是的，GCPD已经知道了可能发生的追逐，警察局长说他的首要任务是从街道上疏散平民，他们准备提供路障辅助，但是没有超过三辆的警车。空管暂时停飞除应急航空器外的全部航班。所以一切看上去都不错——除了Lanik和他的人正在离开的事实外。”

“夜翼，我要出发了，当你出发时通知我。”Bruce简短地答复。

当飞机从头顶飞过时，他们离庄园还有两分钟的车程，Tim从反光镜里看着它上升，直到爬升到足够高度，从下面看不见它。他对即将到来的和Bruce对抗的焦虑似乎已经白白浪费了，全部都有点虎头蛇尾。当他们驶进洞穴里时，蝙蝠车已经停在入口，发动机空转。罗宾也在那儿，靠在罗宾机车上愤怒地看着他们。

“Drake你有任何时候不迟到吗？”他冷笑。

“嘿，别看我！”Tim反驳，感觉受到了侮辱，“他是开车的那个人。”他指着Dick说。

Damian啧啧道：“如果他没先去接你，就不会有这个问题了。”

“重复，不是我的过错。来这里也不是我的第一选择。”Tim嘲讽，同时脱掉他的便装。

通常他会在离开前把衣服叠好放进衣柜里，但今晚他们没时间这么做了，他和Dick脱掉衣服把它们堆在车库地板上，Alfred稍后会来取走它们。Tim快速检查了装备，他打开子弹袋上的所有口袋草草浏览一遍，确保钩爪枪不受束缚地插在枪套里以方便取出。他把电子通讯器塞进耳朵里，戴上头盔挑选摩托车，目前红雀停放在Dick安全屋的仓库里，所以他被迫开出了他的第二选择。

一张哥谭市的地图在他启动车辆时闪现在屏幕上，一个闪烁的橙黄色圆点沿着发光的网络线路缓慢向北移动，那一定是B从飞机上传回的车队信号。Tim拧开油门，在头盔下露出没人能看见的笑容，他享受有机会真正的推动引擎，当他们沿着空无一人的公路迎风驶向弯曲坑洼的城市。当然了，这本身就是个让人兴奋的挑战。他让别人追赶上他，直到他们达到城市驾驶速度上限。当一个念头闪过他的脑海时，蝙蝠车正逐渐超过他。

“嘿，Wing，直到我们能在安全地区拦截他们，我们不想让他们意识到他们正在被跟踪，蝙蝠车有点显眼，也许你现在应该让我和罗宾带头？”

他用一个问句表达它，精神上的手指交叉着，当Bruce咕哝着表示赞同时它得到了回报，“好策略，红罗宾。”

它不应该像那样影响到他，Tim仍然因为Bruce的原因生他的气，一句赞扬不能抹掉他对Jason做的事、说的话，Tim吞下威胁他的满足感，从后视镜里他看到蝙蝠车减速逐渐消失，地图上对应的蓝色光点变成了一条和他们路线平行的公路。

尽管哥谭从不真正地入睡，但是已经足够晚了，街道上没有多少人，Tim和Damian轻松地熟练绕过他们，缩小他们和嫌犯之间的差距。当Tim从哈里森右转到那条街，再往东拐进犯罪巷时，他们终于出现在了视线里。跟随它一路往东走，直到到达码头。

也许他应该在出现情况时先询问Bruce征求同意，但早先时候老头子支持过他，Tim在他的线路里感觉自己很大胆。

“好的，Wing，准备好，我们得在穿过红灯区后截下他们，那里人太多了，但是我们等过了六个街区后人数会再次降下来。”

Bruce声音肯定地说：“有条单行道叫Perry，在那里左转夜翼，那里是截下他们的最佳地点，它在铁轨北部下面两个街区的尽头。”

“记住了。”Dick欢快地说，Tim看着他在地图上的光点加快了速度，在他们前面移动。

他们周围的建筑物在他们加速滑进深暗的阴影里时向他们倒压。这里的人眼睛都是空洞的，大多数人会迅速闪开给他们让路。他们能很容易地在那些摇摇欲坠的酒鬼和瘾君子周围穿梭，诅咒和中指朝他们扔过来，很明显蝙蝠在这里不受欢迎。Tim想知道Jason做了什么赢得了他们的尊重。简单地利用他的口音吗？他们能看出他是他们中的一员吗？还是在这个只有强者才能生存的地方他们感激他严酷的正义？

他们穿过一条黑暗的街道，拐角处有一片空荡荡的空地，还有一栋砖砌的大楼。它没有什么特别之处，除了靠在墙上堆放的零散枯萎的花朵，曾经有一具尸体钉在那面墙上。Tim的前轮转动，他忍住极度刺激时握紧把手的本能反应，强迫自己把用力到发白的关节放松，摆尾行驶，追逐才真正开始。犯罪巷的居民真的在为失去红头罩而哀悼吗？

“他们发现我们了！他们正在改变路线！”Damian在通讯里叫道。

Tim向前看恰好看到最后一辆货车的尾灯在向左急转弯后消失在了附近。

“他们向北驶到Stokes，原路返回了。”Bruce阐述。

Dick在通讯里咒骂，Tim发誓他能听到Dick尝试调整蝙蝠车新的行驶方向时轮胎拖出的尖啸声。

“我认为我能把他们可能的行车路线缩小到一定范围。”O 提供了有用的帮助，“如果他们沿着那条路继续行驶，他们会沿着铁轨回到西边，但那么做是有风险的，所有的交通检查站都在那儿。他们更可能驶向一英里后的公路交叉路口，从那儿他们能驶上环路或驶到I-95到达Kane纪念大桥。”

“联系GCPD，要求他们迅速疏散公路入口匝道的群众。”Bruce命令。

两声咔嗒声表示私人通讯线路打开了。

“我看到那儿发生了什么，红罗宾，你暴露了我们。控制你的情绪。”Damian带着嘶声说，立刻把线路咔嗒断开了。

Tim冷笑，但没有用任何方式答复他。他不确定Damian在私人线路里侮辱他而不是在公共通讯里，算不算一种进步。专注，Tim.他把注意力集中到重新出现在视野里的颠簸成线状的尾灯上。

“他们驶上了公路匝道，”他提醒其他人，“试图逃跑。”

他加速掠过匝道，离心力拉扯着Tim的身体向弯道处倾斜。

“伙计们，我们有麻烦了，”神谕插话，“如果他们驶上大桥而不是环路，他们会超出GCPD的管辖范围。”

“但他们不会超过蝙蝠的管辖范围。”

Tim能感觉到神谕朝Dick翻了个白眼：“GCPD已经准备好了。即使我现在打电话给NYPD他们也不可能即时组织起来配合我们工作，如果他们加入进来了一起会变得非常棘手。”

“那就不要让他们介入，我们在桥上截住他们。”Bruce评断。

“GCPD能在那里设个路障吗？”

O低吼：“附近有几支巡逻队，但我怀疑他们是否能及时地建起些什么东西。绝不可能在以你的速度行驶到环路之前建好，你将在三分钟内到达大桥。”

她还没有把话说完，Tim看到一对红蓝灯在他们前面闪烁着，车队也在他们前面。最后两辆机动车的司机在刹车的尖啸声中脱离了车队，在最后一秒向左翻下了公路。Bruce咆哮着让Dick跟上他们，Tim能看见他面前的灯光在桥上攀升着。

两辆GCPD警察小组的车辆挡在通往大桥的车道上，第三辆车停靠在路边。他看见两个警员正试图放置道路钉刺带，领头的SUV以献祭的姿态费力穿过路障，拖着钉刺带把其中一辆警车撞下公路，为后续车辆清空道路。他听见蝙蝠车上的枪砰地瞄准并射中了第二辆车的轮胎，现在大桥上还有四辆车在高速行驶中。

Tim熟练地绕过战场残骸，用力踩下油门，躲开他周围喷射的炮火炸开的沥青，他急转再急转，保持着谨慎的不规则之字形路线，避免被他们的武器瞄准。他的摩托车从接缝处越过，不到一小时前他和Dick才从这里反向驶来。

Tim扫视着前方，GCPD在保持平民远离公路方面做得很好，他可以看到的只有两对不明身份的尾灯，一组小的尾灯很快在中途划了道弧线消失了，他们应该在陷入追逐前安全到了公路另一边。Tim更担心右边车道上距离更近的尾灯，他正快速地接近它们。当他靠近时，他能看到他们属于一辆不足以拿到古董汽车牌照的老式卡车。Tim轻声发誓，当卡车停在一边时，要么司机未曾察觉周围发生的事情——Tim对周围的枪声表示怀疑，要么他们被困在追逐过程中吓傻了。

Tim认为这就是动作片中追逐场景的问题所在，焦点总是放在英雄和恶棍身上，他们躲过他们周围成片的道具车，观众的注意力集中在惊叹于演员如何巧妙地驾驶车辆完成不可能的漂移、穿过车流空隙，而不是障碍物。然而，在现实生活中，这些道具车不是舞台布景，它们肯定没有经过训练的特技人员在方向盘后准备弥补突然被阻截，或把他们的车抛进一个表演性质的、掌控中的旋转里。在现实生活中，当一支武装的车队和一架正在下降的喷气式飞机的轰鸣声汇聚在一起时，他们的司机吓傻了。他们猛踩刹车，绝望地急转弯以求脱离险境，这只会矫枉过正，让他们回到危险之中。

Tim看着卡车失去控制，猛地撞上旁边第三辆车——一辆厢式货车，卡车车头把货车推下辅路，越过人行道的路缘，直冲进第一个码头的支撑塔。Tim已经刹车从摩托车上下来，准备开始清理这里的烂摊子时，他在一阵汹涌的热浪和声音中被掀翻了。

不同的几声尖叫传进他耳朵里，其中一声比其他的巨大许多。

“红罗宾！起来！”有双手在他下巴上和他面罩的绑带斗争着，他把那双手拍开，笨拙地摸索到带子的卡扣，在呻吟声中将它脱下来。Damian对Tim怒目而视，他的眼睛隐藏在面具的护目镜后面，但他的眉毛因愤怒紧皱着，不过当直接和Tim接触时他总是显得很愤怒。Tim试着站起来，Damian坚决地再次推到了他。

“你个白痴，你想把自己弄死吗？”

世界点燃了闪烁的红橙灯光，噼啪声环绕着他，他搞不清楚状况，停下，集中注意力，呼吸，他看到了什么？

Damian蹲在他身边，部分身体隐藏在阴影里，他们躲避在一辆警车后面，两名警察和他们一起同样蹲坐在车前。Tim能越过Damian的肩膀看到他摩托车的一侧在距离他们三十英尺远的地方。他重建当时的情形，爆炸把他撞飞出摩托车，罗宾和警车一定在他身后足够远的地方，没有被爆炸波及到，他们靠边停车，Damian把他拖到安全的地方。Damian.拖。他。到。安全地方。

该死。

现在他欠这个小混蛋了。

Tim偷偷瞥了眼汽车后备箱，全部货车和卡车都被摧毁了，只剩下空的外壳在燃烧，橙色火焰，高烈度炸药，射击底盘点火。季戊四醇四硝酸酯*，那意味着是塞姆汀塑胶炸药。支撑塔桥的钢结构被高温烧焦并变形了，男人们正从一辆SUV中出来，还余下一辆SUV和一辆卡车下落不明，假设它们仍在活动当中。

他听到了什么？

噼啪爆裂的炼狱，他认为那声奇异的令人毛骨悚然的呻吟声来自大桥本身，砰啪声要么来自断裂的螺帽，要么来自警察在用手枪瞄准射击引擎罩。一声响亮的枪击声，肯定是持枪歹徒发出的，哈，那些VZ.58步枪。有声音在他耳旁尖叫着，他一定能做些什么，他花了一些时间才理清这些重叠的语言层。

“红罗宾，罗宾，回话，你们能听到吗？”

“该死的，那是什么？”

“怎么回事？发生什么了？O？B？”

“罗宾！红罗宾，回话！”

“红罗宾在爆炸中被甩出了摩托车，我已经找到他了。”

“什么爆炸？我的上帝啊，大家都还好吗？小红没事吧？”

“夜翼！冷静。集中精力在你的任务上。注意卡车可能携带炸药，相应地修改你的行动计划。我将持续追踪剩余的车辆。”

“去你妈的，B！我决定做什——”

“这里是红罗宾，”他声音沙哑地说，“我很好，我们都没事。Wing，小心，非常肯定他们携带着塞姆汀塑胶炸药。”

“该死，好的。”

Tim向后弓着背查看那辆车并重新计算，他看到五个持枪歹徒，好极了，五个装备着自动步枪的歹徒对准他，Damian，和两名警察。形势不算太糟糕，但除非他们能缩短和歹徒的距离，否则他的长棍和Damian的武士刀并没有太大用处。他们只有数量有限的蝙蝠镖，Tim犹豫着是否要将钩索射到摇摇欲坠的电缆塔结构架上，他有烟雾弹，虽然烟雾可以掩盖他和Damian的进攻，却无论如何不能保护他们免受敌人盲目向烟雾中射击造成的伤害或杀死他们的可能。需要做点什么让他们分心，一定有东西能足够长时间地吸引敌方的注意力，让他和Damian悄悄溜到足够近的地方……

当听到一阵刺耳的吱嘎声时Tim猛地向距离他最近的警察扑去、拽住他的袖子，他们脚下的地面倾斜，沥青裂开狭长的缝隙。歹徒被绊了一下，停住了，抬头向上看，这是个靠近他们让他们措手不及的完美时机，除了Tim也凝视着同样的地方。损坏的支撑塔桥向后倾斜，把悬索从优美的抛物线拉扯得紧绷起来，有几秒钟完全的寂静，每个人都等待着、注视着，接着其中一个歹徒开火射击打破了平静。Tim抓住那个警官的肩膀，当他转过身时Tim愣了一会儿才恍然大悟，他很年轻，警帽下支楞出一缕纤细柔软的棕色头发，他的夹克上显示着他的名字“Poole”.

“Jeremy！”Tim难以置信地喊到。

Poole警官回头看他，惊讶地瞪大眼睛，Steph是对的，有点像盯着融化的巧克力池，Tim摇摇头，这可真不是时候。

“你是怎么——”

“共同的朋友。你现在还好吗？”

Jeremy的表情很是怀疑：“什么？”

“是的，对不起，我不擅长这个，我，嗯，我只想告诉你：你会挺过去的，好吗？”Tim试着露出安慰的微笑，从Jeremy困惑的表情中可以很清楚的看出，他失败得惊人。

“嗯，谢谢，我想，好的。”

Tim拍了拍他，从他身边走到另一个正靠在车里对着他的无线电大喊大叫的警察面前，如果Poole在这里那么另一个一定是……

“Saltz警官！”他大喊。

Saltz转过身，超他竖起大拇指：“很高兴见到你小红！”

“我有个主意！我们需要东西吸引他们的火力，我需要你的信号枪和警笛，如果你能用你的无线电——”

Saltz没看着Tim，他盯着警车另一边正向这里靠近的什么东西。

“搞什么鬼？我以为他已经死了！”Saltz越过他的肩甩了一个搭车客拇指向上的手势。

Tim嘴巴张大了，他没有在枪声和大火燃烧声中听到接近的引擎声，一辆黑色的摩托车飞驰着越过将他们与城市隔开的沥青裂缝（缝隙变宽了，Tim担忧地注意到），直接把离他最近的敌人撞倒了。骑手自如地腾跃，让摩托车滑行到第二个参战者身边，Tim在任何地方都能认出来那顶愚蠢的头盔。

该死。

“他肯定会死的，因为我要杀了他！”Tim吼到。

改变计划。他向罗宾发出信号，伸展他的长棍，他利用长棍跳过警车，急奔向附近的歹徒踢中对方胸膛，旋转长棍击向那个男人的下巴，一击既离。Damian和另一个男人陷入了战斗中，男人用步枪瞄准着Damian的上下跳跃的前进路线，与此同时剩下两个人包围了Jason.Tim用长棍猛烈连续击打着Jason左侧男人的胫骨，Jason无力照顾到的一面。Tim能看见钢蓝灰色的柔性盔甲塞在他的靴子里，为了保护他的脚踝。

Tim用长棍末端猛推男人的肚子让他弯下腰，当他准备从男人手中夺走紧握的枪时，某种东西撕裂了他的大腿，它的尾迹留下一阵白热的疼痛，然后在地面炸开。Jason转身，手枪平举指向男人的头，Tim完全没有任何时间去思考，“去他妈的”，这是在Jason开枪时他唯一能想到的。他猛地别过头去，看见那个男人瘫倒在了Jason的摩托车旁，血从两眼之间流出来，步枪从松垂的手间滚落。Tim脑子里嘶嘶作响一团混乱，在他反应过来前，Jason已经把手伸到他面前。

“你打算在这儿坐上一整天还是什么？”他失真的声音从头罩中传出来。

Tim试着站起来，世界摇摇欲坠，起初他以为擦伤比他想的要糟糕，肾上腺素减轻了疼痛，但Jason看上去同样震惊。当一阵低沉刺耳的隆隆声传来时，Tim的骨头在颤动，公路剧烈地起伏着。Tim抓住Jason的手让自己站起来，本能地抬起头向上看，在Jason肩膀上方，钢梁崩塌、塔桥倒落，他几乎听不到Jason在说什么，金属刮擦声残酷地穿透他的鼓膜。

“我们他妈的得走了！桥要塌了！”

随着一系列砰啪声，连接主悬索到桥上的垂直电缆被拉过了极限，强调着Jason的观点，大块路面开始掉落进河里。

“等等！”Tim指向周围受伤失去知觉的恶棍和一旁的Saltz与Poole，“我们得把他们带到安全的地方去！”

“你他妈疯了吗？”

“我们不能把他们丢在这里等死！”Tim争辩。

一座塔桥正在倒塌，并拉扯着别的塔桥一并倒塌，他们与安全固定在陆地上的桥头太远，无法跳跃，他们被困在一个四分五裂的岛屿上，留下任何人都是在判处他们死刑。Tim以前从未听到过这样的声音，尽管他在未来几年的噩梦中都会听到这种声音。沥青突然猛地倾斜，他们紧靠着对方避免被绊倒，Jason侧身用一种狂暴的侧行方式拉着他，拖他避开空的SUV、警车、他自己钟爱的摩托车，车子们全都滑向了护栏。一具失去知觉的身体滚动着经过他们，Tim伸长一只胳膊去拉那个人，但这还不够。更多人滑到护栏上挂在那里。

“不！”Tim喊道，感到恶心。

Jason的头盔突然动了一下，又回到原位，掩饰他的沮丧。

“你想救这些混蛋，好吧。”他用手比了比一个用手指软弱无力地抓住地面的歹徒，歹徒的膝盖上被打穿了两个流血的洞，“但我不会浪费我的生命去救那些渣滓，我去抓住那个穿蓝衣服的男孩。”

然后他走了，强有力的大腿极速穿过陡峭的斜坡走向对面Jeremy抓住的护栏，Saltz正抓着Jeremy.Tim看向他脚边的男人，泪痕划过男人沾满灰尘的脸，Tim叹了口气，蹲下身，用一只胳膊搂住武器商，探向他钩爪枪的枪套。他因涌动的疼痛喘息，低头看过去，所剩下的仅有他钩爪枪的碎片，在他大腿的血肉中闪闪发光。他无可奈何地看着头罩和罗宾努力把他们抓住的人拖到大桥安全稳定的部分上，他站在边缘没有跟上，罗宾戴着面具探出头向下看。

“红罗宾，你磨磨蹭蹭地在干什么？”他的通讯里传出平稳的声音。

“我的钩爪枪坏了。”他回复，试图保持直立，桥面在他脚下强烈震动。

“罗宾，待在这里，我去接小红。”Jason插话。

O一定在某个时候把他加入了他们的通讯网络，他希望一旦当他回到坚实的大地时她能没完没了地训他。没有办法让Jason跳过来而不弄坏他的脚踝，他们还没把他脚踝里的螺丝取出来呢，Miss Lucille会活生生地剥了Jason的皮。

红头罩从他的绳索上荡下来，降落在离他十英尺远的地方。Tim挣扎着拉近距离，但这个角度和他的腿让他很难做到，何况他还拖着一个受伤的歹徒。Jason，不受阻碍，动作迅速，他把那个人从Tim怀中踢出去。Tim大声抗议，Jason向前冲了几英尺，抓住Tim的前臂，正在此时主吊索啪地一声断了，桥面最后一次极为可怕地晃动，吊索像一条引人注目的眼镜王蛇一样在空中摆动，使其他次要的垂直支架散落开来，它们伴着狂暴的嘶嘶声飞速掉落，一条吊索撞到他们的绳索上，接触让他和Jason猛烈地晃动起来，钩爪枪从Jason的手中脱落，他们自由落体了。

他在急速下坠中无法呼吸，后背撞到什么固体东西上，他被困在Jason和柏油碎石之间，他们的腿在稀薄的空气里摇晃，一根裸露的钢筋戳出他附近的地面。Jason拼命抓住另一根钢筋，单独一人费力地承受着他自己的和Tim的体重。

“坚持住伙计们，B正驾驶飞机回到附近，他大概两分钟左右到达，接走你们四个。”O听上去很绝望。

“我们没有两分钟。”Jason挤出声音。

Tim踢了一小下，转动着试图达到一个适当的位置，让他能抓住他这边的钢筋。

“你在干嘛？”Jason喊道，“别扭动了，否则我会把你摔下去的！”

Tim忽视了他，全神贯注地，如果他能抓牢钢筋，他就能支撑自己的体重、减轻Jason的压力。

“罗宾，你能清晰地看到我们吗？”Jason问。

“能。”

Tim的手指快碰到金属条了，他的身体从Jason身下滑了出去。

“有任何人能帮助你吗？”

“没有，他们要么受伤了，要么在休克状态，要么被绑着。”

Jason咒骂了一句：“好吧，好吧，我需要你听我说，在不失去你视线的情况下系牢你自己，可以吗？”

“可以。”

“好，现在，在事情发生变化之前先抓住小红，红罗宾的盔甲，至少它在我手上的时候，胸部和肩膀的护板最坚固。瞄准右边，肩膀。左边离心脏太近了。”

Tim的耳朵竖了起来：“等等，什么？头罩你在想什么——罗宾不要！”

“开枪，罗宾！”Jason的叫喊盖过了他的。

疼痛在Tim的右肩炸开，尖叫从他喉咙里撕扯出来，他被抓住带走了。Kane纪念大桥发出最后的死亡哀鸣，倒塌进下方的河流中，Jason一起掉了下去。


	10. chapter 17

他没法把目光从下方打着旋儿的河水上移开，白色的泡沫四处奔涌卷走残骸。理智上他知道距离太远了，天太黑了，他看不到任何东西，但他的眼睛无法从被搅浑的漆黑的河水上移开，寻找着闪现的红色。他被他的斗篷拖回来了。

“抓住这个，我要切断绳索。”罗宾简短地轻声说。

Tim有些困惑地看向三角绷带，罗宾熟练地给绷带套上金属环试图塞进他手里，Tim呆呆地接过它。男孩从万能腰带里抽出一把刀，刀的形状让他想到了另一把刀，一把他在蝙蝠侠第一次和红头罩起冲突时拍摄的录像里看到的刀，他记得它是怎样在蝙蝠侠的爪钩绳索在脚踝上环绕收紧前割断了绳索。

罗宾缠绕绳索贴近陷入他肩膀的倒钩的末端，清理干净那一部分，Tim因为拖拽的疼痛发出细微哼声。大部分刀都没有办法做到这个，西瓦女士*有一把这样的刀，刺客联盟也有，Tim知道Jason在联盟受训后回到哥谭，他提到过Talia一次，他认为联盟制作了一把类似的刀给Damian，罗宾戴着手套抽了他一耳光，他的脸感到了一阵刺痛。

“打起精神来！”Damian嘶嘶地说，接着祈求道，“别逼我再次一个人做这件事了。”

Tim猛地看向Damian，他回想起展览会开幕之夜，Damian整晚都在独自一人操控通讯，Dick没有声息，Damian一定是在在Dick陷入悲痛中时被迫接管通讯控制。他会不想再把一切都交付给这个孩子才怪。他仍在艰难地迫使自己接受过去五分钟里发生的事，尽管当废墟下沉时他只想蜷缩在沥青地上尖叫、放任疼痛和极度的痛苦撕开他的胸膛。他不想只是为了让某个十一岁的可能无法理解这种感受的小妖怪感到轻松些而假装他的心脏没有陷入黑洞被拉伸成意大利细面条消失掉*。他不想，但……Tim吞咽一下，点了点头。

“好的，对不起，我，对不起。”

他扫掠这片区域，在警车闪烁的灯光下有许多具尸体，一位警察坐在地上，靠在被撞倒的汽车的车轮上，血从她的脸上流下来，她的眼神呆滞，对躺在她面前的尸体视而不见，同时另一位警官正在给那具尸体做心肺复苏，或许是她的搭档？

他略过他们中间七个一连串绑起来和用手铐铐起来的歹徒，以及第二辆警车，他发现自己已不再关心他们的身份，只想着这两个绝对再也不会动弹了，还有一个在他看着的时候仍在继续动作。他心不在焉地想着Jason或警察是否要对这些杀害负责，一个金发扎着马尾辫的警官重重地坐到稍远的警车驾驶位上，她对着无线电通讯说话，一只手持续按着大腿，射出的子弹打伤了那里。在左边他看到Jeremy伏在Saltz身上躺在沥青路上。

Tim挣扎着站起来，Damian把他推了回去，试着切开他肩膀周围的制服，他从Tim手里抢过绷带，绕着伸出皮肤的金属钉包扎。

“它可以等，”Tim告诉罗宾，“我们应该把其他的伤员分类。”

罗宾啧了声，开始绕着金属条一圈圈缠绕绷带，把它固定住。

“你在大量失血，你昏迷过去对我没有好处。”

Tim恼怒地投降了，当罗宾终于绑扎好时表情扭曲了一下，他把手放在男孩肩膀上支撑自己站起来。

“谢谢，在无线电通话中的警察腿上受了枪伤，如果她没有失血的危险的话去检查一下那个头部受伤的女人，希望只是脑震荡。我去看下Poole和Saltz.”

罗宾严肃地点头，转身去照料伤员，他考虑加上一个蝙蝠侠马上会过来的保证，但他确定男孩会为此嘲笑他，并且，他已经能听到蝙蝠机靠近时发动机的轰鸣声了。Tim一瘸一拐地向那些在桥上和他待在一起的男人们走去，Jeremy的手按在Saltz的肚子上。

他打断通讯网络里狂乱的喋喋不休的对话。

“嘿，O，”他疲倦地说，“你能帮我打电话给BG，告诉她今晚她的男朋友需要她吗？”

“可以。为什么？天呐他在这儿？”

“是的，他当时和我们一起在桥上，他的搭档受伤了，我现在正准备过去和他谈谈。”

“小红，其他人都还好吗？”出现了一个新的声音，是Dick，“我花了一段时间才把这儿的事搞完，我现在正朝你的方向过去。拜托告诉我你们全都没事，O你愿意给我个概要吗？”

“抱歉，wing，我有点忙，正试着把坐标发给应急服务机构。”

“罗宾和我都还好。我们正在给其他人提供急救。”

“哦，感谢上帝。我想我听到了头罩告诉罗宾开枪射你。”Dick紧张不安地轻笑。

Tim的笑声高亢又虚弱：“是的，他，嗯，他做了。用他的钩爪枪射我。我需要人帮忙把钩爪弄出来，但我现在没事。”

“等等——什么？他开枪射你了？”

“我要走了，wing.”

“头罩在哪儿？！我向上帝发誓，等我一到那儿就要拧断他的脖子。所有危险的愚蠢的事——”

Tim伴随着一阵呻吟跪倒在Poole身边，他把手指探向子弹带解开一个袋子的搭扣，他掏出一块军用等级的抗菌吸血敷料以及粘合剂，轻轻碰了碰Poole身体一侧吸引他的注意。

“我需要你搭把手帮我把他衬衫拉起来，好吗？这个将有助于减缓他的出血，不过我得先把它放到伤口上去。数三下：一，二，三。”

尽管Jeremy的手颤抖得厉害，但他们配合得惊人的好，Tim保持着低沉温和的音调——如同当Jason目光闪烁、呼吸加快时他做的那样。曾做的。操——现在不是想这些的时候。

“这样就好了，可以了，好的，如果你想的话你可以把手放回去，不过吸血垫和粘合剂应该能保证伤口状况良好与密封。”

Jeremy点头，作为替代他抓住了Saltz的一只手，他的脸被汗水浸透了，有些汗珠悬挂在他的鼻子上。Tim没有告诉他一切都会好起来的，射击到胃部或肠道不会像射到肝脏那样大出血，不过当器官粘液开始进入到胸腔时感染的风险很高。Tim垂下肩膀，为他曾经对Steph说的所有关于她男友的刻薄评价而懊悔。

他不知道他为什么要那么做，他不再以任何方式拥有Stephanie了，他甚至不希望他们继续约会，但总有一小部分的他因为别人像他一样了解她而心生嫉妒，她嘲笑老B级片恐怖电影里夸张的血腥效果的方式，她从不精心点的饮料，重复的老套私人笑话。事实上Jeremy是平民使得事情变得更糟，现在Tim回想着他一直嘲弄地认为Jeremy是个只会玩英雄游戏的男孩，一个配不上Steph的人（没有人能完全配得上Steph）。看到Jeremy为拯救自己搭档的生命而战斗时，所有这些想法都被冲走了。

“你还好吗？”Tim问。

Jeremy的头先是猛地抽动了一下，接着又摆到了另一边，像是他想到一半改变了主意。

“我是说你有没有哪个地方受伤了？”

“没有，我不这么认为，我还……好。”他结结巴巴地说，凝视着Tim，“关于你的朋友我很抱歉。他救了我们。我不认为我们能成功做到，他先是带走了Abram，然后回来带走了我，他救了我们。”

Tim的喉咙发出咔哒声，他站了起来，转了个身后退了一步，Dick一直在他的耳机里叫喊强烈要求知道Jason在哪儿，他没有回答，看到蝙蝠侠从登机舷梯上走下来时他僵住了。

“头罩走了，Wing.”

蝙蝠侠的脚步踉跄了下。

“你的走了是指什么？他离开了？”Dick问。

Tim盯着斗篷，蝙蝠侠仅仅有轻微的颤抖：“红罗宾，汇报。”

Tim的嘴巴张开又闭上，振作，Tim，不，等等，别做Tim，做红罗宾，现在尽你的职责，迟点再崩溃。

红罗宾张嘴说话。

“爆炸之后，罗宾把我到拉了安全地方。在Poole警官和Saltz警官的巡逻车后我们掩护了他们，在桥上五名持枪歹徒离开了搭载着VZ-58的SUV向我们开火，头罩介入时，我正在和Saltz警官讨论如何执行一个计划把他们的注意力从车上引开，使他们停火，允许罗宾和我与他们交战。我们成功使歹徒们丧失行动力，除了一名被头罩施以致命的攻击外。当桥的中央部分开始倒塌时我们开始撤离，罗宾利用他的钩爪枪带着被制伏的歹徒转移到安全地带时，Ja——”他的声音变沙哑了，“头罩救了Saltz和Poole，我试着帮忙但我的钩爪枪在之前的交战中被打碎了，头罩命令罗宾留在桥梁锚锭上，他回来带我走，但是……但是主桥索在回程时突然断了，他的绳索被缠住了，红头罩命令罗宾用他的钩爪枪强行把我拉上去，罗宾照做了。然后大桥倒塌了，在我们准备下一步——”

红罗宾在一缕飘过的微风中消失了，Tim看向他的肩膀，倒钩埋藏在那儿，机械装置能够使它回收，拉动倒钩使它收回和再张开，是为了勾住坚硬的无机物材料，而不是血肉。他们得把它从他身上切下来，他们永远没法再用它来带回Jason，操，他一定知道。Jason肯定也知道。Tim腿一软，蝙蝠侠在他的膝盖猛撞上人行道之前接住了他。

“红罗宾，一旦夜翼驾驶蝙蝠车过来，你跟着他回蝙蝠洞，到实验室去见A.”

Tim摇头，重新站稳了。

“不，我很好。我能利用飞机上的扫描仪，寻找热量信号。应该不难把读数控制在华氏97到99度之间，尽管头罩的体温会降低，考虑到这一点，所以也许是95到99度。根据目前的水温，我必须尽快制定一个算法来补偿它随时间下降的速度。”

“红罗宾。”蝙蝠侠试着打断他。

“除非他被困在废墟下。该死，如果他被困住了热扫描仪可能没法找到他，必须进行校准。如果他没有被埋住，我需要算出河水的流速，推断出他在大桥倒塌后可能被冲走了多远，好给我们一个搜索范围。”

“红罗宾，”蝙蝠侠重重地把手放到了Tim的后脖颈上捏了捏，“我们会找到他的。”

Tim甩掉他的手：“不，你不明白，我们必须现在找到他。如果我们等太久，他的身体会被冲进海湾，然后……然后……”

然后他们根本不可能找得到他。Tim想着Jason的身体躺在海底，他能在那里复活吗？“不能”的替代回答更糟糕。他想象着Jason在寒冷和黑暗中醒来，接着又因吸入海水窒息而死，然后在一个无穷无尽的循环中一次又一次地死去。Tim的呼吸加快了，不，停下，做红罗宾，集中注意力。Tim强迫自己深呼吸四次，但他仍然感到头昏眼花。

蝙蝠侠抓住他的胳膊，压低了声音：“你需要医疗护理。”

“我需要找到他，B.他救了我，他救了Jeremy和Saltz，我不能丢下他……让我——现在让我去救他吧。”Tim乞求。

“我会的，”蝙蝠侠同情地回答，“如果你没有受伤的话。但你受伤了，你会让我们分心，成为一个累赘。夜翼和我去找他，我向你保证，没有找到他我们不会回去。”

Tim注视着面具空白的镜片，他点头，舔了舔嘴唇，然后他拉近了蝙蝠侠，做了一件在他生命中从未做过的事，他威胁了蝙蝠侠。

“你最好不会。”他低语。

他步态蹒跚，当他推开蝙蝠侠，跌跌撞撞地走近救护车和救火车的前灯，在它们后方，蝙蝠车出现在车队末端。Dick在车还没完全停下时就从车里跳出来，奔向Tim.

“小红，发生了什么？头罩在哪儿？”Dick绝望地问到。

“你没有听见我在通讯网络里的汇报吗？”

Dick摇头：“太多人在通讯网络里了。罗宾把伤员身份传给了神谕，让她转告给救援队。重叠了。我没有全都听到。”

Tim凝视着他的靴子，他什么都没说，Dick抓住他，手掌放在他的脸上，强迫Tim看向他。

“头罩。在。哪儿？”

“头罩不在这里，Wing.当桥倒塌时他还在桥上。”

Dick举起一只拳头抵到嘴边：“不，不，不要再来一次。这不可能发生。操，不能再一次。”

该死。Tim现在没办法处理这个，蝙蝠侠需要Dick帮忙搜索，如果他们想找回Jason的话，Tim需要Dick履行他的职责。

“Wing！”Tim抓住Dick的拳头把它拉下来，“住手！你不能像上次那样崩溃。B撤换了我，我要回庄园了。你得确保B把他带回来，一切都会好的，他会复活的。”他用一种自己都没有感觉到的自信说，“我们不能让他醒来时感到害怕和孤独，你明白我的意思吗？“他等Dick点头，“好的，现在去跟B谈谈，他会告诉你基本情况。”

Dick移动着想要拥抱他，注意到包裹的肩膀时，把手绕到Tim的后脖颈上替代拥抱。

“我很高兴你没事，”他在Tim没戴通讯器的那边耳朵旁低声说，“我很抱歉，Tim，我非常抱歉，我会把他带回来给你的，给我们。”

Tim抽了抽鼻子，Dick走开了。他看着Dick滑过人群中的应急人员，冲进蝙蝠车敞开的门里，Tim深吸一口气，叹气。他编写着带他回庄园的自动驾驶仪的程序，在自己的手指碰到别人的手指时惊了一跳。他甚至没有注意到罗宾溜进了副驾驶座，Tim疲倦地瞥了他一眼，系上安全带。Damian身上布满了烟尘和血迹，他没看见制服上有任何裂口，所以他认为那是别人的血。Tim向后靠上椅背，闭上眼睛。

不断闪烁的灯光和跳跃的火光让他的颅骨一阵阵猛烈的疼痛，他竭尽全力把这座城市的声响当作白噪音，好让自己隔离开肩膀上的抽痛和大腿上的刺痛。他背诵π小数点后他尽可能记得的部分，接着开始背诵斐波那契序列*，持续记住不断增加的数字，希望以此分散注意力，不要再在脑中一遍遍回放Jason掉落下去的场景。他如此沉溺于放空思绪中，以至于忽视了声响与地形的变化，没有感觉到他们离开了城市。所以他们完全停下时Tim吃了一惊，Damian在他身后砰地一声关上车门，震动促使着Tim也跟着照做了，尽管更为僵硬。他几乎要朝着设备走去了，但Alfred正等着他，他发现自己被管家抓住了，在他的肩膀被推挤时他喘息起来。英国男人怀疑地看向包裹着的绷带里戳出的钢杆。

“天呐，Master Tim，我承认这绝不是我期望看到的景象。”

Tim做了个鬼脸：“这可多亏了Damian.”

“这是Todd的主意。”Damian阴沉着脸反驳，Tim不得不阻止自己对男孩吼叫。

是的，这是Jason的主意，但Damian执行了。也许罗宾甚至享受这一点，一个使他伤害Jason却能免于惩罚的借口，他没有任何犹豫地瞄准并射穿了Tim，缺乏犹豫这件事惹怒了Tim.Damian可以救下那座桥上的两个人，他在考虑先救谁时可能连一秒钟都没用，或者他根本没有考虑。在射击前，Damian是否也意识到了他只能使用一次钩爪枪？他知道当他救Tim时他要抛弃Jason让Jason去死吗？Tim从眼角怀疑地看着那男孩。

在Alfred扶着Tim蹒跚着走向医疗室时，Damian没有上前帮忙，他没法完全支撑住Tim的另一边而不加重Tim的伤势，他在他们几英尺之外踌躇着，盯着他们，似乎预备在他们看上去要跌倒的时候冲过去接住他们。仿佛他在乎似的，或者他感到内疚，这似乎更有可能。一想到这儿，Tim咬住了脸颊内壁。他们没有发生任何意外地走到了医疗室，Alfred利落地割开Tim的制服，给Tim挂上点滴，他把灯拉近，解开绷带，眯起眼看着伤口。

“这需要一些精密的手术移除它，Master Tim，比我自信自己能做到的更精密，我认为我得给Leslie打个电话。”

Tim看着管家出去打电话，惊讶地发现Damian仍然站在房间的角落里。诚实地说，他以为年轻的罗宾现在可能已经消失去淋浴了，或者出现在电脑控制面板前。相反，他只是尴尬地看着Tim，现在Alfred不再是他们之间的缓冲区了，Tim注视回去，等着他发表一些贬低性的评论。他没有，当他注意到Tim对他的关注时，他开始格外仔细地检查天花板和储物柜。

“你在这儿干嘛Damian？你不应该监视着传回的信息或别的什么吗？”

Damian啧啧一声，把头转到一边，没有屈尊与Tim平等对话。

“在父亲缺席的时候我正在履行他的职责，照顾、维护团队使其保持良好状态。就是这样。”

Tim翻了个白眼。

“这就是你今晚救我的原因？ ‘照顾、维护’这个团队？我不认为自己还是团队的一员。”Tim漠不关心地说。

Damian脸上泛起了红晕，这不是当Jason尴尬时出现在他脖子和脸颊上可爱的玫瑰色红晕，它昏暗且斑驳，让Tim潜意识里记起来自己究竟失去了什么，这使他毫无理性地生气。

“不管你是或不是，我都不关心。啧，要是你受到了严重伤害，父亲会不高兴的。”

Tim考虑着，他让自己放松下来坐到轮床上，无力地面对着Damian，Damian救了他的命，两次，他应该感谢他，应该。

“Jason知道我们没办法全都离开那座桥，你也不能仅使用一次钩爪枪把我们一起带回来，我们加在一起太重了，你抓不住。为什么选择我？你不认为Bruce会因为失去了Jason而难过吗？”

粘在男孩脸上的面具随着他眼睛的睁大舒展开来，任何时候，Tim无疑都会因让最年轻的Wayne感到震惊而满足。

“我……这个风险我考虑过了。”

“胡扯。”

“如果你死了，你没办法复活，他能。”

Tim爆发了：“我们不知道他能不能！我们不知道这个到底是怎么运作的！我们没办法知道他是会复活还是这将是最后一次！也许他没办法复活第三次！”

“至少他有机会复活。”Damian争论道。

“所以？你恨我！你可以先救他，然后为没法把我们两个人都救走道歉，没人会指责你，这是一个绝佳的使你摆脱竞争者的机会，为什么你不这么做？”

Damian向后仰头，让他能对Tim怒目而视。

“因为在你又讨厌又麻烦的同时是个好人！如果我被迫再次在你和Todd之间选一个的话，我也会做出同样的选择！”他尖叫道。

Tim挺直脊背，胸膛绷紧了，他张开手掌狠狠打了Damian一耳光，忽略了Alfred从门口发出的惊愕叫喊。

“别这样，别说得好像你了解他一样，他不是你认为的那样邪恶或是个罪犯，我也绝对不是你以为的好人，你不要觉得抛弃他比抛弃我们其他人更容易。”Tim带着嘶声说。

直到Alfred拉开他，他才意识到自己抓住了Damian的制服前襟。

“Master Timothy！你以为你在做什么！”管家震惊地责备他。

Tim放开Damian，怒气冲冲地坐回轮床上：“没什么，Alfred，只是说清楚一些事情。”

“Master Damian，我认为你现在去清理下自己并去休息是最好的，这是一个漫长的夜晚，大家情绪越来越激动。”

一旦Damian用不发出一点声音的小刺客步伐消失，Alfred转身全神贯注地看着他：“现在，Master Timothy，那可怕的表现是什么？我指望你能做得更好一点。”

Tim泄气了，咬住自己的嘴唇：“对不起，Alfred，真的，我不知道我怎么了。我只是……担心，有任何消息吗？”

老管家的表情缓和下来：“如果你指Master Bruce和Master Richard现在有没有找到Master Jason的身体，还没有。但是Miss Gordon正帮助他们一起寻找，我完全信任他们的能力，Master Tim，你也应该信任他们。”

Tim瘫下身子不情愿地承认道：“是，你是对的。”

“我同Dr.Thompkins谈过了，在我们谈话时她正在来的路上，在此期间，我想开始把大腿上的弹片取出来。”

“Alfred……你是怎么做到的？”Tim在Alfred从托盘里拿起尖头钳工具和无菌棉签，“你是怎么处理这些的？我们所有人都离开了，受伤了，不知道我们是否会回家。当Steph和我在交往时，我知道她在夜晚东奔西跑，我想我会疯掉的，直到现在有时候还是这样。然后当她……当黑面具……我非常生气，我为Bruce没有救她而气愤，为她把自己置于危险中而气愤，为我自己没有让她远离危险而气愤。但是身体上也痛，感觉像是我的肋骨收紧了挤伤了我的心脏。”

“你现在又再次感受到这种痛苦了吗？”Alfred委婉地问到。

Tim点头：“我对他为我把自己置于危险境地气愤，为Damian救我而不是他气愤，为Bruce气愤，因为……因为是Bruce，如果他不是一个如此狂怒的混蛋也许这些事都不会发生。”

Alfred扬起了一边眉毛。

“对不起，我不应该说最后一句话的，”Tim道歉，“但是我担心他这次没法复活，我不知道该怎么处理这个。”

万能管家变成杰出的护士坐在他面前，把手放到他膝盖上。

“这一点儿也不容易，知道我们爱的人身处危险中，我不确定是否有办法来处理这些，Master Timothy.当我在这间房间中为你们其中一个缝合伤口时，我永远不会无动于衷，但在我为Master Bruce服务了这么多年后，经过他的努力，我只是随着时间的推移才开始接受这点。我发现让自己想象可能会发生的所有事情是行不通的，取而代之的，我全神贯注地去做所有我能提供帮助的事。我把我的注意力集中在我力所能及的范围内，能做些什么让你们保持舒适和快乐。以及，一杯热茶也能帮助抚平痛苦。”老人眨眨自己英国式的眼睛补充道。

当管家挑出一个特别深的碎片时，Tim从喉咙里发出轻轻的噗噗笑声，他们共享着这段严肃沉思的静默时光，只有Tim偶尔的哼声和钩爪枪残片被扔进金属托盘里的叮当声打断它。

“Alfred，请问你愿意帮我个忙吗？为了Jason，当他们带他回来时。”他解释。

“当然可以，年轻的先生。”

“那个冷藏室的温度一直保持在2摄氏度吗？”

Alfred点头，放下钳子换上了棉签。

“好。我想确保我们做好了一切准备，所以如果——当他醒来的时候，这不会是一个糟糕的经历。上次他是在太平间的停尸台上醒来的，我想让他躺在一张折叠床或什么柔软的东西上会好些，他抱怨太冷了，所以我们应该准备些毯子，还有……”

Tim的声音逐渐消失了，他不确定Jason会有多感谢他的揭露，但那是Alfred.

“我们应该临时安装些灯在那儿，他不喜欢一片漆黑。”

“明白了，Master Timothy，你认为还有更长期的必要安排吗？”

Tim咬了下嘴唇：“嗯，我们应该安排轮班陪着他，直到他醒过来。我知道这不是个好的长期计划，但至少在前三天，这是他上次复活所花的时间。在那之后，我可以设置一个运动传感器，如果它被触发会发给我们所有人警报。我需要看看门上是否有锁定装置，有的话要把它移开，这样如果没有人在附近放他出去，他也不会被困住。也许可以在门上做个记号，比如挂在门上的大大的字条，让他知道自己在哪里，发生了什么事。”

“看来你已经为了Master Jason的安康考虑得十分周到了，Master Timothy.”Alfred温和地若有所思道。

“我……”Tim对此没有给出切实的回答，他静静地坐着，Alfred用棉签清理干净伤口，用纱布把它们全包起来，头顶上有蜂鸣器响声，黄灯闪烁着。

Alfred坐起来：“有人在前门，我认为是Dr.Thompkins到了。放心吧，Master Tim，我推测当她为你处理完肩膀的伤，你会发现这座房子又挤满了人。”Alfred乐观的话被他接下来的声明削弱了，“在之后，你将立刻向Master Damian道歉。”

Tim呻吟着倒在轮床上。

Dr.Thompkins认定使用局部麻醉对从Tim肩膀上取下钩子的手术来说远远不够，尽管Tim希望她不要使用全身麻醉，但她还是使用了全身麻醉让他昏迷着接受了手术。当他醒来时，他晕晕乎乎的对着上方发亮的灯光眨眼，只有Alfred和Dr.Thompkins在这儿。Alfred摇摇头答复了他含糊不清的询问，Tim醒着时房子里并没有挤满人。

Alfred试图带他上楼回他的房间，以他在房间能休息得更好为借口，Tim拒绝了。他想待在蝙蝠洞里，好能在电脑屏幕前给Bruce和Dick提供信息与帮助，Tim的想法再一次被否决了，Alfred威胁他，如果他企图出现在蝙蝠洞控制台附近的任何地方，就用镇定剂放倒他。Tim屈服了，他提出的唯一条件是，让他们把他留在医疗室，这样他能亲眼看到他们带着Jason回来。他试图保持清醒，但这很难，Alfred不肯让他摄入一点咖啡，他的右臂被固定在胸口以防他移动肩膀，所以他也不能在手机上玩太长时间游戏。

当他厌倦了翻阅Alfred带给他的一堆科学类期刊后，他给Steph打了个电话。她在医院陪着Jeremy，和Saltz警官的家人一道坐在等候室里。Tim得知他的名字是Abram，他的妻子叫Maureen，他们有三个孩子，大儿子还在上学，纽约大学的一年级新生；双胞胎们（双重惊喜！）刚刚十岁。Stephanie一直在教他们玩一个她和Tim经常玩的游戏，以分散他们的注意力；一种Uno*和扑克混合的游戏，用小熊软糖做筹码。

“我很抱歉，Tim，”她说，“我希望我能在那儿。（原句为I wish I could be there.）”

“我知道。”他回答。

他挂断电话，感觉比之前更糟。他拿起了最新一期的《连线》杂志，毫无兴趣地读着，直到他的头朝胸口点去，他睡着了。当他听到敲门声时他醒了过来，Alfred过来告诉他晚饭已经准备好了，杂志在毯子里被揉皱了。Tim告诉他自己现在不饿，之后Alfred令人窒息的三十秒沉默让Tim屈服了，他坐电梯上楼，止痛药让他在企图迈步时仍然有些轻微地摇晃。

晚餐进行得非常尴尬。他和Damian尽力假装对方不存在，他明显不准备向Damian道歉。他会道歉的，只有当所有人都回到庄园时。技术上来说，这是Alfred提出的条件，他不会在满足这些条件前做哪怕一点和道歉沾边的事的。Tim手机响起来时他差点从座位上跳了起来，中途打翻了左手边的船形酱汁壶*，有一点酱汁撒到了Damian胳膊肘附近的桌布上，Damian在他急忙接起电话时瞪了他一眼。是Steph，告诉他Abram Saltz去世了，她要留下来陪Jeremy待几天，但她会在明天抽出几个小时来见他。Tim找借口离开桌子，挪进自己的房间里，因为房间门上有锁，除非Tim允许，否则没人能打开它，他把自己锁进房里，背靠着门滑坐到地板上。

这是他的错。Tim曾试图去救每一个人，可现在哥谭少数好人中的一个走了，为红罗宾的道德感牺牲了。如果他没有下定决心要把那个受伤的歹徒一起带走的话，Jason也会留在这儿，在电缆啪地断裂前，在Jason手中的钩爪枪被断掉的电缆打掉前，他们本可以回到安全的地方的。三个孩子在今天失去了父亲，而这是他的错。Jason不会犹豫的，他会立即放下歹徒，确定用一些人的生命换取其他人的生命，杀了那些混蛋让好警察能回家同家人团聚。

Tim插在头发里的双手攥紧了，咬住嘴唇直到它流血。操。他知道Bruce会为他的选择和行动辩解，Bruce会为他准备好关于个人责任与正义的富有深刻见解的话，以及超越摆脱困境的方法，他会有一千种理由、陈词滥调和谚语来证明蝙蝠的准则是正当的。但Tim拼命想，他现在想不起来其中任何一个，他想想起来，上帝啊他真的想，但他想不起来。

取而代之的，我全神贯注地去做所有我能提供帮助的事。

这些话让他想起了些什么，他跳了起来，从办公桌上推开一堆文件（修复Drake自尊心计划尚未在庄园内施行），把它们推到地板上，他意外碰掉了达斯·维达*马克杯，杯子在地板上摔碎了，他恼怒地把杯子碎片踢到一旁，碎片割破了他的脚。他检查了他的账户，接着稍稍挖掘了下Saltz的账户，然后他打了个电话。

“你好Michael，我很抱歉这时候打电话给你……在周五晚上八点，我知道这是下班后的时间了，下班很久了，但是我想知道我能不能建立一个转存账户？”

哦，做一个Drake-Wayne.最终，建立一个匿名捐赠账户是非常容易的，这笔资金包含了Saltz房子剩余的抵押贷款和葬礼费用，感觉上还不够，于是他开始为双胞胎和他们的哥哥设立大学基金。他不能回报他们的父亲，但他可以确保他们不会失去头上的房顶和接受教育、改善生活的机会。他给秘书发了封电子邮件，要秘书给账户经理送去一个水果篮，因打断了经理的夜生活让他为自己帮忙而表示感谢。

他正在艰难缓慢地向Wayne基金会负责人发送另一封电子邮件，要求他们为哥谭警察学院优秀学员起草新的Abram Saltz纪念奖学金，这时他的手机发出了他最喜欢的机器人刺耳的嗡嗡声和口哨声。Tim扑倒在地板上，从被他扔到地上的文件堆里找出手机，是Dick.

“你好？”他焦虑地应答。

“我们找到他了。”

Tim心脏砰砰跳起来：“然后，他……？”

“我很抱歉，小红，他没有呼吸了。我们现在正要带他回去。”

Tim结束通话。他们找到他了，他没有呼吸了。松了口气和害怕、希望、最糟糕的极度痛苦的恐惧同时涌了上来，他背靠着床，直到他的肩膀停止颤抖前他不想起来，但他得起来，他需要去告诉其他人，需要去看看Alfred是否有将他们讨论的东西全部准备好。一旦他起来了，尽管充斥他的是一种癫狂的能量，由于匆忙他几乎从楼梯上摔下来，他跑过餐厅，现在餐厅空荡荡的，进了厨房，Alfred正站在水槽前洗碗。

“他们正在回来的路上，Alfred！”他大喊着，打着滑绕过拐角处，沿着走廊跑到大厅，砰地穿过一扇小的服务间门到达开放式厨房。

当然在Alfred检查冷藏库时他已经向远处跑去了，管家甚至在冷藏库外为Bruce、Dick、Tim和他自己准备了御寒衣物，以供他们换班时使用。Tim心满意足地下落进蝙蝠洞，穿过隧道来到机库，几乎感觉不到大腿和肩膀过度劳累的灼痛，Alfred在行程中更聪明，他坐着一辆高尔夫球车，在Tim到达后不久就到了，显然没有像Tim那样气喘吁吁。

等待漫长的令人感到痛苦，尽管仅仅在七分钟后飞机库的房顶分开，飞机降落到平台上。随着飞机舷梯放下，Tim的血液在他耳朵里砰砰作响，他感觉自己的胸口像是被台钳夹碎了，他先是看到靴子踩着重步，然后是膝盖，最后是蝙蝠侠，把Jason环抱在胸前、紧贴着胸部盔甲走了出来。Tim敬畏了半秒钟，上一次Dick和他一起才能勉强把Jason抬上轮床，而蝙蝠侠抱着Jason仿佛他没有重量一样。

当那一刻过去后，Tim开始注意到他怀里的男人，Jason的头盔不见了，衣服湿漉漉的泥泞不堪。Tim踮起脚，试图看得更清楚些，但Jason的脸被蝙蝠侠的肩膀挡住了，他只能看到一团潮湿的黑色卷发，一只悬荡着的手肤色惨白，水从指尖滑落滴到混凝土地板上。现在他在这儿了，Tim却完全不知道该怎么办了。这一切都令人那么的恐惧，和上一次完全不同，过去他可以带着病态的好奇心去看着蓝色的皮肤与黑色的缝线，在他了解Jason之前，在他知道Jason的笑声、Jason最爱的啤酒种类、或是Jason在厨房播放随之摇摆的音乐之前。Tim绝望地看向Alfred，Alfred正看着蝙蝠侠。

“Master Bruce，如果你愿意把他放进车里，我能带着他去医疗室清理干净。”Alfred提议。

Bruce摇了摇头：“谢谢你Alfred，但如果一切都是一样的话，我宁愿抱着他。”

Tim不能指责他。他们列成怪异的队列走进到主洞穴里，Alfred先坐车离开，然后是Bruce，坚韧地平稳大步前进，Tim和Dick犹疑不决地跟在后面。Alfred在医疗室内为Jason清洗身体，让他们在外等待着，Dick和Bruce趁这段时间去浴室冲澡把他们自己洗干净，Tim跟着他们去了，他想起自己从周四晚上开始还没有真正的好好洗干净身上的灰尘与污垢。他想把起码的得体扔出窗外，把Dick逼到隔间角落问他是在哪里、怎么发现Jason的，但是……

最重要的是Jason回来了，他不在乎是在哪里、怎么发现的，于是他给两个男人留出空间，尽他所能快地擦洗掉新出的汗水，他抢在Bruce和Dick出来前到了医疗室，但现在有另一个人站在那里。身材矮小，背对Tim站着，Damian，Tim小心谨慎地缓慢移动到他旁边，Damian听见了Tim，他耳朵细微的抽动表示他听见了，但他没有转身，完全不承认Tim在场，Tim对此没有意见。最终，Bruce和Dick返回，重新加入了这场沉默的值夜。更晚的时候，Alfred终于打开了门，对Bruce挥手示意他进来。

当Bruce抱着Jason出来时，Tim试着不要去看Bruce的脸。之前，他在披风之下，但现在，只有Bruce而不是蝙蝠侠，Bruce Wayne看上去和Tim感觉到的一样悲痛，Tim想知道他们是否会一起去冰柜那里，但是Alfred留下来开始清扫整理医疗室，Dick把手搭在Damian肩膀上领着他离开，只剩下Tim和Bruce待在一起。

Tim握住Jason一只冰凉的手看向Bruce，他们走进电梯，沿着长长的走廊走过开放式厨房，Bruce把Jason放到冰柜中间的小床上，Tim从外面的篮子里拿了条毯子给Jason盖上，这是他自己的格子羊毛毯。Bruce穿上滑雪夹克，递给Tim一件小号的，他们拉起拉链，坐到Alfred准备的一对折叠椅上。Tim挪动到离Jason更近一点的地方，这样他就能再次握住Jason的手，Bruce向前倾，胳膊肘架靠在Tim腿上，伸出他厚实的手握住了Tim和Jason的手。也许他和Bruce之间的一切还是一团糟，也许事情永远都不会好起来，但至少他们能共同面对。


	11. chapter 18

他在……这儿，再一次。

漂浮着，在一片静谧中，如果他在这儿就意味着……

哦。

他叹息，可是他没法做到，因为他在这儿没有身体，没有肺，没有嘴唇，也没有空气穿过它们。

他好奇自己这次能否留下来。

他想留下来吗？

是的。

他累了，太累了。他只想休息，这儿安静，没有怪物，没有噩梦。

有人试着为他做些什么，帮他摆脱噩梦。

他记得。

有人照看他，温柔地把手放在他肩膀上赶走怪物和噩梦。他的脸，充满安抚的声音，以及……它们也让他笑了，他喜欢这些。在这没有快乐也没有恐惧的地方，他认为他会想念那些的。

尽管不足以让他想离开。

他的良心受到了轻微的挤压，礼貌但是坚定。他回避着，但挤压并没有消退，他感觉到了一阵拉力。他几乎已经习惯了这点，不情愿地让它拖着自己向前。既然他没有反抗，他大约意识到了即将到来的过渡。在障碍物前徘徊片刻，像是透过雾气覆盖的玻璃望着模糊的阴影，知道当他穿过时，它们会变成不同的形状、重量和感觉。在最后时刻他奋力脱离早已熟悉的跟随，抵抗着，在他被复活前。

他喘息，他的肺在冰冷的空气中燃烧，该死的，为什么总是这么冷？冰冷潮湿的泥土，冰冷的钢铁盒子。他打着寒颤挣扎着睁开眼，害怕当他这么做后会发现些什么，害怕在眼皮之外只有更多的黑暗在等待他，他会被困住，易受攻击，被遗忘。独自一人，再一次。

他发出了一声通常会使他感到尴尬的小声音，并试图蜷缩起来。有什么东西在附近徘徊着，如果可能他想退开，但寒冷深深穿透了他，使他肌肉僵硬、动作迟缓。

“Jason？你……回到我们身边了？睁开眼睛，Jay，孩子。”

曾经在他青春蓬勃时，他受训对那声音令行禁止，他更紧地闭上双眼，哦上帝，如果那不是真的呢？如果那是个骗局呢？他不能……操，他只是不能。

“没关系，你是安全的，Jason，你在庄园里，你可以睁开眼睛，你是安全的。”

安全。Jason对这个词几乎嗤之以鼻了，但随后有什么握住了他的手，温暖裹住了他的手指。他本能地把它拉得更近，试图像裹进毯子里一样把自己裹在其中，毛茸茸的羊毛轻抚在他皮肤上，他意识到自己可能真的被裹在毯子里。那就不一样了，那是……好的。气味也是好的，咖啡和须后水混合在一起的味道，他放松下来。

“Jason，来吧，告诉我你就在这里。”

他眼睛眯起一条缝，光线穿进他颅骨里。

“Br’ss？”

他的舌头笨拙且迟钝，他迟疑地眨动眼皮，但视线模糊，他无法看清任何细节，只对金属墙壁、铁丝架和他不指望能读出来的贴着标签的箱子有些印象。他是在冰箱里吗？但这完全不合乎情理。为什么他要在冰箱里？为什么他要和Bruce一起待在冰箱里？他又看向了声音来源。

“太……冷了。”

“是的，是的，让我们把你扶起来，找个暖和的地方。”

这……听起来是个好主意，在他能自己移动之前，有胳膊滑动到他膝盖和背部下面，在某种错觉下他觉得自己缩小成了小东西，他不记得上次有人这样抱起他，不记得在他长大后能有人这样抱起他。也许他回到了过去，在巡逻时被急冻人（Freeze）击中后，他又13岁了。这似乎是最有可能的情况，他放松下来，让Bruce把他搂到胸前。

不过，一旦他们上楼了，Bruce便把他扶正了以便Alfred能把他的腿套进法兰绒睡裤里，“Master Jason，这是为你刚从烘干机里取出来的”，他没法让自己的脑袋倾斜看向那个男人的眼睛，在他被放到床上前，他没能长久跟着这个思路思考下去，Alfred正将热水瓶滑进他周围的毯子里。

他意识到的第一件事是从他整个身体右侧传来的稳定热度，他哼哼着，要不是耳朵上方发痒，他很快就会坠回那个柔软朦胧的地方。他颤动着离开它，伸手把它挥开，但他的胳膊怎么也够不到。他的肩膀和胸膛上有什么重物，太重了，不会是毯子。

他几乎要发怒了，但他记得的最后一件事是Alfred把他塞进毯子里，所以按照无可争辩的逻辑他必然是安全的、受到良好照顾的。他慢慢地眨眼，强迫自己睁开眼睛好满足好奇心。重物是一对防护性地环抱着他的手臂，温暖从他身下紧贴着的身体上传来，他的耳朵下是砰砰地规律跳动的心跳声，抚摸头发的触感移动得太快，不可能来自于一个睡着的人，他向后仰起头，对着满是胡茬说话。

“你在做什么？”他声音沙哑地咕哝道。

“抱着你。”

“为什么？”

“因为只有你失去知觉的时候你才会让我抱你。”Bruce咕哝。

Jason思索了片刻，他会花更多的时间去思考这件事，以及这事有多糟糕，但在他沉入舒适的昏睡、把更重要的事情忘掉之前，他需要问出来。

“Tim？”他说。

“他很好。”Bruce让Jason安下心，“他的肩膀会让他在几周内无法工作，但他很好。谢谢你，你……你做的……很好，Jason.”

这话听起来很紧张，太生硬以至于让他难以置信。Jason皱起鼻子转过头，艰难地看向男人的眼睛，去看到真相。角度太大了。

“但是，我杀了那些人，你不生我的气吗？”

Bruce冲着他的头发叹气：“我们迟些再谈这个。现在……只是让我……让我抱你一会儿，好吗？”

Jason闭上眼，向后靠向男人，表示同意。

“你要敢告诉任何人，我就把檐帽塞进你屁眼里老头子。”他对着Bruce的衬衫布料嘟囔，感觉到Bruce的胸膛勉强在混合着欢乐的气恼中颤动。

“我不会说的。”Bruce保证道，手拨弄过Jason的卷发，“现在睡觉吧。”

Jason疲倦地点头，他安静地打了三十分钟左右的盹，突然又一次醒来，吐了Bruce一身泥沙和海水。

Bruce惊慌失措地叫来Alfred是他见过最搞笑的事之一，如果他不是忙着弯下腰吐出更多的海水，他会更享受那些。五分钟后，Alfred把弄脏的床单从床上揭下来时，他侧着身子发抖，事情变得没那么有趣了。Bruce帮他蹒跚着挪进浴室，打开淋浴后尽可能礼貌地离开了。Jason扯下被汗水浸透的衣服，走到喷洒的热水下，一旦把呕吐物冲洗干净，他便拉下浴室墙上挂着的竹凳，赶在膝盖罢工前坐下。

他的头砰砰作响，感觉自己摇摇欲坠。他有条不紊地检查自己的身体，双手在腿上上下摸索，滑过腹部，当他查看到胸膛的旧伤愈合处时他松了口气，没有新的伤疤。一些鲜艳的瘀伤像粉紫色的星系环绕过他的腹部侧面和后背，是的，但没有新的伤疤。他感觉右肩扭伤了，他的脚踝扭伤发炎肿痛一团糟，不过没有什么严重到需要担忧。他小心翼翼地摸向颅骨，有个很大的肿包在后脑勺上。

他情愿待在浴室里直到热水变冷，但这在庄园里不太可能发生，他无比想刷牙，把令人不安的鱼腥味从嘴巴里冲洗掉。他向前倾身，笨拙地摸索着拧上淋浴球形旋钮。当他从磨砂玻璃门里探出头来时，助行器摆在那里，上面挂着毛巾；一套运动服和T恤放在洗手台上。他厌恶地看着助行器，他只是弄伤了脚踝，不是到了九十岁，该死的。尽管他满腹牢骚，但在他走去水槽旁、穿衣服、走向卧室时，助行器还是相当有用的。

Alfred在卧室等他，帮他爬回干净的新被子下。

“我感觉很糟糕，Alf.”他嘟囔。

“据我所知，你尽了最大努力把海湾喝干了，如果在此之后你不觉得有些不舒服，我倒是要惊讶了。”Alfred挖苦地说，把体温计放在Jason的舌头下。

他等着测量完体温的嘟嘟声响起，扬起了眉毛：“事实上，你似乎有点发烧。我相信瘀伤也不会令人感到愉快，你的头感觉怎么样？它受到了相当严重的撞击，但幸运的是你有一个从各方面来说都相当坚硬的脑袋，你的颅骨没有开裂。”

“重击像妈了——我的意思是，该死的凶狠。”Jason承认并低下头，好让Alf能分开他的头发查看挫伤，管家轻轻地按动肿包，Jason忍住了自己的嘶嘶声。

“如果你感到有需要再次清空你的胃。”Alfred指了指放在他左侧枕头边的大塑料碗。

Jason勾住碗把它挪到距离自己几英寸的地方，以防万一。

“明智的决定。”他温和地嘲弄，递给Jason几片不同的药片，“退烧和止痛。”

令他吃惊（也很高兴）的是，Alfred没有离开，他坐在Tim上次来这儿时经常坐的扶手椅上，只是他从夹克口袋里拿出一本破旧的小书，而不是一本光鲜的科学杂志，Jason饶有兴趣地看向那本书。

“我现在正处在工作时间里，如果我在这里读会儿书，你会介意吗？”Alfred问，得体地拿着书让Jason能看到封面。

《老负鼠的猫经》*，这本小书让杰森第一次接触到诗歌。即便生活在庄园里，也永远无法完全忘却那些夜晚蜷缩在排水沟里的记忆，精疲力竭地试图轻声呼吸，祈祷那些沉重的脚步声从他身边不知不觉地掠过。管家似乎对噩梦有第六感，神奇地出现在那些Jason被噩梦惊扰的夜晚，Jason双膝紧抱在胸前，颤抖着，眼睛直勾勾地盯着房间里最黑暗的阴影。几乎成为了一种惯例，Alfred永远不会问是什么让Jason保持清醒，相反，他会假装自己这么晚还醒着，询问Jason是否介意和他作伴，然后拿出《猫经》，用抒情的英国口音读起来。

荒谬的言辞和滑稽的诗句总能逗得Jason笑起来，现在也没什么不同。他漫不经心地耸耸肩，试图用不自然的笑抹去怀旧之情。抽动的嘴角让他知道老管家识破了他的假装。

Alfred清了清喉咙，朗读起来：

“给猫取名是件困难的事情，

这可不只是一个假日消遣游戏；

你最初可能会认为我在发神经，

我告诉你，一只猫必须得有三个不同的名字。”

杰森闭上眼睛，背诵出他过去常记在心里的词句。

“首先，得有一个家庭日常使用的名字，

比如彼得、奥古斯都、阿隆佐或者詹姆斯，

比如维克多或乔纳森、乔治或比尔·贝利——

都是些实用的日常名字。”

他在背诵时停顿下来，因遗忘了记忆中的词句而沮丧。

“也有花哨一些的名字，

你会觉得读起来更动听。

有些给先生，有些给夫人，

比如柏拉图、阿德墨托斯、厄勒克特拉或得墨忒耳——

也都是些朴素平常的名字。”

他想知道猫是不是因为没有名字而心烦意乱，如果她能的话，她会给自己取个什么样的名字？

“可我告诉你，

一只猫还需要一个特别的名字，

一个与众不同且高贵的名字，

否则他怎么将尾巴高高竖起，

抖弄胡须，洋洋得意？”

Jason飘荡着着，被Alfred轻快的诵读节奏牵引着沉沉睡去。

晚些时候他在晚餐提示铃声中醒过来，房间里空无一人。当他意识到事实上他并没有自己想象中那么孤独时，他足足向右跳了三英寸。

“操他妈的狗屁！”Jason把手按在胸前，“见鬼的你在这儿干什么？！”

Damian蹲坐在一个书架顶上，一只脚悬荡着敲击摆放在下方书架上的小说书脊，他手里拿着一本书，似乎在翻阅中间的部分。Jason的角度并不能让他认出书名，但他立刻辨认出那本书是《哈克贝里·费恩历险记》，是Jason在住进庄园之前拥有的三本平装书之一，在图书馆的一次图书拍卖会上，破旧的图书以每本50美元的价格卖出——这是他那个月戒掉香烟后才得以享受到的难得乐趣。书页发黄且易碎，封面被撕破了，Jason防御性地紧张起来，但Damian把书合起来放在膝盖上的动作很轻柔。

“Pennyworth想知道如果你感觉好些了，是下楼来和我们一起用晚餐，还是你比较想在楼上自己吃。”

“哦，嗯。”Jason揉着后脖颈说。

事实上他感觉还不错，不是太好。他的关节疼痛，皮肤因脱水而变得纸一样薄而紧绷，具有讽刺意味的是，考虑到他这次肯定是淹死了，但还不至于让他必须卧床休息。然而一想到要下楼，被蝙蝠们严严实实环绕着，焦虑就在他皮肤上盘形着。他们会假装不从眼角看他，当他不看向他们时他能感觉到他们的偷窥，太多太快了，他认为自己现在无法处理这个问题，他该死的当然不想下楼吃饭。

“告诉Alf，谢谢他，今晚我想在楼上吃。”

Damian点点头，把书放到一旁，无声地跳落到地板上，消失在走廊里。Jason透过空荡荡的门口看向他的背影，困惑的，在此之前小鬼从来没有表露出任何对和他交流感兴趣的地方。可能是Alfred让他来捎个信，但之前男管家从未叫他来找Jason.上一次他在庄园疗养期间，他可能见过小鬼几次，可一次也没和他说过话。几分钟后Damian端着摆放了盖上盖子的盘子的托盘回来时，他被惊呆了。

“你在干什么？”他脱口而出。

Damian看着他就好像他才是个孩子，笨的那种。

“你说你不想在楼下吃饭，所以我把晚餐给你端上来了。还是说你宁愿饿着？”Damian转过身，假装要下楼。

“不！不，我的意思是……为什么你要这么做？这不会有失你的身份什么的吗？”Jason对托盘比手势。

“的确如此。你比我认为的要聪明，Todd.”

Jason冲他扬起眉毛，看着Damian把托盘放到他能够到的地方，他将托盘拉到膝盖上，掀起盖子的一小部分看向盘子。Sweet Saint Cecilia over the coals（不知道是啥，有知道的小伙伴麻烦告知一下，先行拜谢）是锅炖肉。他立刻开始流口水，他费了很大劲才将注意力从烤肉和蔬菜上转移到男孩那里。

“所以，孩子，怎么了？”

Damian凶狠地怒视着他，双手紧握成拳：“不要那样叫我！我在这儿因为这是一种习俗，有人做错了事就要进行补偿。”

“补偿？补偿什么？”他问，真的困惑了。

“我注意到以我的方式选择救Drake，使我对你的死亡负有部分责任。”

“什么？”Jason把盖子叮当一声掉在盘子上，“Damian，不！你不对任何事负有责任。为什么你会这么想？”

Damian的下巴紧绷，咬紧牙关，眼神阴郁的闪烁着，Jason觉得这是他最像Bruce的时刻。

“如果我更强壮我就能把你们一起抓住，如果我更专注的话我能想到别的办法……我本该能救你的，但我——我不够好。”

在忏悔过程中Damian并没有移开他的目光，而是挺直肩膀，像迎头迎接一个挑战。Jason尊重这点，但是……shit，这孩子没必要为他感到自责。

“Damian，你看，你照我说的去做了，发生的一切都不是你的错，你不能这么想。”他坚持道。

“Drake这么想。”

现在这引起了Jason的注意。

“什么意思？”Jason尖锐地问。

Damian终于不再注视他，而是低下头去看他穿着短袜的脚。

“Damian，Tim对你说了什么？”

男孩交叉双臂环抱在胸前，咕哝道：“Drake指责我选择了救他而放弃了你的生命。”

Shit.

“好吧，”经过一番深思熟虑后Jason忍不住问，“你有吗？”

“有。”

Jason靠到床头板上：“哇哦，孩子，你可真是毫无保留（原句为You sure don’t pull any punches，直译为 你可真不会出拳，Damian误会了这句话的意思）。”

Damian皱眉：“你什么意思？为什么我要——我甚至没有打你？”

Jason轻弹着叉子轻声笑起来：“它是个俗语，孩子，别担心。”

Damian看起来很怀疑。

“它的意思是你不美化粉饰任何事。我很感激，不过说真的，别担心。你做了我告诉你要做的事，如果我在你的位置我也会这么做的，你的决定是对的。别让别人让你有别的感觉。”Jason向他保证，“如果它再次发生——如果它发生在我或Tim、Batgirl……操，甚至屌头（Dick-head）或别的家伙之间，你选择他们，好吗？”

Damian严肃地点头：“我希望你也能这么做。”

Jason顿住了，为这句话感到震惊，他看向Bruce的儿子，仔细探究地。他的姿势和表情很诚恳，这孩子是认真的。Jason皱眉，他好奇Bruce是否知道，他最小的儿子在所有自命不凡的优越感下，也认为自己是所有蝙蝠成员里最不值得重视的那一个。他感觉自己对这个孩子有种病态的亲切感，他们的手上同样沾满了鲜血。有所不同的是，他是个成年人，他选择了这条路；但是Damian……Talia把他教得一团糟，把一个孩子当成杀手抚养大了。他的舌根上泛起一阵酸涩，如果他知道的话，他会试着动摇她的想法，也许会把孩子带走，而不是让她在漫长的时间里把复仇像胡萝卜似的悬挂在他面前，而不是——

他摇摇头把那些念头忘掉，Damian正等着他的回复，眯起眼睛仔细地打量着他。Jason不能答应，他绝不会同意让任何人的生命权优于一个孩子的，即使是像Damian这样的坏脾气小混蛋；他也不能拒绝，他不能冒犯这位年轻的英雄，轻视他的正直。Jason拿起叉子，咕哝着说了些作为替代的模棱两可的话。

“好吧，好吧，你已经补偿过了，我们很好，无论Drake说了些什么都忘掉吧，他说错了。”Jason嘟哝着叉起一块土豆。

“他经常是错的。”Damian傲慢地哼了一声。

Jason为此不加掩饰地笑起来，张着塞了满满食物的嘴。

他把吃的咽下去，在Damian转身准备离开时喊道：“嘿，游击手！”

孩子停下来转头看向他。

“去吧，如果你想的话把那本书带上，”他朝那本早些时候被Damian放在书架上的《哈克贝里·费恩历险记》点点下巴，“只要你看完了把它放回来就行。”

“不要那样叫我。”Damian气冲冲地说，但他往回走了几步，出人意料的小心翼翼地拿起那本折起了书页边角的书。

Jason弯起嘴角，他又往嘴里塞了一口土豆，眼睛几乎翻到了后脑勺。

“愿上帝保佑你，Alfred.”

他狼吞虎咽了一阵，强迫自己慢点吃，特别是经历过早前的胃肠烟花（原词gastrointestinal pyrotechnics）后。吃东西时他发现自己隔上几分钟就朝门口瞥一眼，仿佛在期待着什么人会进来似的，这太荒谬了，他为什么要期待有人进来？在恼怒时他咀嚼得更用力了，他把食物吞咽下去，当他自己的咀嚼声沉默下来后他能听到从楼下大厅里传来的模糊低语声。他朝声音传来的方向竖起耳朵，但听不清他们在说什么，他仍然听着，试图分清对话的不同声线，试图从中辨认出其中一个，他做不到，他们离得太远了。

Jason推开托盘，看着剩下的一点胡萝卜和洋葱，莫名其妙地失去了食欲。他考虑把托盘送到楼下厨房，为了礼仪，绝对不是为了看看能不能在路上碰到某个前Robin，他不确定如果他真的遇到了又该说些什么，或者如果他遇到Dick或Bruce他又该怎么说，并且他十分确定Alfred在检查他的脚踝之前会因为他试图爬楼梯而责备他。Jason叹了口气，把餐盘放到床头柜上，熄灯。他厌恶地瞪着给他盛放呕吐物的塑料碗，心里发誓不会使用它，甚至想到把Alfred做的炖肉呕吐出来也是一种亵渎。他把枕头拉到胸口，抱着枕头蜷缩起来，努力尝试入睡，直到他被自己拒绝称之为孤独的熟悉空虚感俘获。

他周围有很小声的说话声，两个声音，一场谈话。Jason平稳地呼吸着，尽量不暴露自己已经醒来的事实。

“哦天啊，Tim说的是真的，看，看！他睡觉的时候撅着嘴！”

是咯咯笑吗？

“真可爱！”

“超可爱！（原词adorable，同时也有漂亮的意思）”

好吧，这是些什么鬼话？他才不可爱。Jason猛地睁开眼，迅速看向在旁边聊天的两个女人。

“金发美人？Barbie？”

“嘿帅哥，看到你从死亡那里跑回来真好！”Stephanie把他拉进一个强有力的熊抱里，他发出一声丢脸的惊叫，直到Barbara用胳膊肘把她推开、无言地谴责她，“哦，对不起，为你的肋骨抱歉伙计。”她才放开他向他道歉，她滑坐到他旁边的床垫上，胳膊轻轻蹭过他的。如果是除金发美人儿之外的任何人这样侵入他的私人空间，他可能就要发火了。之前Bruce不算在内，他替自己开脱，那天他死了大半天，当然不能算。

“你们在这里干什么？”他喘息着问。

Barbara听到这个问题脸色有些低沉：“我们来看看你，Jason.Tim说你昨天醒了。”

Jason紧紧皱起眉毛，Tim告诉的她们？他甚至都还没看到Tim，不知道Tim知道他醒了，Tim在他睡觉时来过吗？也许他仍然因为Jason把他踢出去而生气，所以他没来看望自己；或者他对他在桥上杀人很生气，Jason不确定。他讨厌不知道原因，如果他不知道原因，他就不能试着去修复这段关系。不是说他会在杀戮方面做出妥协，他对为了救Tim而放弃毫无价值的低等人生命毫无愧疚……所以……希望是因为别的事情。

“是啊！这就是朋友们要做的，”Stephanie补充道，“他们生病时会互相探望。或者你知道，刚从你的箱子里爬出来时，牢骚爷爷。”

朋友？他花了几个星期才决定要努力成为Tim的朋友，金发美人儿就这样随便宣布了，似乎已成为既定事实一样，好像他对此事毫无选择权。她是他的朋友，这事一个很奇怪的想法。见鬼，这意味着不止有一个朋友，但是， **朋友** ，复数的。一想到这个，他的胸膛有点发紧，他能感觉到自己的脸也不自在地发烫。Talia会对他失望的，在他对自己感到尴尬前Stephanie又动了起来，扭动着身体去拿什么东西，转过身来时手里举着一盘堆得高高的、滴着糖浆的金黄色华夫饼。

“我给你做了华夫饼！”她高兴地喊。

“你确定我活着回来了吗？”他说，“两个漂亮女孩正喂我吃华夫饼，我很确定我死了并且升上了天堂。”

Jason夸张地凝视着房间。

“你在找什么，Jason？”Barbara问，上钩了。

“嗯，我已经有了一个金发美人儿和一个红发美人儿，现在正在找一个深褐色头发的美人儿，找到我们就可以坠入春梦中了。”他说，漫不经心地从华夫饼上咬下一大口。

Barbara透过眼镜框上方瞪着他，Stephanie的思路则完全不同。

“如果你喜欢我能喊Tim进来！”她冲他挤弄眉毛。

这是个玩笑，他知道这是个玩笑，就像他和她们开玩笑一样，除了砰地炸开在他脑海里的、他们三人在他面前缠绵起来的画面——为他，让他被一小块华夫饼噎住了。他清掉嗓子里蓬松的华夫饼的味道，天啊，是时候转变下话题了。

“这些华夫饼真是该死的美味，你怎么做出来的，金发美人儿？”

Stephanie微笑着接受了赞美，然后弯下腰用密谋者的语气低语：“许多桂皮和一点啤酒。”

Jason赞许地哼了哼。

“我很高兴你能喜欢它们，我为了感谢你而做的。”她面带微笑说，尽管她的声音很严肃。

Jason茫然地盯着她：“为了……？”

“为了你救了我最好的朋友和我男朋友，你这个大笨蛋！你根本不知道你是个该死的大英雄！”

Barbara在一旁笑着点头表示赞同。

“男朋友？”

Stephanie点头：“你在桥上救的那个警察，那是Jeremy.”

Jason睁大眼睛，试着回忆起那个孩子长什么样，但当时对Tim的担忧让他有些分心，警察，单数的，他知道在他返回去救Red Robin之前他带走了两个人……那么另一个人出了什么事？他张开嘴准备说些什么时被一声礼貌的敲门声打断了，Alfred站在门口看上去被逗乐了。

“我无意打断这场看上去很有趣的聚会，但是Miss Gordon，Miss Brown，如果你们愿意跟我到客厅待一会儿的话，Master Jason有位特别的客人来看望他。”

Stephanie和Barbara互相看了眼，耸耸肩，她们也不知道来客是谁，这激起了Jason的好奇。Stephanie从床上滚下来，十指交叉着伸展双臂。

“好吧，很高兴见到你，Jase，你应该抽个时间出来和我们一起吃晚饭，见见Jeremy.”

他意识到这个提议是更“朋友”的东西，就像Tim告诉他应该抽空去和Steph与自己一起吃晚餐一样，但是他认为，把男朋友介绍给自己认识，还是一个普通人男朋友，这太超过了。

“不想当电灯泡。（原句Wouldn’t want to be a third wheel，直译为不想做第三个轮子，这里采用意译）”Jason摇摇头。

“那就带Tim一起去，一次双重约会，”她冲他眨眼，“他总得见见他。”

Barbara吻了吻他的额头，他们的脸紧贴在一起，“我非常高兴你还活着，”她轻声说，稍稍后退点威胁他，“如果你再干任何让自己被杀掉的蠢事，让我再次像这样担心你，我会对你穷追不舍，把你锁进钟塔，让你在那里度过余生。”

“一样，”Stephanie贴在Barbara肩膀上，像是长出的第二颗头，“别再死了。”她伸出一根手指责备地朝他晃晃，抓住Barbara轮椅的把手，“好啦，汽车人，出击！”

Alfred跟着她们出去了，Jason等着看他的“特别客人”是谁，他知道自己希望是谁，但……他很确定他们不需要Alfred的介绍，走过来的人肯定不是第三个Robin，但失望甚至没有机会冒出头。

“Miss Luc！“他叫到。

“嘿，帅哥！”她一只手拿着包，另一只手拿着包着箔纸的馅饼盘，面带微笑走了进来，她把这些东西放在床头柜上，摆在吃剩的华夫饼旁边，然后抱住他。Jason觉得自己在一天内被拥抱的次数比过去十年还要多。

“你来这里做什么？”他疑惑地问，紧绷的声音从梗塞的喉咙里发出来。

“嗯，周一的预约你没有来，我打电话给Babyface，因为你把他列为你的紧急联系人，以确保你没出事。他说你病了，在楼梯上昏倒了。可怜的宝贝！你看上去简直是遭了劫难。你感觉怎么样？“

“你出现在这儿之后感觉好多了。”他调皮地朝她咧嘴一笑，被她轻拍了一下脸颊。

“停下来，帅哥，你知道我是一个已婚女人。”她开玩笑地责骂他，把椅子拖到床脚，包放在床尾，“现在让我看看受伤的脚踝。”

她掀开被子，忽略了他的脚趾因突然涌上的凉意的颤抖。她把手放在脚踝上，触摸肿胀处和关节，检查瘀伤。在她用手掌握住他的脚试探性地活动关节时，Jason咬紧了牙关。

“嗯，你真是个幸运的男孩，帅哥。我不认为你再次弄伤了它，但我还是想拍几张X光片，我要给你套上气囊护具几天，你需要再拄拐杖一段时间。总的来说，你真的很幸运。”

Jason从喉咙里发出嘲弄的轻笑，他现在应该比Miss Lucille更清楚这个事实了，她眯起眼睛盯着他。

“这是为了什么？你觉得你不走运？孩子，你没有受更严重的伤，这是个奇迹。你和一个管家以及一群照顾你的人住在这座漂亮的大房子里，别假装这不是真的！我刚才看到那两个漂亮女孩离开了你的房间。”

Jason做鬼脸，一只手插进头发里，一直拉到感到疼痛，希望轻微的烧伤会让他筋疲力尽。他怎么解释这一切并不是看上去的那样？他怎么解释他不想来这里？仅仅因为他们给他喂食、把他留在这里，并不意味着他们想要他在这儿、他们在乎他。这是怜悯，操纵，一种减轻罪恶感的方法。

骗子。

金发美人儿叫他朋友，给他带华夫饼；自从他复活后Barbara一直是他耳边的引导者；Alfred读书哄他睡觉，像他还是个小男孩时那样……他怎么能如此忘恩负义地指责他们呢？

你真是个忘恩负义的混蛋，最后也会把他们推开，就像你对Tim做的那样，你不配拥有他们，他们会意识到这一点，然后有一天把你扔掉。

他没有意识到自己闭上了眼睛，开始急促地呼吸，直到Miss Lucille的手轻轻地抚摸他的手腕，试图让他松开自己的头发。

“放松，帅哥，没事的，和我一起呼吸，好吗？吸气……呼气……吸气……”她重复着命令，直到他吸入更多的空气。

他睁开眼睛，正对上她的眼睛。

“你还好吗，帅哥？只是一次小小的恐慌发作。你很好，亲爱的，你做得很好，我不是故意让你心烦意乱的。”

“你没有。我只是……我不习惯这样。”他摇头轻声说。

“不习惯什么，甜心？“

“所有这些关注，所有这些人。每个人都那么……好，”他凄惨地笑着说，“我不值得被这样对待，我真的不知道该怎么处理。天哪，我搞砸了，不是吗？“

“不”。

“不？他歪着脑袋，挖苦地问。

“不，”Miss Lucille肯定地说：“因为我不会烤我奶奶特制的红薯派给混蛋。现在吃吧。”


End file.
